Mischief Makers - Part 1
by Diezi
Summary: AU after the first Avengers movie. The God of Mischief is offered a chance at redemption by joining S.H.I.E.L.D. (Note - The story continues in Parts Two and Three and concludes in Part Four.)
1. Chapter 1 - Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter One - Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

Cami Barton matched Natasha Romanoff's hurried, angry strides the best she could. The people and equipment that filled the corridors hardly seemed to hinder the graceful Black Widow.

"What were you thinking?" Natasha asked. "How do you expect Clint to not find out about this?"

"I didn't hurt anything. I just wanted to see the jet in action," Cami said, trying to get Natasha to understand.

Sometimes the two women could connect on certain issues, like Cami applying to become a field agent. This time, however, Natasha was just too frustrated with her recent string of antics. "An important mission was delayed because they had to fly you back here to the helicarrier. You could have asked Clint to take you up if the jet was so interesting."

"No I couldn't. He'd just tell me no."

"Then give him a reason to say yes." Natasha stopped a few paces down the corridor from the conference room. "Your brother doesn't trust you because you constantly get into trouble."

Cami bit at her lower lip. It sucked having Natasha upset with her. "You'll help smooth things over with Director Fury right?"

"What choice have I got? Fury sends you away and Clint will go too. He's needed."

"You need him?" Cami asked with cautious hope, once again looking up to study the Russian-born agent.

Natasha hesitated, her features showing fleeting uncertainty before she clarified. "_We_ need him. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers need him."

With a frown and weary slouch that threw off her stance, Cami slumped against the wall. "I thought that was what you meant."

"Hey," Natasha said, touching her shoulder, "after this meeting, we can hang out for a little while. That is, if your homework's done."

Cami tried to smile at her generosity. Natasha understood her so much better than her brother ever would. "It is. So, what's the meeting about?"

"I don't know." Natasha took in the limited view through the doorway. "Sure are a lot of people in there."

"Move aside please!" a voice bellowed from the far end of the corridor.

The women turned in that direction to see people dodging out of the way of two tall figures clad in more colorful and decorative clothing than the norm around S.H.I.E.L.D. Cami recognized Thor, though she'd only seen him from a distance on a few occasions. His wardrobe was hard to miss.

"Loki," Natasha muttered, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Cami turned her attention to the other man. He was dressed in black, dark green and gold with long dark hair, slicked back from his forehead. His clothing seemed to weigh heavily on his tall, slender frame. His features were dull and pale with his gaze cast downward, paying little heed to his surroundings. Cami might have guessed that he was comatose if his long legs hadn't been propelling his body forward.

"That's Loki? Really?"

Cami spoke only because she didn't have a proper response to the situation. She hadn't been in the service of S.H.I.E.L.D. for that long, but everyone knew of the events two years ago in New York. Loki was enemy number one.

Natasha shot a venomous gaze at Loki as the Asgardians passed. "I've got to go," she said to Cami, pulling away to follow the men into the conference room.

Cami wanted to know what was happening, so she tagged along. The room was full of higher-ranking agents, some seated at the large table, most standing. Either no one noticed her enter on Natasha's heels, or they were too preoccupied with the tense atmosphere to care.

Thor and Loki continued to the front of the room where the director, Nick Fury waited.

"Quiet down," Fury ordered, "and shut that door."

Cami froze, mostly hiding behind Natasha, who was close to the same height and body size as her. She held her breath as someone passed by to close the door. Luckily, her presence was not noted.

"Thor has requested this meeting," Fury continued. "I know there's a lot of animosity in here at the moment, but let's hear what he has to say."

Thor did not step forward to take the spot relinquished by Fury. Instead he chose to remain at Loki's side. "The citizens of Asgard are sympathetic to the horrific crimes Loki has committed against the peoples of Earth and the Frost Giants of the Jotunheim. As part of his punishment, he has spent two years in the Jotunheim helping to rebuild their kingdom."

Again Fury spoke, his tone candid. "I'm surprised they didn't kill him."

"Or that he didn't escape," Clint Barton interjected from a seat near the front of the room.

"Loki was stripped of his powers at his trial," Thor explained, shifting his large frame with apparent discomfort. "He is mortal."

"Then how did he survive in the Jotunheim for two years?" Fury pressed.

"Our father made an agreement with the Frost Giants. Loki would remain to serve out his sentence only as long as they didn't try to end his life."

"How does two years of community service make up for mass murder?!" Clint snapped back, his anger driving him forward in the chair and just short of launching to his feet.

The God of Thunder took a single, cautionary step forward. "His sentence was supposed to be much longer," he said, taking a side glance at Loki. "The Jotun did not keep their promise."

Cami focused on the God of Mischief. Even as Thor admitted to the group that the Jotun had tried to kill his adopted brother, Loki didn't flinch, frown or show any other sign that he was actually taking in the conversation.

After a brief pause, Thor continued, "Father wants Loki to be useful and to learn the virtues of serving others. Therefore, he requests that Loki be allowed to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

Shock kept most of the room silent, but not Maria Hill. Cami saw Maria push forward from the back of a group, her features tight with rage. "Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. is a privilege! What has Loki done to deserve such an honor?"

"If he's really mortal we can just throw him in jail," Clint added. "Let him live out his life in a cell."

Between both outbursts from senior personnel, the crowd joined in with calls of agreement and other angry mutterings.

Again Cami studied Loki's features, searching for anything that resembled an emotion, but he was an empty void. In fact, the longer she stared at him, the more Cami realized that she was thinking about herself and how terrible it felt when no one believed in her or stood at her side when she made mistakes. She'd been there a couple of times at least.

"You have rehabilitated criminals before," Thor countered over the ruckus. "People who have taken the lives of others and still been allowed to redeem themselves." Cami knew he spoke of Clint and Natasha, two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that he knew more than most others. Both had done questionable things in their pasts, hurt people and regretted it.

Fury put up his hand, silencing the noise before addressing Thor. "You can't guarantee that he's safe, no matter what rehabilitation he's already been through."

Cami leaned forward, speaking with a guarded tone into Natasha's ear. "We should give him a chance."

Natasha turned on the spot to respond in harsh whispers, "You don't fully understand the situation, and you shouldn't even be in here."

Cami discovered the words only as she spoke them since her thoughts were chaotic. "I know, but if you and Clint offered to supervise him, I think Fury would agree."

"No." Natasha shook her head, which caused her crimson curls to bounce a bit. This time she was much louder, drawing attention to them.

"Is there a problem?" The director asked. Then he spotted Cami. "Trainee Barton," Fury said with a scowl, "I don't believe you were invited to this meeting."

Fighting the urge to retreat from the stares around her and Fury's disapproval, Cami stepped out where everyone could see her. She chose to keep her attention on the director instead of the group at large. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Clint rose from his seat. "I don't think Director Fury is interested in what you have to say right now." He started toward her through the packed crowd.

"I think we should give him a chance," Cami persisted, realizing her time was limited. "People can change if their environment changes and they have a strong support system. Loki is super smart. We could use that to our advantage."

Clint reached her in the next moment, clutching her by the arm to be firmly escorted from the room. Once in the corridor, his blue-green eyes glared down into hers. He easily had five inches or more height than his sister to enhance his intimidating look. Cami had grown used to him being like this. No matter how angry he got, Clint wouldn't physically hurt her.

"Haven't you been in enough trouble this week?"

She shrugged, attempting to keep her own problems out of this argument. "I want to help."

"Loki doesn't deserve your help."

"Why?"

"He's a monster."

"Let him prove that to me himself." Cami grabbed his hand as Clint shook his head and tried to turn away. She wasn't going to let him dismiss her. "I think you are all blinded by what he's done in the past."

He pulled out of her grip then leaned closer to point a decisive finger in Cami's face. "We are not continuing this conversation."

"Come on. Where would Nat be if you hadn't given her this second chance with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Clint wasn't really hearing what she said. "Go to your quarters. We still need to talk about you stowing away on that jet this morning. Don't think I'm going to let that slide."

Cami wanted to come back with some sort of a retort, but she was too emotional. So when Clint rejoined the meeting, shutting her out, Cami stormed off to find something that she could hit repeatedly without getting in more trouble.

After hours of wandering and hiding around the helicarrier, Cami arrived in the mess hall for dinner. She filled her plate with delicious foods in the hopes that she would be tempted to eat. Unfortunately, her appetite had been affected by the fight with Clint that lingered in her thoughts, making her angry and even a bit depressed. It didn't help that everywhere she went people either looked at her too much or not at all. It appeared that word had spread of her suggestion in the meeting, and her view of Loki's fate was in the extreme minority.

Through the agency grapevine, she knew Loki was currently in a cell in the detention center. At some point he was going to be transferred to a maximum security prison to await trial for war crimes. No one had mentioned to her when that would be. Guilty or not, Cami figured he was the one person on the ship that felt remotely like she did right then.

Taking her plate with her, Cami headed down to the detention center where four armed guards blocked the entrance. "Can he have visitors?" she asked the steely-faced men.

"Not without the director's authorization," the closest man named Mike Hopper informed her. Cami knew Hopper and her brother were close friends; and that fact could easily work for or against her.

"We got any other prisoners in there right now?"

"No."

"You guys heard that I stowed away on a jet this morning and caused all kinds of trouble, right?" When none of them responded to this question she confessed, "I really want a chance to talk to Loki." Still the men stared. "Can't you guys put me in there for a few hours for bad behavior? I'd have to serve some jail time for the same offense if this was the Air Force."

"Don't be crazy," Hopper said, his stance losing a bit of its rigidity with his exasperation. "Clint will kick our asses if we let you anywhere near this wacko."

"Yes, he would," the silky voice of Natasha Romanoff said from behind Cami. The crimson-haired beauty gave the situation a quick once over. "He's not going anywhere, boys. I think you can get some dinner."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, ma'am," Hopper insisted.

"It's okay. I'll keep an eye on him. Give us an hour."

Cami didn't know why Natasha was helping her out instead of lecturing her, but she knew better than to speak up and possibly jinx her chances.

"Alright," Hopper gave in, handing Natasha the keys to the cells and waving his guys off. He peeked at the food on the plate Cami carried. "Hey, they're serving the chicken parmesan tonight. I'm going to get me some of that."

Cami thanked the men as they departed, though she knew they weren't doing this for her.

Natasha studied her with a worried expression. "What do you think you're going to get from Loki?"

"I don't know. I think I understand some of what he's been going through."

"I think you're feeling a little singled out lately and under appreciated. Do you want someone to empathize with you? Because I doubt you'll get that from Loki."

Having Natasha throw out ideas for her motives didn't solidify Cami's thoughts any. She was running mostly on a form of instinct. "Can I see him?"

Natasha unlocked the door. "Stay away from the bars. He's probably still stronger and faster than the average human; and remember, he's all about deception."

Loki was stretched out on his bunk with his eyes closed as Cami approached. His Asgardian fashions had been swapped out for a long-sleeved, dull gray prisoner jumpsuit, which was far from flattering on him. Considering the scene, the God of Mischief didn't look so extraordinary.

There were chairs and a table in the center of the room with the cells lining the outer walls. Cami considered pulling a chair closer to Loki's cell, but decided to take a seat on the floor instead. She put down her plate, noticing that his dinner tray rested on the floor just inside his cell. Everything on the tray was white, brown or yellow. While the food was probably nutritionally sound, it looked utterly unappetizing. It didn't appear that Loki had sampled the offerings at all.

Loki remained as he was, giving no acknowledgement of her presence. He could have been sleeping, but Cami didn't think so. He was ignoring her.

"Um..." she said, searching for just the right words as apprehension rose in her chest. There were so many things she could say, like 'I'm sorry the Jotun tried to kill you. I bet that hurt coming from your own people' or 'I understand what it's like to not quite fit in', but none of that would matter to him coming from her. He didn't know her at all.

"I'm Cami."

Loki just laid there, the slight rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he was alive. Cami wondered if this had been a stupid idea. She didn't know what to say to him, and he wasn't responding anyway. He had no reason to take an interest in her considering the burden of his own situation.

"I brought you some food," she tried again, doubting herself more with every word. "These are some of my favorites." Cami slid the plate close enough to the bars that he should be able to reach out for it if he wanted. "Sorry it's already getting a little cold."

Loki remained unchanged, and the silence grew heavier as time passed. Cami endured it as long as she could then pushed to her feet to find Natasha, Clint and Thor standing just outside the open doorway. Clint looked angry as he and Natasha talked.

Thor came into the room, casually eying the surroundings. Finally his gaze fell on Cami. "Barton says you are his sister. I am Thor."

Cami decided a simple nod was a sufficient response.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to visit with my brother in private."

Cami looked back at Loki. "He doesn't want to see you right now," she said, voicing the thought that came to her.

"Did he say this?" Thor asked with urgency. "Did Loki speak to you?"

"He didn't have to."

Thor's curious stare made her feel a little self conscious. It definitely felt like time to leave. "I'll come see you tomorrow, Loki," she promised then met up with Clint and Natasha in the hallway.

"Don't be mad at Natasha," Cami said when Clint looked at her. The tension radiated from him, and it was a wonder that he managed to not explode. "She was just helping me out. She stayed to make sure I didn't do anything stupid."

After a deep breath, Clint admitted, "I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Maybe we can talk tomorrow," Cami suggested, barely meeting his eyes because she wanted this fight over quick.

He thought about it. "Fine. Mess hall. Seven thirty for breakfast."

Cami agreed then fled the area.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gentle Convincing

**Chapter Two - Gentle Convincing**

* * *

There was a lot of stuff they could talk about when the Bartons met up in the mess hall the next morning. Surprisingly, Clint was in a pretty good mood and didn't jump into any particular topic as they cut into their waffles and sipped coffee. It was Cami who finally said something.

"Loki ignored me."

Clint finished chewing to respond. "Thor says he's been like that for a while now. He had severe injuries from the Jotun and had to return to Asgard to recover. He wouldn't talk to Thor or anyone else the whole time."

"I bet he feels alone, like he doesn't belong anywhere."

"He's burned every bridge he had. He chose to do that himself."

Cami continued to eat while she contemplated. Growing up in foster care, she understood the need to distance yourself sometimes.

"You sure you want to see him again?" Clint asked in a guarded tone.

"He expects us to be horrible to him. Some forgiveness might be the shot in the arm he needs to start new."

"It's unfair for me to flat out say you're wrong."

"Then don't."

Clint was visibly moved by her conviction. "If you make it to all your classes on time today, I'll request that Fury give you visitor clearance for Loki."

Cami came around the small table to give Clint the strongest hug she could muster. "I will be so good today," she promised.

He pushed her long hair back from her face, his hand lingering just a moment on her cheek. "I guess forgiveness works pretty well on you too."

"Yeah, it does."

Cami returned to her seat. It was tempting to keep talking, but things had gone pretty well thus far and it seemed dumb to tempt the fates.

Natasha came by to get Clint about eight o'clock. Calm and collected as usual, Natasha didn't seem to hold a grudge against Cami for getting her in hot water with Clint. Cami knew those two had been good friends for too long to let occasional disagreements come between them.

It took valiant strides for Cami to keep her promise about the training sessions. Some topics she really liked, computers and gadgetry being highest on her list. The classes she dreaded the most were for hand-to-hand fighting and firing guns, which she didn't show much aptitude for, unlike her brother.

Finally at the end of the day she rushed off to find Clint, hoping he'd be able to keep up his end of their bargain. It just so happened that he was in a meeting with the director; and when they realized Cami was standing outside the door, she was asked to join them.

Fury cut right to the chase. "Clint says you want a free pass to Loki."

Cami shifted with discomfort under the director's scrutiny. "Did he explain why?"

"Somewhat, but I am very concerned with your preoccupation with him. Loki is not a good person, no matter what you might think."

"We're not giving him anything good to live up to," Cami said. "Everyone here has expectations for how I should behave; and though I might fall short sometimes, at least I know those goals are in place."

"I don't think positive guidance will work in this case," Fury said. "Loki was never playing with a full deck."

Cami feared what would happen if she couldn't make them understand how important this was becoming to her. "We won't know if we don't try. King Odin and Thor think there is something redeemable in him."

Fury seemed to consider this, but still looked skeptical. "Are you sure you're the best person to undertake his rehabilitation?"

Cami bit at her lip, glancing between them with uncertainty. "Actually, I was hoping that Natasha and Clint could supervise and let me be more of a supportive element."

"You don't think Captain Rogers or Thor should be involved, just for safety sake?"

Her head was shaking before Cami managed to put her thoughts to words. "Captain Rogers is a glorified boy scout; and Thor is the privileged older sibling. Loki isn't going to relate to either of them. In fact, they'd probably make things worse."

Director Fury sat back in his chair. He asked Clint, "How does this sound to you?"

"Well," he said, his brows rising with bewilderment, "like we're maybe gonna give him that second chance."

Fury feigned a scowl. "We must be crazy; and the World Council is going to be pissed."

"And most of the crew," Clint added.

Fury activated his comm link and ordered Natasha to his office. "Let's talk more about this plan, because I'll pull the plug in a heartbeat if this doesn't go off as expected."

With the exhilaration also came fear. Cami had spoken from her heart, yet couldn't prove a word of her theories. There was a lot riding on this endeavor, especially Loki's future.

After the meeting with Fury, there were details to prepare, including telling some key personnel the gist of the plan. Lucky for Cami, she didn't have to talk to anyone other than Loki.

The hour was late, but Cami had made a promise to come back and see Loki; and she meant to keep that promise. Getting past the guards into the detention center wasn't nearly as difficult with Director Fury's authorization. With the security lights on, she could see Loki flattened out on his bed as before. This time, he really was asleep. That is, until the guards slammed the main door shut behind Cami and woke him.

Loki drew in a deep breath, turning his head in Cami's direction as he opened his eyes. His hand came up to cover his face and block the harsh white lights glaring down on him.

"It's really late," Cami said, letting her apology come through in her tone. "It didn't occur to me that you'd be sleeping. I just—" His hand moved. His electric green eyes swept over her form before settling on her features. Trying not to lose her cool, Cami continued, "I wanted to let you know that we're moving you out of here in the morning. I'll be here—unless you don't want me to be."

He broke the stare, turning away to shift onto his side. Cami decided not to take these actions as some sort of insult. The guy was tired.

"Good night," she said, then left the detention center for the long trek to her own small quarters.

At breakfast the next morning, Cami could only pick at her food. Clint and Natasha didn't seem to share her nervous stomach. They ate and talked over plans while she fretted and fidgeted in her seat.

"People are giving me evil looks," Cami complained. "I take it everyone knows what we're planning to do?"

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Natasha asked. "Thoughts like that sure don't seem to keep you out of trouble."

Cami frowned at her pancakes that were soaking through with butter and maple syrup and couldn't make herself try them. "What's Loki having for breakfast?" she wondered aloud, which drew strange looks from the present company.

"Just eat," Clint said sternly. "I don't know how much patience I'll have today."

"Long night?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah."

Cami said, "Me too."

The redhead nodded with a knowing frown. "Things are about to get really tense around here."

"I heard Steve and Tony are coming on board today," Clint confided. "You know we're not going to be able to keep them away, no matter what Fury says."

Cami interrupted the brief silence that followed this news to say, "Thanks guys for helping with this. I know you really don't want to."

There was more silence and an exchange of looks.

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces," Natasha admitted.

"Well," Clint surmised, "he can get with the program or he can go to jail for the rest of his life. Those are the only options."

Their trio picked up curious strays as they moved through the helicarrier to the detention center. When they reached the main door, Clint asked Hopper and his guys to clear the hallway for them. "We don't need an audience," he insisted. "Loki will be on parade once we hit the main hall to the infirmary anyway."

When they entered the room, Loki was sitting upright on the bed, his back against the wall, head hanging forward, and legs crossed in front of him. His hair, no longer slicked back, hung down into his eyes.

"Looks like Loki didn't like the pancakes either, Cami," Natasha said with amusement as she indicated the untouched tray on the floor of the cell.

Cami couldn't smile. She was a ball of nerves as she stepped up to the bars, far closer than she'd ever ventured, and addressed Loki. "Ready to go?"

His eyes shifted to peek out at her through a gap in his long bangs. She thought there was an emotion visible in those green orbs, but she wasn't able to decipher it before it flitted away.

Clint joined her at the bars, slipping the key into the lock. "We've got quite a few things to accomplish today," he explained in a flat, no-nonsense tone. "First we are going to escort you to the infirmary for a complete physical. Cami is going to lead the way. We," Clint indicated Natasha, "will be with you for every step between here and there."

"You cause any problems," Natasha added, "and we'll drag your ass right back here to stay."

Loki drew his hand through his hair, uncovering his features which actually looked a little apprehensive before going dull and unemotional again.

Cami moved back to the main door, giving Clint room to open the cell. Natasha took a position on Loki's other side as he stood and stepped out. The plan was not to cuff him. It was going to be a huge leap of faith on their parts. Clint, Natasha and Loki formed a tight group with Hopper's crew as they started the longest march of Cami's life past a sea of resentful faces and angry mutterings. She tried not to think about any of it, only how this wasn't about her and they just needed to reach their destination.

They'd cleared the infirmary of patients and most of the medical staff. Only Dr. Lloyd, the senior physician, and a few of the stronger orderlies were standing by as their group entered. "Hopper, have your guys take position outside the door," Clint said, giving instructions to keep the gawkers away.

Cami caught Loki's eye then pointed toward the nearest medical bed. "Let the doctor look you over." Loki sat on the bed, but kept his head down. His face was once again hidden behind the curtain of dark locks.

Cami pulled a stool out of the corner, preparing to take a seat too when the doctor said, "This examination will require the patient to disrobe."

Clint turned to her. "Out you go."

With an instant pout, Cami responded, "I didn't hear Loki say that he wanted me to leave."

"Funny, 'cause I didn't hear him say that you could stay either."

Natasha stepped between the Bartons. "This is not a big deal. Us girls will leave and send in more of the guys."

"Maybe you two could walk over to supply and pick him up some clothes," Clint suggested.

Natasha said that wasn't a problem and shooed Cami out of the infirmary ahead of her. "Patience," she reminded Clint before slipping out herself.

They had been walking for a bit before it occurred to Cami that they had to be taking the longest route possible to the supply room. She stopped in her tracks, looking around. "What the hell, Nat? We're a mile away from where we need to be."

"I know," Natasha said, continuing to walk, "but it won't do us any good to rush back and have to wait in the hall. Clint will call if he needs us."

Cami caught up with her, wanting the secure feeling Natasha's proximity provided as they passed through hallways crowded with people who wanted to glare at her. "Did Fury have to promise that Loki wouldn't be executed for his crimes?"

"Yeah, that was the deal."

"Bet that angered a lot of people."

Natasha nodded.

"You ever think about getting married?" Cami asked next, causing Natasha to balk.

"How does your mind jump from Loki to me getting married?" She chuckled. "No wonder you can't concentrate in classes."

"I know. It's an enigma," Cami joked back. "But do you think you'll ever want to settle down with someone, leave the spy life behind?"

"I'm sure anything is possible if and when the time is right. Why? You think I'm planning to run off?"

"It would be pretty rough for me if you weren't around," Cami confessed. "Clint would miss you a ton too."

"I don't know about that," Natasha said, managing to hang on to her smile even as the emotion in her eyes cooled a bit. "He's a popular guy with lots of friends."

"We've only got one of you, though."

"Believe me, I'm not making any plans to go anywhere just yet," Natasha said, offering a wider, bigger grin to solidify her point.

Cami wasn't trying to be so cheesy and sentimental, but it still sounded that way. So, she shrugged and gave up on yet another failed attempt to get Natasha talking about Clint.

Finally reaching the supply room, Cami held the articles of dark clothing as Natasha pulled them off the stacks. "I'm not sure on some of these sizes. So, we'll bring extras." They decided to get Loki the uniform that field agents wore rather than the styles seen on the bridge crew or the suits that face men donned to deal with the public.

"I think Loki will look good in black," Cami said, juggling the pile in her arms.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," Natasha muttered, grabbing three pairs of shoes of consecutive sizes and marking them on the checkout log. "Besides, just about everyone looks good in black."

"That's what I meant," Cami tried to insist.

"Right," Natasha teased. "Sure you did."

Back at the infirmary a short time later, the clothes were handed through the doorway, but the women had to wait outside. Clint stepped out to talk to them.

"Loki's not leaving the infirmary today. He's got some nasty scars on him," Clint said, sounding disturbed. "The doc says he is malnourished and dehydrated. So, he'll have to have some nutritional supplements. He's on an I.V. right now to replenish his fluid levels and get some vitamins into his system."

"Sounds like he wasn't eating much at home in Asgard either," Cami surmised. Her own empty stomach ached; and she couldn't imagine not filling it with something for days on end.

"How's his behavior?" Natasha asked.

"He's compliant, but pretty much uncommunicative."

"Did the doctor say if there is any physical reason that he isn't talking?" Cami asked. "The Jotun didn't cut out his tongue or something gross like that?"

"Nah," Clint said. "Dr. Lloyd says he should be able to talk if and when he wants to."

"Nick wants him to see the therapist," Natasha reminded him, "but what good will that do if he won't talk to her?"

"I don't know. Other than what we've planned out with Fury, I'm making it up as I go."

"Can I come in?" Cami pleaded. With all the bad news from the doctor, she couldn't just walk away and hope to accomplish much with the rest of her day.

Clint was considering the request when Natasha tapped his arm. He glanced at her then followed her gaze to see Steve Rogers and Thor walking together down the main corridor.

"Wonderful," Cami said, her tone contradictory to her choice of word. "We're not letting either of them in, right?"

"We'll do what we can," Natasha promised.

"If push comes to shove," Clint said, "we won't be able to keep them out."

Though she felt she had a vested interest in the coming confrontation, Cami chose to enter the infirmary instead, leaving the project supervisors to manage the undesirables.

Loki had been moved to a more secluded area in the back of the infirmary, though still under armed guard. He'd changed into hospital pajamas and laid in bed with various medical paraphernalia hooked up to him. As she stepped up to his bedside, Cami could see some of the scars on his arms that his long-sleeved jumpsuit had hidden. They varied in color, size, shape and age from what she could determine. Clint must have chosen not to mention to her that the Jotun had hurt Loki more than once.

He was back to not looking at her, staring off into some other place. Cami was tempted to reach out and touch him, smooth his blanket or hair, but didn't feel she had the right. So, she dropped into the bedside chair, wondering if she should talk to him or just let him be.

"Guess this isn't much different than the cell," she said, eying the guards outside the doorway. She stole another look in Loki's direction, trying to read his eyes. He chose to give her nothing, which hurt enough to surprise her.

Clint appeared in the doorway. "Crisis averted. You might want to thank Nat when you get the chance."

"I will."

"Are you planning to do any training today?"

Cami exaggerated a look of displeasure. "Maybe I can just study my tech manuals in the infirmary."

Clint wasn't satisfied. "The areas you really need to work on cannot be practiced in here."

"Range isn't for another hour," she reminded him.

"You haven't eaten anything today," Clint countered, "and since you were brilliant enough to make me a supervisor for this project, you have to follow my orders now or face real jail time."

"Rats! Foiled by my own fiendish plot," Cami joked, climbing back out of the chair and crossing to the door. The exchange left them both smiling, even though Cami realized she was being thrown out again.

"Try to focus on your classes," Clint advised. "You'll never make it out into the field if you can't handle yourself and a gun in combat situations. Let us worry about Loki."

"Three classes, then I'm coming right back."

"Fine, as long as you aren't late for any of them."

Cami had the sneaky suspicion that Fury and Clint were using this situation to work some rehabilitation magic on her as well. She didn't know how to feel about that. "Agreed," she said, taking one last look at Loki's distant gaze then headed out to find something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3 - Second Chances

**Chapter Three - Second Chances**

* * *

Natasha was waiting for Cami when she returned to the infirmary. "We need to talk," she said, pulling her away from Loki's room. After being in classes for hours, this was not the tone Cami wanted to return to. She really just wanted to see Loki.

"What's going on?"

"Some of the preliminary tests came back. Dr. Lloyd is very worried. He's threatening to put in a feeding tube if Loki doesn't eat soon. Do you want to try talking to him?"

Cami realized that they were just beginning to understand Loki's extreme circumstances. She tried to think of what was best to do, realizing that she didn't know enough about him to plan a strategy. "Is Thor still here?"

Caught off guard by the question, Natasha stammered, "Uuuh, yeah. I think so." She activated her comm line. "This is Agent Romanoff. I need a current location on Thor." She got an immediate response and reported, "He's in the mess hall."

"Perfect. Hopefully, I'll be right back."

Cami left the infirmary and broke into a run, weaving in and out of obstacles in her path to the cafeteria. Upon arrival, she took a few moments to catch her breath before stepping into the large room. Thor was easy to spot. He sat at a table on the far side of the room with Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Cami strolled over, stopping at the end of their table to wait for a break in the conversation.

The imposing Asgardian put down his cup of coffee to reveal a look of displeasure at her presence, which drew the other men's gazes her direction as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't Baby Barton," Tony said in a condescending tone. He turned in his seat to look her over. "I hear you're calling the shots on who gets to see Loki. Who nominated you to be his warden?"

Cami wasn't in the mood to deal with Tony right then. "Excuse me, Mr. Stark. I'm here to talk to Thor."

"Well, he's mad at you. So, you'll have to deal with me first."

With her emotions already unsettled, it didn't take much for her to get angry. "You can kiss my ass then. What I have to ask him is urgent."

"Kiss your ass huh?" Tony leaned out from the table to catch a glimpse of her butt. "It's quite nice, but I really don't think Clint would approve."

"Shut up," Cami said to Tony and turned back to Thor. "Loki is starving himself to death. Is there a food that he's never turned down? A childhood favorite or something I can bribe him with?"

Thor studied her while his friends sat in respectful silence. "Gravlaks," he finally said, a small smile stretching his mouth as some memory struck him. "He asked for it all the time when we were boys."

"So, what's gravlaks?" Cami asked, having never heard of it before.

"It is raw salmon cured with salt, sugar and dill, but it takes days to cure properly," Thor admitted with a shake of his head.

That wasn't what Cami wanted to hear either. "Okay. Then how about some smoked salmon. We have that here sometimes. The kitchen staff should be able to cook some up."

"I suppose that might work for your purposes."

Tony slipped a specialized tablet from his pocket.

"You have an idea, Stark?" Steve asked, leaning closer to Tony as he typed away.

"Gravlaks is a Norwegian, viking-like food," Tony said, summarizing the info on the screen then continuing to type. "And you can get it from three different restaurants nearby."

Tony's sudden urge to help surprised Cami. "Um, thanks."

"I'm willing to call in the order—and pick it up myself—," Tony added, "if Thor gets to see his brother."

Of course there had to be a catch. Cami insisted, "I'm not trying to be mean. Loki has strong resentment towards Thor. He's just not ready to bury the hatchet."

"He's not even talking," Steve said with narrowing eyes. "How do you know what he's thinking or feeling?"

Cami couldn't answer. She shook her head. "I need to go. Thanks for the information."

"I'll get the gravlaks," Thor said before she'd moved. His features were sad, yet determined. "I'll bring it to you there. You won't have to let me in."

She thanked him, relieved by his offer.

Tony rose from his seat, addressing Thor. "Since I know where to go and doubt you have any of the local currency, I guess this is a team effort. Let's fly."

Cami watched the duo walk out of the mess hall. "Sorry to bust up the party," she said with sincerity to Steve.

"That's alright. You did manage to convince Fury to let you try this your way. So, I have to respect that you think you're doing the right thing."

"Thanks—I guess." Cami excused herself as she had no interest in debating the issues with him. She really wanted to see Loki and hoped that he would be coherent enough for a serious conversation.

Loki was asleep when Cami entered his room, so she took the bedside chair and studied his features. She could see it better now, the signs of death slowly consuming him. He was even paler and losing what little fat he had in his features. She wondered how she could have missed these signs before. Surely they didn't appear just today.

"Did you find Thor?" Natasha asked from the doorway.

Cami startled at the sound.

"Sorry," Natasha said. "You were pretty engrossed, huh?"

Cami nodded. "Thor is running an errand for me. We can expect him to come by with something special for Loki."

"Okay. Good."

"How long has he been asleep?"

"Off and on all day, really."

"Did the I.V. help?"

"Some, until he pulled it out."

That wasn't good to hear. He was becoming less compliant.

"Where's Clint?"

"There was an emergency. Top secret stuff," Natasha said. "He had to fly out with his guys. He'll probably be back in the morning."

Cami returned to looking at Loki, feeling a swell of sadness rise up in her chest. "I think he wants to die."

"Maybe he does or just wants someone to care enough to force him to live." Natasha's words soaked into Cami's brain, and she pondered them in silence. "Dr. Lloyd is going to place his feeding tube tomorrow."

"Unless we get him to eat?"

"Yeah."

Natasha walked out, closing the door behind her.

Cami watched Loki sleep, letting time slip from her notice until eventually he stirred, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs and opening his eyes. Cami stood, gripping the support rail on the bed. His eyes shifted to her to see what she was up to.

"Hi," she said, pausing only a moment to allow his lack of response. "I need to talk to you."

Loki sighed and looked away, settling his gaze instead on Natasha who re-entered the room, carrying a covered tray. "We've been keeping this cool for when he woke up," she said and placed it on the side table.

"Thanks. Good timing."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No thanks."

Natasha closed the door behind her again, stepping far enough away from the room to not be seen through the window.

"I need to apologize to you," Cami said, shifting her gaze to his blankets as he seemed content to stare at the wall. "I really only had one important assignment to fulfill, and that was to tell you what was happening. I realized as I sat here watching you sleep, that I did a terrible job. I should have been clear that we weren't moving you from the cell to go to a prison somewhere."

Cami caught his reaction to this news. As she suspected, he was looking at her, but there was confusion in his eyes.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is recruiting you," she clarified in a firm tone. "You're getting a second chance."

His eyes narrowed with distrust and his emerging frown deepened.

"I don't know how to prove it to you since you don't know me from any other person, but I need you to cooperate with the doctor."

Loki stared, no longer shifting his gaze away or letting his mind drift. He was one hundred percent focused on her, but still disbelieving. His look challenged and accused as well as dared her to say the wrong thing.

Cami didn't like his defiant stare when she was trying to be cordial and apologetic. She exploded, using the nastiest, confrontational tone she'd ever tried on someone. "Tomorrow the doctors are going to ram a camera down your throat, cut a hole in your gut and start feeding you through a tube. We're trying to help you avoid that unpleasantness. Hell, we want to get you out of here and put that clever mind of yours to work for us."

Threats mixed with flattery didn't cause much change in his demeanor. The way he stared, it was like he was drinking her in with his eyes.

"Well, fine. Whatever." She pulled the cover off the tray, revealing the cured salmon filets. "Here's the gravlaks that we got for you because we heard you liked it. Why would I bother if I didn't want to keep you around?"

Loki hardly looked at the fish on the tray, which flared her anger again.

"I guess I might as well let them sit here and rot along with you."

Maybe she thought it would make a difference, but she took the cover for the tray with her as she stormed out of the room. She didn't go far, just found a distant corner where Loki couldn't see her from his bed.

"Loud much?" Natasha teased, looking up from the tablet in her hands.

"Just blowing off steam." Cami leaned into the corner with a pout. "I'm obviously in over my head."

"Beating your head against a rock gets annoying after awhile, huh? Thor did offer to force feed him if we wanted."

"No. We apply force of any kind and he'll just get more stubborn," Cami decided. "Maybe _you_ should have a try talking at him."

Natasha chuckled, apparently finding Cami's choice of words amusing. "You know what I could use right now?" she asked with a hint of a naughty grin.

Cami couldn't even begin to guess. "What?"

"A chocolate milkshake and a burger with fries."

"That does sound great, but shouldn't we be keeping an eye on him?"

"The guards will be here. We'll just slip away for a few minutes and bring it all back. Maybe he'll get really annoyed if we eat in front of him."

"Why would I want him to get really annoyed?"

"I don't know. Having you scream at him couldn't have been that enjoyable."

Guilt bit at her insides. "I should go apologize to him again."

"There's only so much you can apologize for. He certainly isn't offering any. Go keep him company then. I'll pick up some food."

Cami let herself back into Loki's room. As she walked silently to the bedside chair, she placed the cover in her hand on the tray of gravlaks. Loki watched her, but his attention shifted to the guards that pulled closer to monitor them.

"Backup, just in case you try to hurt me," Cami explained, "or to protect you if any of the crew comes around looking for revenge." The contradiction wasn't mind-boggling really, but Loki seemed to think on it for a while.

Cami sat down. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, mulling over her troubles. She wished Clint wasn't on a mission because she craved his insight into this mess.

A bit later, a touch on her shoulder brought Cami out of a light slumber. Natasha leaned close to speak to her. "Don't be mad. The director said I should let him in."

Craning her head to see past Natasha's curls, Cami spotted the slouched figure of Bruce Banner through the open door. "Oh, no way." She pushed up from the chair, moving to stand close to the bed. "How did he get here? He's supposed to be halfway across the world or something."

Loki's eyes betrayed his fear, even if he was managing to control his features.

Natasha attempted to answer. "He was. Stark—"

"That bastard!" Cami exclaimed. "Loki is in no condition—"

"Miss Barton," Dr. Banner interrupted, "please calm down. I'm not here to harm Loki." He moved into the room, but kept a respectful distance.

"Right; and Tony Stark flew you all the way here to do what exactly? Attend the Avengers' reunion?"

"Huh, that's funny, but no," Banner said. "This is about Thor. He's genuinely worried about his brother; and you keep telling him that he has to stay away. I'm a doctor. Stark wants me to make sure that everything that can be, is getting done."

Cami didn't like it, but she didn't know what to say either. How did you argue with the Hulk when it was stupid to get him angry?

"Why don't we eat while he examines Loki," Natasha suggested. "We'll be right out here."

"No."

"It's alright, Natasha," Bruce said. "She can help."

Bruce approached the bed, making eye contact with Loki who looked on the verge of bolting. The doctor used a reassuring voice. "I skimmed through your medical file and saw the pictures Dr. Lloyd took of your scars. Can I look at them?"

With some hesitation, Loki drew his arms out from under the blankets. Bruce pulled on a pair of glasses before leaning in to take a good look. His gaze moved between the scarred arms and the perfect skin on Loki's hands. Then he turned his examination to Loki's face and neck, reaching out to lift his long hair to reveal the pale, smooth skin underneath.

"Why were the Jotun so careful to not mark your face, neck and hands?"

Loki tried to look away from Bruce, but didn't manage to do it.

"He's not really talking right now," Cami said. "I've been wondering the same thing, though."

Bruce eyed the tray. "Is he eating yet?"

Cami was sad to admit that he wasn't. "I told him that Dr. Lloyd wants to fit him with a feeding tube. He doesn't seem to care."

Turning his attention back to Loki, who was staring at his blankets, Bruce spoke in a stern, poignant tone. "You must know that you're killing yourself. Really, I don't care and neither do a lot of people. You should realize, though, that you are being given a rare opportunity. Cami stuck her neck out and convinced Nick Fury to give you a shot at something good instead of wasting away in a prison. He doesn't do that sort of thing for everyone."

Natasha also chimed in from the doorway. "She's been your biggest advocate and defender."

Cami felt her face growing hot with embarrassment as they spoke about her to Loki. She didn't expect him to care, but deep down, she wanted him to.

It was also painful to admit that Banner's words were just as valid in regards to her own situation. Fury gave her a shot despite her history, and how had she repaid him?

_Don't go there,_ she told herself. _One strong emotion at a time._

"Let's just leave him alone," she said, barely managing an audible whisper through a tightening in her throat. She felt too embarrassed to look at him now. It had been one hell of a day, and she grew exhausted from her efforts.

Natasha pulled Cami into the other room to join the guards in eating pizza, burgers, fries and milkshakes while they started up a game of poker with the spare change they had in their pockets. Cami ate and played halfheartedly, aware that Dr. Banner had taken two heaping plates of food into Loki's room.

"Don't worry." Natasha bumped her shoulder. "I think Bruce got his attention."

"I feel dumb," Cami admitted, not caring that the guards also heard this confession.

"Why?"

"I actually believed I could convince him on my own. How stupid is that? I'm nobody going up against the God of Mischief."

The guards were waiting for her. So, Cami decided to fold and let them have her few coins in the pot. She couldn't focus well enough to try to pass off a pair of fours as a possibly great hand.

"You look tired. There are plenty of beds here if you don't want to walk back to your quarters," Natasha suggested.

After weighing the options, Cami changed into a spare pair of infirmary pajamas and climbed into the bed farthest from the poker game and the lights. She had high hopes for the next day, mainly because she couldn't take much more bad news.


	4. Chapter 4 - Making an Effort

**Chapter Four - Making an Effort**

* * *

Cami pulled herself out of bed early the next morning, planning to spend some time with Loki. The presence of Dr. Banner dozing in the bedside chair squelched that particular temptation. So, Cami gathered her things and left the infirmary.

She shocked her gymnastics instructor by being the first student to arrive in the gym for once. "Won't happen again," Cami promised, not wanting to make a big deal over something that she hadn't done on purpose. She'd been oblivious to the time as she walked to class with her mind trapped in a contemplative funk.

After class, Cami showered in the locker room, thinking the hot water would lift her spirits, but she felt almost claustrophobic in her misery. She chose to shun the infirmary or any of her usual hangouts around the helicarrier because she needed to be alone. If someone came looking for her, she wanted it to be hard for them to find her, which meant she had to avoid as many of the security cameras on the ship as possible—not an easy feat.

Cami made her way outside and to the stern of the ship, carefully climbing down a service ladder to perch on a small platform that the crewmen used while doing repairs. Currently at sea and miles from everything, the breeze off the ocean felt cool on her skin. It smelled and even tasted salty. She closed her eyes and put in her earbuds, using music to drown out most of the noise from the ship while letting her mind drift.

About halfway through her favorite playlist, the platform shook from the weight of a new arrival. Cami looked, discouraged by the discovery of her hiding spot, to find the toned and muscled physique of Captain America. "Can I help you?" Cami asked, yanking out her earbuds. Despite the man's beautiful blues and heroic good looks, she decided not to swoon or take any sort of lip from the super soldier.

Steve didn't respond. Instead, he activated his comm line. "This is Captain Rogers. I found Miss Barton. We'll be in presently."

"Is the whole ship out looking for me?" Cami asked in such a way to show that she thought it was a ridiculous notion.

"Almost." He smiled, which caused his whole form to relax. "I just happened to catch a glimpse of you through that little window," he said, turning to point behind them. "You missed the team meeting."

"I don't recall getting a summons to meet with a team, let alone one I don't belong to."

Steve lowered himself to sit beside her. With both of them there, the platform wouldn't hold anyone else. "We met up in the infirmary because we assumed you'd show up sooner or later."

Cami shrugged.

Steve gazed out over the sparkling, sun-touched water, taking deliberate deep breaths to fill his lungs with the fresh air. He waited, measuring the moment, before saying, "Bruce was a strategic move on our part to scare Loki straight. We didn't mean to push you out of the picture."

Cami hadn't pinpointed the problem herself, but his suggestion made sense. She'd been feeling left out, cast aside because she hadn't been able to get through to Loki on her own.

"It's nice of you to say so. I thought I knew what to do for him, but I was wrong."

"We've all been wrong to some degree. Loki is a complex guy."

"And stubborn."

Steve chuckled. "He certainly is that."

"Did the team make a decision then?"

"We're going to get out of your way. Bruce was pretty convincing. He pointed out that we were all motivated to help out for Thor's sake. Nick, Natasha and Clint were doing it for you. You, on the other hand, were doing it for Loki, which makes you the right person to support him."

"It would be nice if Loki thought so too."

"I think he'll come around soon enough. Trust me."

Steve and Tony departed the helicarrier that same afternoon. Bruce left the next morning for God-knows-where, leaving Thor to say his goodbyes. He kept his remarks to his brother brief and seemingly heartfelt. Then he shook hands with Clint, hugged Natasha and winked at Cami on his way out of the infirmary to return to Asgard.

Only then did Loki seem to relax.

Over the next ten days Cami tried her best to stick to her rigorous class schedule and yet spend plenty of time with Loki. Sometimes they watched television or movies, played cards or chess, or would sit quietly and read, Cami having introduced Loki to Tolkien. No matter the activity, Loki grew more tolerant of her presence.

Since Bruce's pep talk, Loki ate at least a little bit at every meal. Cami had breakfast and dinner with him in the infirmary, and Natasha or Clint would join him for lunch.

Dr. Lloyd was pleased with Loki's progress—even if he had his fits of defiance here and there and still showed no interest in talking. "He's doing much better," the doctor told the team one morning. "I think it's time to release him so he can get some proper exercise and fresh air."

This led to the problem of where to put him. There weren't available quarters close enough to Clint or Natasha that could be considered adequate for security purposes since Loki's armed detail had been reassigned.

"Maybe we could take over one of the old V.I.P. suites on the third level," Natasha suggested. "They haven't renovated all of them into labs and storage."

Clint puzzled. "You mean, we'd all move down there?"

"Sure. The suites have multiple bedrooms, a living area and bathrooms. We'd be set."

Cami loved the idea. Not only would it keep her close to Loki, but would give Clint and Natasha some down time together too as they were both trying to keep up with their other obligations. Cami doubted she could manage half of what they did and still remain sane.

Clint had reservations, but he took the idea to Fury, pointing out that someone would have to move either way. The director found enough merit in the idea to look into the possibility.

That same afternoon, Loki walked out of the infirmary for the first time in his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. He looked perplexed as the team headed down to inspect the suite. Since it was on the third level of the helicarrier and a bit out of the way of normal crew traffic, the options increased for upping security.

"I can design the new system," Cami offered.

Natasha looked receptive to the idea. She reminded Clint, "She's top of her programming class."

"I don't know," Clint said, swiping the card he'd picked up from the security hub to unlock the main suite door. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

The team shuffled into the suite, which was much bigger than Cami had imagined. There was a long entry hall into the main living room, which was spacious and elegantly furnished compared to the standard quarters. Mainly decorated in black and white, the room had two oversized leather couches, a matching rocker recliner, thick carpeting, a full bar, and an impressive entertainment center for how long ago the suite had been furnished.

"Looks like the cleaning crew has already been through," Clint said with visible unease.

Natasha cocked an eyebrow. "I'd heard stories, but— "

"This is seriously sweet!" Cami broke away from the others to peek into the bedrooms and bathrooms that connected to the living room on the port and starboard sides.

"Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a bar..." Clint said as he took in their surroundings. "Maybe this is a bit too extravagant for a team barracks."

"Nooo," Cami objected, coming out of one of the bedrooms. "We each get our own room. Then we use the extra two for research, studies, storage, that sort of thing."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed, exaggerating her enthusiasm to match Cami's. "We can have team briefings here in front of the big screen television while we sip cocktails."

_A little help here, _Clint's agitated expression seemed to beg of Natasha.

She smirked back before turning to Loki who stood in the doorway of the bedroom closest to the one where Cami was lingering. "What do you think, Loki?"

He turned, his long, dark hair framing his pale features. He appeared to ponder her question. His eyes looked brighter than they had since Thor brought him to the helicarrier about two weeks before.

"I think he likes it," Natasha decided.

"Great," Clint said in a flat tone. "Of course, compared to the infirmary, this is a palace."

Cami frowned at him. "What's the matter? I've been working really hard: not skipping classes, being on time for most of them and pulling in higher marks. You and Nat are busy most days and sometimes nights to do all your stuff. Maybe this way we'll get to see each other some more."

"Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. works hard," Clint insisted. "We have more space here than twenty crew quarters combined."

"They don't use this place anymore. We're not inconveniencing anyone."

"That's not the point; and you know it."

The following, heavy silence was broken by Natasha, who was trying to keep a calm demeanor. "Cami, Loki, give us some time to discuss this."

Cami glared at Clint, not wanting to be dismissed like she was a child with no vote.

Loki moved toward the entry, but stopped to wait for Cami to join him.

"Go on," Natasha coaxed, yet with enough firmness to show that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I do get it," Cami said in her brother's direction. "You haven't forgiven either of us. Have you?" She didn't wait to hear Clint's response, marching angrily for the door; and since Loki was right behind her, she doubted if he heard Clint either.

Cami showed Loki around some of the ship's public areas while she tried not to think about the argument. Loki paid attention to most of what she said and pointed out, but it became clear after awhile that he was getting tired physically and from all the unwanted attention from the crew.

"Sorry to drag you around everywhere," Cami said when they reached her quarters. "Sometimes I have to be active to work through the rage."

Loki pulled off his lightweight jacket, exposing his scarred arms and wearily sat on the edge of her bed while Cami kicked off her shoes and crawled across the mattress to stretch out.

"They better make up their minds quick or you'll be staying with me tonight."

Loki must have realized her comment lacked sexual connotation for he hardly looked in her direction. Instead, he took in the small room, designed for function over comfort. His gaze soon fell on her meager book collection and framed pictures displayed on the shelf above her desk. He stood, moving closer to inspect the photographs.

"That first photo is my parents," Cami told him, gesturing toward the young couple pictured in wedding attire. "They died when Clint was in high school. I was just a little kid. So, I don't remember them that much." Though there had been a twinge of emotion in her voice, Cami went on to the next frame with no further comment on the Bartons.

"The next photo is me with the Murphys. They were my last foster family. They had me for about five years. I still call and write them sometimes. They are pretty nice." Loki took the picture of the Murphys off the shelf for closer study. He turned the frame toward Cami, using his finger to trace out the piggy tails her younger self wore. Cami scolded him, noting the mocking amusement in his eyes. "Hey! Be nice. I was only like thirteen or something."

He put the Murphys back and took down the last frame, passing it immediately to Cami. She held it in her hands, the captured scene sparking memories. "The Murphys took this picture of me and Clint on the day he came to take me out of foster care. I didn't know him," Cami admitted. "He was stiff and stern from all his military training and had already decided I needed the supervision of a private school." Her voice grew sadder as she added, "He didn't want me. He just knew he had to take care of me."

Loki reached out, slipping the picture from her grasp and placed it carefully in its spot on the shelf before sitting in the chair at her desk. He'd just settled, resting his head in his hands, when Cami touched his knee.

"Here, take the bed," she insisted, swinging her legs off to sit on the edge.

He looked reluctant.

"You haven't been out of the hospital half a day yet. You need to rest awhile. Then we'll go get some dinner."

Loki held his ground, frowning and shaking his head.

Cami couldn't tell if her suggestion had offended him or if he didn't want to inconvenience her. "Please?" she begged. "The bed's clean. I don't have cooties or anything." From the immediate change in his expression, Cami guessed that the God of Mischief didn't know what she meant by cooties. "Come here." She grasped his hand, giving it a tug. "We'll share for a quick nap."

Considering his unwillingness a few seconds earlier, Cami was surprised when he moved forward, slipping around her to lie down on his side with his back against the wall. Cami settled beside him in the remaining space, realizing from his soft breathing that Loki had already fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - Duty Calls

**Chapter Five - Duty Calls**

* * *

Cami hadn't slept much at all, sharing her tiny bed with Loki, but she didn't mind because it gave her the chance to re-evaluate what she'd volunteered for in taking on Loki's case. Though he seemed vulnerable and had been cooperative with their requests of him for the most part, Cami understood that Loki wasn't just a victim of circumstance. Like anyone else, he chose how to play the cards life had dealt to him. Now that he was on Earth, stripped of his powers and immortality, he had to decide his strategy. For now, she guessed he was in survival mode.

About four hours had passed since they'd left Clint and Natasha to talk in the suite when a firm knock woke Cami. She rolled off the bed and padded to the door, expecting to find her brother. The Latino man waiting on the other side wore a black uniform, tactical vest and gun belt with a holstered sidearm. Cami didn't recognize Marcus Rodriguez until he smiled, revealing a warmth to his previously gruff features that stirred up recollections of Cami's first weeks in S.H.I.E.L.D. when friendly interactions had been few and far between. Marcus had stepped in a time or two when Clint and Natasha were busy to help orient her to life aboard the helicarrier.

The shortest man on his squad at roughly five foot six and only a titch taller than Cami, he'd always joked that short people had to look after each other or risk getting run over. Those days felt like a lifetime ago; and she'd sure missed his friendship.

"Marcus! Hi. I haven't seen you forever."

"Hey Cami. Yeah, I've been offsite, working with some of the newer guys."

"Blowing shit up?" she guessed since he specialized in munitions.

"Always." He kept her gaze for a prolonged moment before glancing deeper into the room. His smile dimmed as he noted Loki's presence. "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call. I have orders."

"Oh." Cami moved back, allowing him to enter. She returned to the bedside and Loki, who sat up to run his hands through his unruly hair, which prompted her to do similarly with her own tangled mane. The men stared uneasily at each other. "Uh, Loki," Cami said, gesturing to the visitor, "this is Marcus Rodriguez. He's a member of Clint's strike team the Hellhounds."

Loki gave a stiff nod of acknowledgement.

Marcus returned the nod. "I'm supposed to escort you two to Washington D.C. to meet up with Hawkeye and Black Widow. Grab your coats—" his eyes dropped to inspect Cami's stocking feet, "—and things. Mike Hopper is prepping a bird for us on the flight deck."

Loki slipped off the bed, retrieving his jacket.

"What's happened?" Cami asked.

"Possible abduction. Clint and Natasha went ahead to start gathering intel. Director Fury wants you two in the field with them as soon as possible. Come on. Hopper's got tablets with the pertinent data waiting on board."

It should have been the greatest moment of Cami's life. She was going on a mission, an honest to goodness mission. Instead of feeling elated, her mind cluttered with doubts. She hadn't been cleared for field duty. Why would Fury think she could help with a kidnapping? Marcus hadn't said that Clint wanted her help.

Loki touched Cami's arm. His expression urged her to get moving. Cami pulled shoes on and grabbed her uniform jacket from the closet. They left her quarters, Cami having to sprint to match Rodriguez's quicker pace and Loki's longer strides.

A jeep met them at the top of the main lift to drive them to the far side of the helicarrier. Cami spotted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest and smallest transport jet tucked in at the end of the line of planes moments before they pulled up. The 5-80 Streak was a fast and highly maneuverable aircraft with stealth capabilities. After a full year of flight testing, the Streak had only been cleared for active use within the last few months.

She jumped out of the jeep, inching forward as she scanned the black, sleek design of the vessel. "This is so cool."

"Trainee Barton," the driver called, holding out two earpieces fished from his pocket, "Agent Barton requires yours and Loki's attention on line five."

Cami took the devices, powering them up and set both to the correct channel before handing one off to Loki. Marcus herded them toward the jet. So, Cami slipped the communicator into her ear mid-stride up the boarding ramp on Loki's heels.

The open line made soft crackles of static. "Trainee Barton calling in."

Her brother's voice replied, "Cami, is Loki on?"

Loki settled into a seat, pausing a moment to meet her gaze and point to his own nested earpiece before reaching for the seat belt straps with which he didn't appear to need any assistance.

"Yeah, he's listening," Cami said, making a slow twirl to inspect the craft's interior. The main cabin had two cramped rows of five seats facing each other. "Marcus says we're looking into a possible abduction."

Marcus appeared at her side then, guiding Cami into a seat across from Loki. He strapped her in while Clint explained.

"This is a favor for Tony Stark. Apparently, Anna Morroz, the nanny of one of his politician friends, has gone missing. We talked to Anna's roommate who told us she's been working nights and weekends at the fetish club Vermilion Blaze to settle some hefty debts. Hill did some digging for us and found out the owner of the club is Victor Drago, an international businessman with suspected ties to human trafficking and a long list of other crimes."

Marcus produced a tablet for each of them before disappearing to the front. Cami's screen showed a picture of a fit, middle-aged man of possible European descent with silver hair and a heavy tan. The photo, snapped in a somewhat crowded street of mixed-race tourists and shop vendors, was tagged with the name Victor Augustin Drago.

From the cockpit, Cami heard Mike Hopper speaking on his own channel. He reported the completion of the preflight checklist and that all passengers were secured before acknowledging a new order with the customary, "Roger."

The Streak began to shake, the ramp raising into the closed position as Cami sneaked a glance at Loki. His eyes focused on the tablet in his hands, skimming along the screen. His thumb swiped through the contents of the file at a suspiciously-quick rate.

"So," Cami asked, forcing her attention back to Clint, "you think Drago's got Anna?"

"Someone at the club called her in yesterday on her day off, and she hasn't been seen or answered calls to her phone since. We spotted her car in the club's back lot, so we've staked the place out from the hotel across the street."

"I see his pic here," she told Clint. "Drago's handsome in a creepy, rich, older-guy kinda way."

"Yeah, he's loaded and well connected; and, to make matters worse, he knows me."

"How?" Her stomach clenched at the news or perhaps from the lurch of the jet as it started down the runway that stretched the length of the immense helicarrier, picking up speed.

"I did a few jobs for an associate of his back in the day," Clint admitted, but as usual didn't go into detail about his past illegal activities. "Then about three years ago I led a team that busted up a party he was attending. Drago knows I'm not in the crime business anymore; and he didn't appreciate me putting his buddies away."

"So, what's the plan exactly?"

"We're still talking details with Director Fury. This is a private club. It's going to take some work to get any of us inside without drawing the wrong kind of attention."

"How can I help?"

"That's under debate. For now, study what's there in the files."

"Okay." She'd said it, but Cami didn't feel okay at all. The pain in her stomach was only getting worse. It would have helped if her brother sounded more confidant in her participation. "Um, I'm kinda freaked out right now."

"Sorry, kiddo," Clint said, his voice soft. "We'll see you soon."

The line went quiet, not even a hint of static could be heard with the connection lost.

When she glanced his way, Cami found Loki staring, which made her feel stupid for speaking so freely about her unease. She averted her gaze, ignoring him long enough for Loki to lose interest and return to the files.

She swiped past Drago's picture to start reading the extensive list of suspected, shady dealings. Authorities across the globe had been after the D.C. native for blackmail, prostitution, kidnapping, human trafficking, torture and murder, but had yet to make any of the charges stick. The information went on and on for pages, sometimes going into such sickening detail that Cami finally closed his file. The strain of having to focus so hard to get through the mass of words, just wasn't worth it to her. Clint might get mad, but he wouldn't be surprised at her lack of attention.

Instead she studied the picture of Anna Morroz. The file indicated Anna was a few months shy of her twenty-third birthday, but the blonde appeared younger in the photo, which was copied from her DMV records and, therefore, probably hadn't been updated since she turned eighteen. Though Anna had seemed like a wholesome, innocent-looking girl, Cami knew from experience how easily a good kid could get involved in bad things.

Cami set aside the tablet, determined to find a distraction to keep her from tripping down memory lane. Otherwise, she'd have to sift through too much crap and might not find anything useful to the situation. Why waste the opportunity to enjoy a ride on one of the agency's top secret and experimental planes?

Releasing the buckles, Cami shirked out of the straps and moved forward to peek into the cockpit. It wasn't the men or even the many illuminated buttons and screens of the control panel that caught her eye. Through the windows a spectacular orange sunset lit up the horizon of a golden, nearly-cloudless sky.

"Gorgeous, right?" Marcus commented, smiling when she nodded. "What's even cooler is that at the speed we're flying, we'll chase that sunset all the way to D.C."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About thirty minutes," Mike answered, his tone emphasizing that she should be impressed. "That's half the time of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s next fastest plane."

Cami leaned on the back of Marcus's seat, allowing herself to enjoy the view and thrill of the flight. Of all the skills and talents her brother possessed, flying aircraft was by far the one that made her the most jealous. Maybe some day she'd earn the trust and find the courage needed to ask him to teach her.

Marcus glanced at Cami over his shoulder. "Uh oh. I think she's in love, Hopper."

Mike turned, breaking out in a grin. "Oh yeah. She's a goner."

She smirked at their teasing, yet friendly, demeanors. She'd always had a way with machines, electronics and such. She liked them better than people sometimes and almost as much as dancing.

"Either of you know why Fury wanted us on this case so badly?"

"Nah," Marcus quipped. "Explanations are above my pay grade."

Mike chuckled at this. "I don't know for sure," he admitted, "but it seems to me that when Fury gets a new toy, he's usually raring to play with it."

Cami could have asked Hopper to elaborate a bit on that idea; but she was fairly sure to which 'new toy' he referred. "I'll go check on Loki," she said with a pang of regret and slipped out to the main cabin.

Loki remained engrossed in the data, though he looked up when Cami flopped into her seat. His expression asked how she was doing. Those few minutes up front had helped to calm her, so she offered him a sincere smile before he dove back into his reading.

_At least someone's doing the homework_, Cami thought.

Less than a half hour later they landed at a private strip on government property. Clint pulled up in a dark blue sedan, stepping out as they disembarked. Cami hurried to him with an eager gallop to her strides. "We got to ride in the Streak!"

"Awesome. Never say I don't let you do cool stuff." Clint waved her toward the front passenger seat. "Have you had dinner?"

"No."

"We'll call for some room service when we get to the hotel. Nat is keeping an eye on our club."

Hopper and Rodriguez followed, greeting Clint across the hood with a pair of salutes.

"At ease, guys. Thanks for the last-minute help. I'll take these two troublemakers off your hands."

"Not a problem," Mike insisted. "They behaved."

Cami was too giddy to be cross, so she stuck her tongue out at Mike to be playful.

Loki sauntered up amid their chuckles, a tablet clenched in his hand. He held it up so Cami could see it, perhaps signalling that she'd left hers on board the jet, or that he didn't know what to do with it. Clint also noticed the gesture. "Bring it along," he told Loki. "We might need it." Loki climbed in the back seat while the siblings offered farewells to the escorts then also loaded into the sedan.

After a short drive into the city, they arrived at the hotel to rendezvous with Natasha. The group came in from the back entrance, ascending to their floor in a service elevator to avoid the public. The Regent Imperial wasn't as classy of a hotel as the name sounded, but at least the establishment looked clean and well-maintained.

Natasha sat at the window as Clint let them into the double room. "I ordered Chinese food," she reported, not turning or lowering the binoculars from her eyes. "Hope everyone likes sesame chicken."

Clint checked the laptop setup on the desk. "Hill sent us a new file. Looks pretty big."

Loki set his tablet on the nearest bed then skirted past Cami to take the chair at the desk. He started reading as soon as Clint pulled up the document.

Disinterested in more reading, Cami went to look out the window at the white and black, multi-level building across the way. Decorated with black marble columns, flashy lights and trimmed in audacious, metallic gold, the Vermilion Blaze could easily be mistaken for a casino if such a thing was legal in D.C. "That place screams playboy sheik," she decided while eying the many sport and luxury cars parked in the front lot.

"It's pretty elitist over there," Natasha agreed. "Though, anyone with enough wealth and prestige can get an invitation."

"Is that the plan? To walk right in?"

"Yep. We discussed Tony taking lead, but he's a bit too high-profile for this scene. So, Hill's team is building Loki a persona impressive enough to get us in the door."

"Oh," Cami uttered, feeling surprised until her mind put all the facts together. The Vermilion Blaze was a gentleman's fetish club. If Clint couldn't take the lead because Victor Drago knew him, then that left Loki to do it. "Wait. How can Loki lead when he's not talking?"

"We'll play him off as being foreign and eccentric," Clint said, easing onto the foot of the bed closest to them. "Nat will handle the talking."

Cami thought that was a clever idea—if it worked. "So, am I on surveillance?" They had yet to say how she fit into this operation.

Clint's expression steeled and his gaze shifted from Cami to Natasha.

"Actually, we need you on the inside," Natasha said, carefully reading Clint's tensing features. "Drago buys and sells young women. If Loki shows up with a personal pet, it should help to get Drago's attention and gain his trust."

Cami felt her stomach tightening again at the thought of what could be required of her to pull this off. Drinking, drugs and exotic dancing were only some of the antics that eventually got her expelled from private school. She hadn't needed the money with Clint paying her tuition and basic living expenses, though the dancing had helped fund her gadget obsession. Overall, as her last therapist had decided, and Cami somewhat agreed, she'd been acting out against her brother for being absent in her life for so long then pulling her from a loving foster family just to send her away to school.

Cami shook off the flood of incoming memories to peek over Loki's shoulder. She noted that he had reached the end of the written documentation. He closed the file and pulled up another full of pictures. Clint noticed the switch too. He asked, "Loki, did you read that big-ass file already?"

"You did!" Cami accused him with a grin. "I thought you might be a speed reader." Loki studied their expressions. Their interest seemed to surprise him. "Well, you certainly don't read Tolkien like that. I would have noticed."

Clint joked, "No sane person speed reads through Tolkien."

Hints of a grin emerged at the corners of Loki's mouth at this comment as he returned his attention to the photographs, which were mainly shots of people coming and going from the club. The men tended to wear tailored business suits. The club's girls used the back entrance. Their outfits were all tight and revealing. Leather attire was common along with the occasional mask, whip or even studded collar. In some cases, their clothes could be described more as themed costumes.

Cami pointed to the screen. "I haven't dressed like this in awhile."

"This isn't about your dancing," Natasha assured her.

"I don't know, Nat," Clint spoke up. "She's far from combat ready."

"I'll be fine," Cami tried to reassure him and herself.

"In a place like this, the patrons are going to be handsy. Drago has security too." His escalating protest had even Loki's brow furrowing with concern.

"I can do it," Cami insisted, determined to prove she could be helpful. "We're just gathering intel, right?"

"Once we're in there, the situation can change," Natasha said, "but we'll deal with it." She shot Clint a stern look that shut him up.

Room service arrived soon afterward. Cami forced herself to eat sesame chicken and rice despite her nervous stomach. Loki tried a few bites, but stayed in front of the computer, reading every update that came in from headquarters. Clint pulled up a chair, skimming the news while he ate.

"We've got a lot to do," Natasha said once she'd finished eating, "and we're running out of time to make our play tonight. Unless they're making changes to the plan we don't know about, we need to equip the team. Who is our supply guy?"

Clint activated his communicator, asking headquarters for an update. He ended the call before reporting to Natasha, "Brandon Shale is our local hookup. He's arranging the re-opening of a few places for us and will send the info through the tablet. You should take Loki and Cami to get the clothes you'll need. I'll keep an eye on the camera feeds."

"Great. Let's get moving."

Natasha grabbed the tablet, herding Loki and Cami from the room for the elevator then out of the hotel to the dark sedan. Their first stop was a store for formal business attire where a team of tailors altered an expensive suit for Loki as well as a suit coat and slacks for Natasha.

Their next stop was an adult shop that sold sexy clothes and accessories. Natasha picked out a provocative top to go with her business clothes while Cami searched for her own outfit. She was browsing the racks when she realized that Loki had stepped away.

Cami found him in the back room with a somewhat bewildered expression. She doubted he was naive by any means, just ill-prepared for what he'd stumbled upon. She started laughing as she walked in to stand at his side. "Asgard doesn't have sex stores, huh? See anything you'd like?"

His eyes brightened as he scanned the room's inventory, occasionally settling on something that would seem to confuse or amuse him.

"You know, Nat's birthday is coming up soon." Cami walked along the shelves, knowing that she really didn't want to get her friend a toy. She wanted Natasha to be with Clint, but how could she wrap that dream up as a gift?

Loki moved to the left, pointing out a small box of condoms with a golden bow and arrow as its logo, which brought her brother's archery talent to mind. Cami felt a bit astonished that he seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her.

"Perfect, let's get some of those," she said, taking a box.

"Hey!" Natasha called from somewhere in the outer store. "Are we ready to go?"

Cami shoved the condoms and a crinkled twenty into Loki's hand. "Please get these for me. I have to pick my outfit and keep Natasha busy."

Loki slipped the box behind him as they stepped out of the back room together. He headed to the cashier while Cami intercepted Natasha in the lingerie.

"What have you been doing?"

"I was teasing Loki about sex toys. He almost blushed."

Natasha flashed a casual look of warning. "Maybe you shouldn't take his integration into human society so seriously. Please choose something to wear."

"I don't know which one to get," Cami said. She turned toward a rack of black lingerie. "I usually buy sexy stuff with a particular guy in mind."

"Black is too safe a color. Maybe you should go with something red. It's more daring," Natasha suggested, grabbing some outfits from that rack and turning Cami toward the full length mirror. On Black Widow, the outfits would look spectacular, Cami realized; but she didn't feel any of them really suited her.

Loki joined them. He scrutinized the options Natasha had chosen then shook his head and moved away, only to return a minute later with a cotton candy pink ensemble. Natasha took the teddy, holding it up to Cami for inspection. The flowy, camisole-style garment was completely see-through with the exception of the bra. The trim and panties also had little pink bows on them.

"Nice," Natasha said with a coy grin of approval. "What do you think, Cami?"

Cami pushed aside her initial shock and tried to be more mission-minded about the situation. The outfit would surely make a statement. "It's kinda kinky. Clint is going to freak."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. "We just won't tell him that Loki picked it out."

Cami laughed. "Good idea."

After a quick visit to shoe and jewelry stores, there was one more stop to get the girls' hair and makeup done before the trio returned to the hotel. In an attempt to make Cami appear younger, the stylist had done her makeup in more natural colors then curled and pulled up her hair into long piggy tails that Loki found amusing.

"I don't know what's so funny about piggy tails," Cami said, recalling his teasing of the photo back in her quarters, "but you'd better be able to focus in there."

Loki stifled his grin, yet nodded to indicate that he would be fine.

Clint reported upon their return, "Hill's team got Loki an invite to the club. He's going in as Ivan Lukin, a wealthy Russian businessman. The club is expecting him and two guests for one o'clock. What Hill couldn't get was a definite promise to meet with Drago."

Natasha shrugged, but looked confident. "I guess we'll have to get his attention on our own. Let's get ready."


	6. Chapter 6 - Vermilion Blaze

**Chapter Six - Vermilion Blaze**

* * *

Cami was last to use the bathroom to change before leaving for the club. She knew she looked good because months of training had strengthened and slimmed her body enough to make a noticeable difference from even her dancing days. Too bad the confidence in her sexy appearance didn't make her feel more prepared for the mission ahead or even facing Clint.

"Cami, you have to come out sometime," Natasha called through the bathroom door. "I can only distract your brother for so long."

"He's going to be mad," Cami whined. "I'm really not in the mood to be yelled at tonight."

"Clint, promise her you won't yell."

"Impossible. I'm pretty sure it's in my job description to make her life miserable," he teased from somewhere beyond where Natasha stood at the door.

"Ignore him, honey. I'm sure you look fantastic."

Her stomach in knots, Cami stepped out and tried not to fidget as Clint looked her over. "Uh, well," he began with wide eyes, "I guess that ends the argument about you carrying any concealed weapons on this mission." Natasha playfully punched his arm then moved over to skim the latest report over Loki's shoulder. "Is that really the whole thing?" Clint pressed. "You didn't lose any pieces on the way back from the store did you?"

"Very funny," Cami said with a scowl. He did look a bit stressed about the outfit, but at least he hadn't had a conniption. Natasha must have been working her magic on him to minimize the fallout.

"Try being her supervisor instead of her brother," Natasha replied to his teasing comments. "Cami looks really good, and you're making her feel self conscious about it."

Humbled by the rebuke, Clint relented. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Cami wished Loki would contribute something to make her feel better since Clint wasn't much help. Loki must have sensed her gaze on him for he turned, looking her over with truly appreciative eyes, then smiled and winked at her.

_Now that's more like it, _Cami thought and returned the smile.

"I saw that," came Clint's lighthearted warning from his perch at the window. He was wiring hardware that would allow him to monitor the cameras at Drago's once they tapped into the system. "And I'll be watching you all night."

Cami cocked an eyebrow. "Kinky, Bro." She wasn't going to let him ruin this for her. The team was going to a freaking sex club. She might even get some Loki kisses. Why not? This opportunity wasn't likely to arise again.

"Let's not push the buttons right now," Natasha advised the Bartons. "No doubt it will be a memorable night, but we do have a job to do here."

Natasha ran through the basics of their cover one more time. Loki's job was to act confident and arrogant. Cami had to be submissive and remember to take her cues from Loki. Natasha admitted that she would have quite a balancing act since she would be the dominant speaker, yet still subordinate to Loki.

Cami sat on the bed, trying not to feel self conscious. "Why do we need to get Drago's attention?"

"We're hoping to access Drago's personal computer," Clint said, "which means we need to get into his office."

Natasha added, "The easiest way into the office is by invitation."

"Let me guess," Cami said, "getting in is the easy part. Getting out is hard."

"See, you're getting the hang of things already." Natasha pulled on her blazer then adjusted her top to show off even more of her impressive cleavage.

"If Drago is so hardcore, isn't he going to know the most secure ways to store his records? I mean, the feds are watching him on a pretty regular basis, right? What if we can't find anything?"

"There's never a way to predict how a mission will go, Cami," Natasha said. "We just do our jobs."

"If we happen to see Anna," Cami said, using the missing girl's name, "we're going to take her out of there with us, right?"

Clint took a moment to consider. "Probably; but that's a call best made at the time." He had been pacing, stopping to look out the window with every pass. He stopped to lean against the desk across from her. "Cami, give me the order again."

"You're quizzing me? Really?"

"Yes. Tell me the order."

Cami sighed, counting out each part on her fingers. "Enter the club. Access the cameras. Search for the girl. Get into the office. Neutralize Drago, if necessary. Upload data to S.H.I.E.L.D. Regroup and retreat. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, that was perfect." Clint answered a call on his comm while sneaking a glimpse at his watch. "Your ride's here. You guys gotta go." He grabbed Cami's uniform jacket off the bed, meeting up with the trio at the door to wrap it around her.

Before Natasha could rush them into the hall, Cami grabbed Clint in a hug. She wouldn't admit she was nervous and even a little scared, but this way it felt like they were parting on good terms. Clint might have felt uncomfortable, but he was receptive enough to not break the embrace until she pulled back first.

Clint leaned close to Natasha to whisper something that Cami didn't hear. "You know I will," was Natasha's soft reply. She bumped Clint playfully with her shoulder. "Stop worrying. We'll do great."

It would have been a good moment for some words of encouragement, but instead he told them, "Remember the cameras or I'll be blind."

"I'll get it done," Natasha said with a determined nod before they left him behind.

The trio was picked up by Brandon Shale who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resource coordinator in the D.C. area. For the mission, Shale had acquired a black limousine to transport them to the club. After the introductions, the wiry-built and spectacled man slipped Natasha and Loki each a fold of cash and falsified passports. He also had a decorative, black handbag for Natasha where the device she needed to tap into the club's cameras had been hidden along with some gadgets disguised as common accessories found in a woman's purse.

It disappointed Cami that she and Loki didn't get any neat toys, but she wasn't a real field operative yet anyway; and she'd been placed on a two-month gadget restriction since getting caught steeling parts from the training workshop by her instructor a few weeks ago. They'd likely only allowed her use of the tablet and communicator out of necessity.

Agent Shale pulled out into traffic and took a wide berth around the neighborhood to come back from the airport road. Their limo arrived in front of Drago's club a few minutes shy of one o'clock in the morning. Members of the club's security, all big, beefy types, walked up to the limo and spoke with Shale. It was a quick conversation to verify the identities of the new arrivals before allowing him to exit the vehicle to open the passenger door.

Loki stepped out first, offering his hand to help Natasha then Cami. Slipping her uniform jacket off and making sure to stuff it out of sight of the door, Cami accepted his aid. She was glad that her ensemble managed to cover the essentials during the awkward exit. Then she tucked up against Loki's side as they walked in together, his arm curling around her back to rest on her hip.

Met just inside the door by another dark-suited man, the group was welcomed then led past the bar and some booths toward a set of ascending stairs. The interior decor of the club was influenced by the tales of Arabia. Heavy drapes covered the windows. The scattering of booths had colorful round couches with oversized pillows. The chilled air felt thick with the smell of incense.

"Charming," Natasha uttered, her comm transmitting her sarcastic tone to the whole team through their open line.

"Pretty bad?" Clint asked.

"I'll get you access to the cameras, then you can see for yourself."

The patrons had their own areas where groups of scantily-dressed girls pampered and tended to their needs. In fact, various levels of hanky panky were on display for all to see. The lack of privacy astounded Cami, but the clientele seemed used to the arrangements.

Several of the patrons had noted the trio's arrival, peeking up from their own amusements to get a glimpse of them. Cami realized that Natasha had to be the oldest woman in the place, being somewhere in her late twenties or very early thirties.

Their escort stopped at an available booth on the second level near the center where it overlooked the large room. He waved a server over to take their order before walking away.

Natasha asked for two vodkas, letting her natural Russian accent come through. She sat on the end of the rounded couch, leaning back into the soft cushions. Loki declined the drink menu offered by the server with a shake of his head before taking a seat. Then Cami eased onto a pillow near his feet, looking out through the balcony railing at the people below, most of which were girls in some degree of undress.

Natasha waited until the server walked away then pulled a compact from her purse, using the mirror to check her makeup and its internal sensor to sweep their immediate area for listening devices. After a few moments, Natasha seemed satisfied. "We're clear," she whispered, slipping the device back into the purse.

"I parked where I have some visibility of the back," Shale reported. "No activity to report."

"Good," Clint said. Then he asked, "Nat, how are the numbers?"

She leaned over as if speaking quietly to Loki. "Roughly twenty patrons. Maybe fifty girls working the front. Eight security guys in view. Some cleverly disguised cameras—haven't seen the girl."

Cami had barely noted the obscene number of stripper poles throughout the room, let alone the vitals statics that Natasha had collected. Perhaps she'd been a bit distracted by the costumes the girls wore and the dancers currently at the poles. She found herself critiquing their routines and realizing that some of them were pretty good.

"I doubt he'd keep her here," Shale said. "Considering his reputation, I think we'll be lucky to find her dead body if anything at all."

"We prefer to be a little more optimistic than that, Brandon," Clint responded.

Natasha's vodkas arrived. She tried a sip, smiled and offered the second glass to Loki. He sampled it, nodded approvingly then finished the drink in one swallow.

"Bring more of those," Natasha told the server, "and juice for the girl."

"So, we just sit here?" Cami asked when they were alone again.

"Waiting is often a big part of a mission," Clint said.

Loki took hold of Cami's piggy tail, giving it a slight tug. Cami looked up at him, watching as he let her hair slip through his fingers and fall upon his thigh. He wore a bored expression, but it didn't deter from his sex-appeal in the least. Cami thought she could stare at him all night, dressed in his modern style black on black suit. She allowed his touch, though couldn't help thinking of the curls he was straightening.

More drinks arrived shortly. Cami had a sip of juice, but would have preferred some vodka to help settle her nerves because she was thinking a little bit too hard over what Agent Shale had said about finding Anna dead.

"I bet the girls' bathroom is in the back somewhere," Natasha said after finishing her first drink. "I'll take a walk, get a feel for what's behind the scenes and see if I can find a good spot to tap into the cameras."

Cami was stealing peeks at the booths around and below theirs as Natasha stood and walked away. Though several patrons had noticed Cami and occasionally looked her way, she didn't find any of them as attractive as Loki. Flirting with them would have served no purpose other than to give herself a distraction, which she figured wasn't good pet behavior.

Two girls in harem outfits came over to offer them fresh fruits and sweet sauces for dipping. Loki waved them into the booth, allowing them to snuggle up on both sides and feed him candied fruits and seasoned meats from gaudy golden trays.

Cami tried to keep her mind on searching the room and the movements of Drago's security guys, but became distracted by the loud music and the girls on the couch. Loki was doing exactly what Clint and Natasha wanted, but that didn't mean Cami was alright with it, not that she'd admit to anyone how jealous it made her that complete strangers groped at him.

"Cameras are up," Clint eventually reported. "Good work, Nat."

"Thanks. I tried to sneak a few peeks into the dressing room area, but backstage security noticed me and I had to move on. He's got a lot of muscle around here."

"I'm switching through the feeds. Drago does have a camera in the girls' area. I'll let you know if I see Miss Morroz."

"What's the status on back up?" Natasha asked. "We weren't expecting this much security."

Shale joined in. "We were going to request FBI assistance if needed, but obviously that will only work if we actually find something worth them raiding the place."

Cami spotted Natasha over by the bar as she said through the comm, "I'll look for the manager."

"Cami, you're pouting," Clint said a few moments later.

She grumbled, "I'm not having fun down here."

Loki tugged on her piggy tail again, causing Cami to shoot him a look of displeasure over her shoulder. Being his pet would get old fast if he kept pulling her hair. Couldn't he tell how tense and angry she was feeling?

He plucked a plump, chocolate-dipped strawberry from a tray and leaned forward to hold it to her lips. Cami took a bite, but couldn't deny that the presence of the other girls ruined the gesture. The way they touched him, running their hands through his long hair and placing his hands on their bodies, just irritated her to no end. If he wanted her to do something, Cami missed it. She did realize he had almost finished his second vodka.

Through her comm Natasha was introducing herself to the manager, who seemed friendly enough, but wouldn't verify if Drago was on the premises.

"Drago's in his office, and he is watching his monitors," Clint confirmed. He sounded a little irritated too.

"If he's watching, maybe we should make a scene," Cami suggested, lowering her head so hopefully no one noticed she was talking when there was nobody close enough to hear her.

Loki caressed the back of Cami's neck, his long fingers gently sweeping back and forth across the sensitive area, causing her to tense and look his way again. He gestured for Cami to get up from the pillow, taking hold of her waist to pull her onto his lap. The harem girls held back, waiting for Loki to indicate what else he wanted from them, but he waved them away with indifference as if bored of their company.

Though she assumed he was just playing along with this farce, Cami kept in mind the perceptions and antics of those around them. She purposely rubbed her ass against Loki as she turned to the side. The new position allowed her to see him more easily and note the subtle uncertainty in his posture as she resettled. His eyes and features showed something different than the boredom she'd thought before.

"You look really tired," Cami said with concern. Even she would have normally been in bed at this hour, and she hadn't been hospitalized recently. She caught the attention of a passing server. "Coffee?" she asked, trying to sound like the word was unusual for her.

"Sure, sweetie," the girl said with a peppy grin then hurried off in a flutter of purple flowing material.

Cami leaned into Loki, forcing him back into the softness of the couch. She could tell that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. She put her head on his shoulder, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her side. Considering his condition she actually felt guilty putting her full weight on him.

"Maybe the vodka was a bad idea," Cami whispered against Loki's warm neck. She noted with displeasure that she could smell perfume from Drago's girls on him.

Clint responded, "Give him that coffee as soon as you get it."

They sat in silence while the music blared and harem girls danced and flitted around them. Loki turned his head toward the nearest pole, seeming to take in the girl's performance as a focal point to keeping conscious.

When the server returned with the coffee, she placed it on the small table and asked if there was anything more she could get for them. Since Natasha was supposed to be their translator, Cami faked a look of confusion, shook her head and uttered, "Nyet." It was one of a few Russian words she'd picked up from Natasha. This one happened to mean no. She would suck at faking Russian, so it was a blessing that another booth called the girl away.

Cami handed the cup to Loki, encouraging him to drink the coffee as quickly as he could. "The caffeine should help."

Loki let her recline on him as he sipped the hot coffee. His free arm was wrapped around her with his hand curling at her hip. Surely they had to stand out amid the debauchery of their fellow patrons. Loki's touches were a bit too deliberately chaste, Cami decided.

She reached up and smoothed his long bangs out of his face then dared to pull back his hand with the coffee to give him a soft, lingering kiss on the mouth, which he not only allowed, but seemed to enjoy. She noted that his eyes brightened with interest as he studied her features and tightened his grip.

Cami touched his face, tracing a delicate finger along his pale cheek to his thin lips, which parted just enough to let the digit slip through and rest between his front teeth. Then his lips closed and he sucked the tip, flicking at it with the end of his tongue and biting down with his teeth just hard enough to catch her by surprise and serve as a gentle warning.

Natasha returned to the booth before they could get much further with their explorations. The club's manager, a gentleman in his late forties with a noticeably thinning hairline, round features and thin, wire glasses, accompanied her. His tan suit worn with an open collar white dress shirt also looked well tailored and very expensive. He held his hand out to Loki, not expecting him to stand with Cami perched on his lap.

"We are honored that you came by to visit us, Mr. Lukin. I am Arlo Vahdati."

Natasha translated all of this into Russian, speaking to Loki directly.

Loki sat up so he could set down his coffee cup and shake the offered hand. He gestured for Vahdati to take a seat with them and released Cami to scoot off his lap and cuddle up to his side.

Vahdati gestured to Natasha. "Ms. Asmik wasn't too specific about your reasons for this meeting. I can assure you that I am fully aware of Mr. Drago's current dealings. Please, tell me how we can help you today."

After the translation, Loki took some time to size up Vahdati before nodding permissively to Natasha. "We heard through our sources," Black Widow said, keeping her accent thick as she wove extra meaning into her words, "that Mr. Drago has access to girls for long-term companionship. Mr. Lukin is looking for a new girl to add to his household."

Though slow to respond, Vahdati's friendly smile never faded. "I see. Do you mind if I ask who referred you?"

Loki's expression still looked a bit bored and somewhat stern as Natasha translated. He shook his head in response.

"The list is prestigious, but let's not waste time on such unimportant details," Natasha continued. "Mr. Lukin has had a few tiring days of travel and been gracious enough to come here and wait at your convenience. It would be a pity if he left dissatisfied and word got back to his _friends_."

"Yes, that would be unfortunate," Vahdati agreed just as his cell phone rang. He politely excused himself to step away and answer it.

"He's on with Drago," Clint confirmed, probably keeping an eye on both locales on the monitors set up at the hotel.

In Vahdati's absence, Loki turned his attention to Cami. He leaned close, pushing aside her piggy tail and pressed his mouth to her neck, kissing her skin with strategic firmness that gave her instant goosebumps and might have caused her to swoon if it wasn't for Clint's sudden, angered warning over the comm line for Loki to break it up and get his attention back on the mission.

Loki defiantly continued for a few moments then pulled away again, smirking in Natasha's direction as he straightened his suit. He poured some of Cami's juice into the remainder of his vodka and drained it with one gulp.

"That's really not going to help if you're so tired," Cami whispered.

Loki set his glass down, then placed his hand on her knee, giving it a strong, reassuring squeeze.

Vahdati looked pleased as he returned to his seat. He spoke directly to Loki. "I spoke with Mr. Drago. He's coming into the club to meet you and discuss your specific needs." He gestured to Cami. "Obviously, you have excellent taste, Mr. Lukin."

Natasha rambled off a translation for Loki before asking Vahdati, "Is Mr. Drago close by?"

"We can expect him soon," Vahdati promised. "Would you like some more drinks or food? I'm sure the girls would be eager to please in any way."

Loki was declining these offers as Natasha translated. He touched under Cami's chin, lifting her face to give her a soft kiss to the mouth. Then he waved Natasha over to him, pulling her into his lap and gave her a strong, penetrating kiss that she had no choice but to return as fiercely as he delivered it.

"Ah, yes. You do seem to have your hands full," Vahdati said with a grin. "I must check in with some of the other guests, but will return to escort you once Mr. Drago arrives."

Natasha thanked him; and Mr. Vahdati stepped away to schmooze more patrons.

"Hey, I'm the one who decides where you're sleeping tonight, Loki," Clint warned, no doubt scowling at the image of Loki cuddled up with both girls. Cami held back the flood of giggles that bubbled up in her throat. At least Clint hadn't forgotten that Loki was currently without quarters.

Shale suggested, "Now that you've stirred the pot, so-to-speak, maybe someone should do another sweep."

Natasha eased out of Loki's grip and settled beside him, looking more collected than Cami guessed she felt after Loki's manipulation of the circumstances. "Vahdati didn't go too far. I'm sure he's going to notice if I get up again," Natasha said. "I already used the bathroom excuse."

"I don't have a visual of the girl on any of the camera feeds," Clint said. "Though that dressing room is packed."

Cami leaned forward, looking toward the main stage. From previous experience she knew the backstage area of any club was always in chaos. "I'll do it," she offered and pushed to her feet.

Loki grabbed her arm, gripping it a bit too tightly. His expression was mixed enough to confuse her. He looked sort of mad, concerned and scared all at once.

Natasha noticed when Cami grimaced. She reached out, touching her hand to the side of Loki's face. "Relax, Loki," she said in a tone that was nice, yet too firm to not be an order. "Cami will be careful."

It was both touching and scary to her that he had reacted that way. Cami managed a smile for him despite being on edge. The God of Mischief saw through her performance, yet released her arm. A residual pain throbbed in the spot as she made her way to the staircase. The lingering discomfort served as another warning that Cami didn't really know with whom she was attempting to get closer.


	7. Chapter 7 - Plan Gone Wrong

**Chapter Seven - Plan Gone Wrong**

* * *

So many people watched as Cami headed down to the main level that she doubted she could go anywhere without drawing attention. At the first opportunity, she slipped around behind the stage, finding cover so she could get her bearings.

"You should be near the kitchen and storage areas," Natasha said over the comm. "The dressing room is on the opposite side of the main stage."

Cami's next move happened to correspond with the end of a song and a flood of dancers returning to the dressing room. She used the mob as partial cover to get past one security guard then another speaking on his phone.

The dancers swept into the dressing area and dispersed to their stations for wardrobe, hair and makeup changes. Considering the immensity of the room and the number of girls, it was obvious to Cami that Drago took the entertainment side of his business very seriously. The layout of the room offered nowhere for Cami to hide. So, she let her curiosity show through in her expression and started taking a self-guided tour. For the most part, the girls were too busy changing to give Cami much attention as she proceeded down the main aisle, her eyes sweeping the room in search.

A blonde woman with deep brown eyes and a lot of eyeliner jumped up from her chair as Cami came close. "Are you a new dancer?"

In her surprise to be face-to-face with Anna Morroz in a black leather catsuit, Cami almost forgot that she wasn't supposed to understand English. At least shaking her head worked to convey uncertainty as she stammered and bit back her words.

Across from them, a dark-haired girl with heavy blue eye shadow explained, "She came in with that tall Russian guy and the redhead. She probably doesn't understand anything you're saying."

The blonde thanked her co-worker for this helpful information and turned back to Cami. "I'm Anna," she said pointing to her chest and repeating her name again. "What's your name?"

Cami hesitated, too stunned to think clearly. For the life of her, she couldn't think of a girl's Russian name other than Natasha, which could quickly get confusing for the team.

"Maybe she's not allowed to talk," the other girl suggested with an intrigued furrow to her thin, over-plucked brows as she skillfully applied deep red lip liner.

"I think I scared her," Anna said with a guilty smile to the girls interested enough to be turning in their seats to take in the scene. She slipped a comforting arm around Cami's shoulders, guiding her to sit in the chair at her station, then smiled at their reflections in the mirror. "It's okay, hon. I've had a few days like that myself."

Through the comm, Clint asked, "Cami, confirm. Is that Anna Morroz?"

Cami couldn't think of a way to respond to him with so many eyes on her. She couldn't even pull herself together to interact with Anna who was looking her over with such interest. So, Cami held to her confused expression, biting at her lip and looking around her like she expected to be in trouble for being in there.

"I don't think you're as young as you're made you up to be," Anna said, sounding wise beyond her years. She touched Cami's curled pigtails. "Do you really not speak any English?"

The comm picked up and transmitted the voice of Mr. Vahdati as he rejoined Natasha and Loki in the booth. He asked them to follow him to the owner's office where Mr. Drago waited. "Don't worry about your girl. I'll have someone bring her along when she returns."

Anna waved her hand in front of Cami's face, snapping her back to attention. "Hello? Are you alright?"

Cami felt embarrassed and a little scared to be caught distracted. She didn't know if she could handle the open line while doing this. She looked away from the curious eyes of the girls, desperate for some direction from her teammates.

"You have a great body for dancing," Anna said, taking her in. "I'd kill for those thighs." Then she turned, checking the clock mounted on the wall then called out across the room, "Three minutes for dancers on the upper stages!" It was clear that Anna was in a position of authority. She certainly didn't act like someone being held against their will.

Another woman stepped up to address Anna. "New girl didn't show. We don't have anyone for stage three."

"Move Mary to three."

"What about five? Arlo is going to be mad if we don't cover the Russian's area too."

"I think we'll be okay," Anna said knowingly. "I'll walk his girl up there and stay to give them a little show."

Cami had been ignoring the conversation in Drago's office, but still noticed when it suddenly cut off and Clint broke in on the line. "We have a complication. Anna isn't to be trusted. Head out and regroup with Agent Shale."

Fighting to keep her expression from changing, Cami stood while Anna was turned and slipped through the crowds toward the closer of the two exits from the dressing room, which wasn't the one she'd entered by.

"Hey wait!" Anna exclaimed, pursuing her out of the dressing area into a small hallway between the rooms. "Let me show you the way," she offered, grabbing for Cami's hand. On instinct, Cami pulled away then watched Anna's friendly demeanor dissolve into the look of a cunning predator.

"Is play time over then, Camille?"

"Shit. Run," Clint ordered. "Run like hell!"

She barely managed a step backward before Anna was in motion, kicking her in the chest with the thick heel of her boot. A jarring pain shot through Cami's rib cage, and she doubled over, falling to her knees on the concrete floor. She covered her sternum, her lungs burned for air that she couldn't quite catch through her shallow, panicked gasps.

"You're off camera!" Clint yelled through the line. "Report!"

Cami wanted to scream, cry, do anything, but her chest just hurt too much. "Cleh..." she tried. "Clehhnt..."

"Brandon, I'm going in. We need that back up now!"

Anna grabbed Cami's left piggy tail, pulling her head up and over to unveil the communicator tucked into her ear. She dug the device out with her long fingernails, threw it down and smashed it with her boot.

Activating her own earpiece, Anna said with menacing glee, "Arlo, have security meet me at the office. I need to return something to Mr. Lukin." She seized Cami by the arm and the back of the neck, hauling her onto her feet. "Be a good girl and I won't do anything that will leave a scar on that pretty skin of yours," she hissed and pushed Cami toward the back set of stairs.

Cami realized she was screwing up big time. Even as she fought to breathe and keep her balance on the stairs with Anna pushing her forward, Cami grew angrier because she'd been reduced to being a damsel in distress. If she didn't reclaim her dignity quick, it was likely that her training as a field agent would be over. Clint would make certain of it.

The women met up with two brawny security guys as they reached the upper landing and two more as their group crossed to the office door and barged in. The security guards spread out around the large office. Natasha and Loki sat opposite of Victor Drago, who was behind his desk. The crime lord had a gun pointed at them. Loki looked Cami's direction, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Anna's hands on her.

"I see Anna made a new friend," Drago said, his bleached smile showing drastically white against the dark tan of his skin. "Believe me, Mr. Lukin, or whoever you really are, I would have been more than willing to discuss business if your intent had been genuine."

"What gave us away?" Natasha asked, choosing to abandon her accent.

Drago pointed his gun in Cami's direction, his gaze wandering over her body. "Camille did, of course. Clinton Barton has done well to stay off my radar since he turned against us. But his sister, you see, used to dance at one of my clubs. When she caught my eye, I found out everything I could about her."

"You wanted to use her for leverage against Clint?"

"No. She's beautiful, intelligent, free-spirited and seemingly alone in the world. I planned to collect her, make her my own; but then she got expelled from school. Her brother took her away before I could act."

Drago's confession left Cami feeling cold. She thought back to those days when dancing and heavy partying had been her main escapes from the stresses of school. She hadn't cared much about the people around her then. Her closest friends had only been useful distractions or charmed conspirators in her antics. It didn't surprise her that she hadn't given Drago any thought or notice. Really, she couldn't remember meeting him and decided on the spot not to dwell on what might have happened if circumstances had turned out differently. She had plenty to worry about in their current situation.

"We were led to believe that Anna was in danger," Natasha informed Drago. "Since she obviously is not, our interest in you and your club is minimal. You should let us walk before our back up arrives."

"Would that back up happen to be Clinton? I'd really like to settle some old business with him."

"I'm sure he's around, Victor," Anna said, tightening her grip on Cami's arm. "Camille was bawling for him before I broke her earpiece."

Being used as bait to lure Clint into danger sickened Cami. Enough was enough. She had to figure out a way to take herself out of the equation. At least the strain on her breathing was easing, though her sternum was likely to hurt for a while with how terribly it still stung.

"Clint is a dangerous man," Natasha warned. "He isn't going to be reasonable if you hurt his sister."

"You are in contact with him, I assume." Drago pointed his gun back in Natasha's direction, though he spoke to Loki as well. "Empty your purse and pockets. Hand everything over, communicators first."

Loki glanced at Natasha, following her lead as she slowly reached up with her hand to touch her ear. Right then, while everyone had their attention fixed on the beautiful Black Widow, a terrible shrieking erupted around them, blaring out even the club's booming music. Cami startled, as did Drago and all of his people.

Natasha pushed up from her chair and kicked it toward the nearest bodyguard. She then hurled herself at the next man who she pelted across the face with her purse then disarmed and used as a human shield as the first of the gunfire started.

Loki also sprang into action. With his long reach, he stretched the width of Drago's desk, grabbing him by his gun hand and dragging him across its surface. Then with a fierce twist Loki dislocated Drago's shoulder before stealing his gun and dumping him on the floor to scream in agony.

If Cami hadn't known that Clint was coming, she wouldn't have collected herself so quickly when the fire alarm went off. She twirled her body to the left. As she hoped, Anna's weaker right hand grip broke easily, though her nails scratched across Cami's neck. The stronger grip on the left was at the wrong angle to stop the momentum of her spin and also broke. She dashed through the office doorway onto the landing and ran for the stairs, not daring to look back to see if Anna or anyone else pursued.

"Cami!" Natasha cried out behind her, but she didn't slow down. Clint's earlier orders had been to run to Agent Shale who was supposed to be in the limo somewhere in view of the backdoor.

Along with the alarm and music, there were muffled bangs coming from the office and the front club area. Cami decided those had to be gunshots. The backstage area flooded with panicked, screaming girls. Cami pulled out her piggy tails, running her hands through the curls in an attempt to blend in better and pushed into the crowd as it surged for the exit.

Once the group reached the parking lot, the girls took off in all directions. Cami needed only a moment to take in her surroundings. There wasn't much light in the back, but she was able to spot the limousine at the end of the lot and started toward it, weaving her way around the running girls and dodging a car speeding from the scene.

As she ran up to the limo, Cami let herself in the back passenger door then slammed and locked it. "Now what do we do?" she asked, looking up at the driver's seat. To her horror, Brandon Shale was not the man sitting there.

"Now you die, Miss Barton," Arlo Vahdati said dramatically, lifting his handgun into view. "A gift for your brother from Mr. Drago."

There wasn't time to think, only react. Cami dove into the opposite seat directly behind the driver's seat as Vahdati got off his first round. He'd missed her, but probably not by much. She reached over her head for the door, hitting the button to unlock it. Obviously, she intended to climb out, but there wasn't time before Vahdati was leaning over the seat with the gun. She grabbed his wrist with both hands, applying as much force as she could to direct the weapon away from her as it went off again. This time, Cami heard the bullet fly past her ear and into the padding of the seat.

The door near her head flew open. Cami caught a glimpse of Anna Morroz before she was pulled out of the car by her arm and hair. The asphalt tore up her outfit and flesh as Cami fell from the limo and was dragged for several feet. She also lost a shoe.

"I've got the bitch," Anna yelled to Vahdati.

Cami knew she was injured, but adrenaline coursing through her system masked the pain. She fought, trying to slap and scratch at Anna to loosen the woman's grip on her hair. Anna laughed at Cami as her efforts to get free failed.

"I expected more from a Barton," she taunted.

Cami saw movement in the darkness. A form leaped at them, going over her and colliding with Anna. Some hair ripped out of her scalp before Anna's grip released. Cami rolled away then looked to confirm Natasha as her rescuer.

Vahdati was struggling to untangle himself from the limo. Anna screamed at him as she exchanged blows with the Black Widow, "Shoot her, Arlo!"

Despite her wounds and missing shoe, Cami jumped up, dashing to the limo, ready to throw herself against the driver's door before it could open. Instead, she ended up face-to-face with Vahdati who'd exited the vehicle a bit quicker than she'd expected.

"Shit!" Cami swore, cringing as he pointed the gun at her.

"Cami, get down!" an unfamiliar male voice shouted from behind.

She dropped as gunfire erupted over her. She heard both men yell out in pain and saw Vahdati stumbling backwards, gripping his bloody hand. He ran from the lot, choosing to leave his gun where it had fallen on the ground.

Natasha and Anna battled several yards away as Cami's gaze skimmed her surroundings in a blur. Finally she spotted the dark, prone form beyond the limo and hurried over to kneel beside him. "Loki?" she said, touching his face. He winced, gripping the right side of his abdomen. Cami slipped her hand under his suit coat, finding it was warm and wet underneath. She looked at her hand, and though the darkness made it difficult to make out the color, the liquid on her fingers smelled strongly of blood.

"Oh no," she panicked and leaned closer to him, pushing down on the spot. "Help! Loki's been shot," she said into his ear for the sake of transmitting this message to her teammates through his communicator.

Loki shook his head and tried to pull her hand from his wound.

"We need to put pressure on it," Cami told him, feeling strong emotion burn in her chest beneath her aching sternum. He continued to be agitated and even attempted to sit up. So, Cami forced him back down, straddling him painfully as she maintained the pressure. Tears flooded her eyes and spilled down her face. "I'm so sorry."

Growing weaker, Loki stopped struggling when Black Widow ran up. Natasha was panting, talking on her comm and turned toward the road where seconds later a silver luxury car cleared the corner on squealing tires. "I have a visual on the car," Natasha reported, "but still no response from Clint. Perhaps his communicator is malfunctioning."

The Mercedes pulled up beside them. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers stepped out, along with a pretty blonde woman. Their fine attire hinted that they'd just bailed on some important meeting or dinner date.

"Loki's been shot!" Cami yelled at them as the trio rushed forward.

"And Clint's missing," Natasha added. "Agent Shale is looking for him, but there's still armed men in the club."

Cami climbed off Loki as Steve bent down to help him up and support his unsteady form.

Tony turned to the blonde who looked the most worried of all of them and deposited his car keys into her hand. "Pepper, you have to drive Loki and Cami to the emergency room. Steve and I are going to help find Clint and round up bad guys."

"You don't have a suit," she said, getting emotional. "You'll get shot."

"Oh no," Tony said, waving off her concern. He teased, "I'll stay behind Steve. Let him get shot instead." From her look, Pepper didn't think that was funny, but turned without comment to follow Steve as he assisted Loki to Tony's car.

Natasha helped Cami stand, giving her a quick inspection. She retrieved Cami's uniform jacket from the limo, tying it around her waist before guiding her over to Pepper too. "I'll find Clint," she promised, "and meet you at the hospital."

Cami was still crying and beginning to shake as she climbed into the front passenger seat. She wiped Loki's blood on her jacket sleeve then pulled on her seat belt. Her back, buttocks and legs bled freely, raw with pain from being dragged across the asphalt by Anna. Her knees and uncovered foot had also not fared well. Sitting felt unbearable by the time they got out on the road. So, she turned on her least scraped-up side to stare at the lights streaking past her window.

Cami thought about Loki bleeding to death in the back seat, Clint missing and possibly dying too, and the fear overwhelmed her. She couldn't imagine a more terrible feeling. If she had been a more religious person, she probably would have prayed to God. Instead, she apologized in whispers to Odin, wondering if the King of Asgard would take Loki away from her if he lived.

Pepper's cell phone rang as they neared the hospital. Her voice sounded uncertain as she answered initially, but by the end grew more reassured. "Yes, Director Fury. Ivan Lukin. I'll remember."

Cami and Loki were separated as soon as they reached the hospital. Cami tried to send Pepper with 'Mr. Lukin', but with him heading for x-rays and surgery, the doctors soon sent her back. The businesswoman fielded phone calls from the hallway while a doctor evaluated Cami's injuries. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. agents received preferential treatment, Cami was fixed up, drugged and admitted to a hospital bed in record time.


	8. Chapter 8 - Recovery Pains

**Chapter Eight - Recovery Pains**

* * *

A dim light and soft beeping in the surrounding darkness drew Cami's attention as soon as her eyes opened. Her sluggish mind tried, but failed to focus on the machine beside her with its blurry readouts. It did occur to her that she was in pain, so she tried to shift positions, only to cause more pain that made her gasp.

"Take it easy," a voice said from nearby. A figure stepped to the railing beside her. Cami stared until her eyesight and memory kicked in to reveal Brandon Shale.

"Hey," she said to him, sounding tired, but friendly enough. "What's going on?"

"Someone will explain," he promised. Then he disappeared into the hall, calling out, "She's awake!"

Director Fury and Dr. Lloyd entered the room, turning up the lights. Though relieved to see familiar faces, it bothered Cami that her brother hadn't been first to check on her. Fury stood at the end of her bed while the doctor glanced over the machines and listened to her breathing. He also asked about the level of her pain then went to order more medication.

"Where's Clint?" Cami asked Fury. "Was he hurt?"

"He did get his own share of bumps and bruises, but you'll see him soon."

"How's Loki?" Cami asked next. She could see something in the director's expression that worried her as he pulled up a chair to sit at her side.

"I'm not here to talk about your teammates. We need to talk about your situation."

Cami knew what that meant. She was in trouble.

"Dr. Lloyd says your injuries are pretty severe. You're going to be on physical restrictions for close to a month, and that's only if you don't manage to pop any of your stitches in the meantime."

"That doesn't sound good," she said, still waiting for the punch. What he had left to say could only get worse.

"As you know, graduation for your class is in nine weeks, and you have yet to reach satisfactory marks in your combat courses."

Cami managed to nod, but let her gaze drop from his.

"If you don't pass in time, I'll have to pull you from the field program."

"What happens to me then?" she asked, careful to speak as respectfully as the emotions stirring in her chest and gut allowed. She knew he wasn't saying this to be mean. He had a whole agency of people to protect and one operative's weakness could affect the safety of many.

"You have high enough scores to work in several areas of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Romanoff says you like computers and gadgets. Surely, you could find a niche in operations or the tech crew where you'd be happy."

It wasn't her intention to not answer him, but she realized that her emotions stunted her ability to speak. Ever since Clint brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D., Cami had wanted to walk in his footsteps, understand the life he had been leading away from her and find a way to make him proud. It seemed that Fury was already convinced that she would fail to graduate field training.

Dr. Lloyd returned, injecting pain medication directly into her I.V. "She has visitors waiting out there."

"Let her decide who she wants to see," the director said, rising from the chair. "I'm sorry, Miss Barton. You can always reapply next term."

Cami stared at her blankets, waiting for him to step out before addressing Dr. Lloyd. "Is Clint out there?"

"Yes. He's with some of his Avenger friends."

Cami didn't want to cry in front of Clint's friends. "How about Natasha?"

"Agent Romanoff has been with Loki since he came out of surgery."

"How's he doing?"

"He's stable, but a bit anemic. He might be considered human now, but his blood is still different enough that we don't dare give him a transfusion—and it turns out that Loki didn't get shot after all. He _was_ injured, but it's not a gunshot wound."

"What did happen then?"

"Like usual, he's not talking," the doctor said. "It looks like his flesh just tore open. I've never seen anything quite like it. Though, I'm fairly certain the resulting scar would have looked similar to his others if we hadn't sewn up the wound properly."

Clint poked his head into the room. He sported some bruises on his face, and a bandage stuck out from under his shirt sleeve on his left bicep. "Am I intruding?"

"You can come in," Cami said. "The doctor was sharing the mystery of Loki's injury with me."

Clint nodded with respect as Dr. Lloyd slipped out to the hallway. He crossed to the chair abandoned by Fury. "I guess you got the news from Nick, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"I just wasn't good enough." Emotion tweaked her words. "I let you down."

Clint rested his hand on top of hers. "We never should have put you in that position. I'm going to appeal to the graduation committee, see if they will grant you an extension. That is, if you really want to be in the field."

"I really do," she admitted, touched by his unexpected promise to support her.

"Then you'd better work hard at healing up," he said, acting stern. "Brother boot camp is not going to be fun."

Cami nodded. "Nat gets to help?"

"Of course."

"And Loki?"

"Well, he's going to have restrictions for a while too."

"You're kinda stuck with us, huh?"

Clint laughed. "Yep. My very own mischief makers. I'm so lucky."

"So," Cami asked gently, "what happened in the club? Nat couldn't reach you."

"I had to talk some things out with Drago."

"Did we get him then?"

"Nah. The weasel got away." Clint looked disappointed, but almost like he'd expected that outcome. "We bagged most of his guys though, including Anna."

"I don't understand what happened. How did she turn out to be a bad guy? And how did you know?"

"It's a long story," he said, looking weary and glancing at his watch. "Do you mind a rain check? I haven't slept in over thirty hours."

"I'm tired too. The painkiller is starting to work."

"I say we regroup for lunch then."

"Ewww, hospital food," Cami said, making a gagging sound.

Clint appeared tolerant of her childish attitude despite how tired he must be feeling. He stood, but took a moment to straighten her blankets and lean in for a gentle, almost-hug. He also planted a soft kiss on her forehead, which further proved that fatigue mixed with the events at the club had made him overly sentimental.

"Love you," Cami whispered, aware of how rarely she said that to him.

"More," he muttered back then straightened, appearing to come to his senses. He looked a little embarrassed, lingering at the bedside like he didn't know what to do next.

Cami decided to save him from the awkward moment. "Go get some sleep."

"Will do." Clint saluted her, turned down the lights and walked out.

She was lucky to be alive to share that affection with her brother and to have a chance to prove Nick Fury wrong about her. There were several people to thank for that, but as Cami gave into the drugs, there was one distinct voice, one urgent phrase that repeated throughout the scatterings of her thoughts.

_'Cami, get down!'_

* * *

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now," Natasha explained to Cami late the next morning.

"Not even me?"

Natasha looked sympathetic. "It's not that you did something wrong. He's a little shaken, I think."

Her reassurance did little to ease Cami's upset, but what could be done with her unable to get out of bed and Loki assigned to a room at least a whole corridor away?

"Did he explain what happened to him?"

"No. He won't talk at all. Questions only frustrate him."

Clint leaned quietly against the door jam, staring at the floor. The bruises on his face had swelled and darkened, which enhanced his menacing look. "Cami is practically bedridden for the next month. Surely his majesty can choke down his issues long enough for a brief audience."

"From your tone," Tony Stark said as he and Pepper walked up behind Clint, "I'm going to hope that I'm not the one you're talking about."

"No. It's Loki, of course."

Clint cleared the doorway so they could enter the room. Pepper carried a vase with a large bouquet of wildflowers, which she placed at the bedside.

"These are beautiful," Cami said. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Pepper responded. "Clint didn't seem to know which flowers you like best."

Tony interjected, "So, we went with the bigger-is-better plan. How are you feeling?"

"There's a lot of pain when I move. I have to do everything slowly."

"She's not really supposed to move because it increases the risk of her stitches popping," Clint explained. "She can stand or she can lie down. Pretty much anything else is a bit risky right now."

"I see," Tony said with a nod. "It's inconvenient that movement is needed to get from one position to the other."

Pepper said, "We heard that you weren't too fond of hospital food. So, we got permission to have some Italian delivered. Clint was fairly positive that you love chicken parmesan."

"Yes, I do. Thank you." Cami was touched by their generosity. Considering her past encounters with Tony, she expected him to be making inappropriate jokes about her ass instead of being so nice.

"We feel responsible," Tony said. "We were in town for a short visit. Steve was staying with us. Out of the blue our friend called and said that he thought his nanny had been kidnapped. So, we might have jumped the gun a bit calling in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"We should have asked more questions at first," Pepper added, looking so embarrassed that Cami couldn't help feeling sympathetic. "He didn't confess to us until later that he'd been sleeping with her."

Tony picked up where she left off. "We found out that he'd told Anna some sensitive, political stuff that he shouldn't have right before she disappeared. So, I figured there was a chance that she was really an opportunistic con-artist or even a spy."

"Tony called Nick with the news, and Nick in turn called me," Clint explained. "Hence the last-minute warning."

"We're so sorry," Pepper emphasized.

"It's okay," Cami said. She couldn't hold a grudge since they'd rushed to the team's aid.

Natasha asked, "So, where is Steve? Did he not come?"

"He's supposed to meet us here," Tony said. "Agent Shale asked him along to run some errands. He should arrive any time."

Steve didn't show until they had started on the food. He wandered into Cami's room, toting a box with opaque plastic bags tied off at the tops. "Your group's personal stuff from the hotel," he explained to Natasha and handed the box over.

Once his hands were free, Pepper fetched him a plate of the chicken parmesan.

"I thought Loki would be here," Steve said, but realized this was a touchy subject when Cami's smile fell and no one responded. He tried to be delicate as he asked, "Did something happen?"

"Loki needs some time to himself," Natasha said as she dug through the box. "Whatever caused his injury has him all shook up."

Cami wiped her mouth, set aside her plate and eased back against her pillows. She could tell that her pain medication was wearing off, but knew she'd fall asleep again if she asked for more.

Natasha asked, "Is this the tablet you brought with you from the helicarrier?"

Cami focused on the device clenched in Natasha's fingers. "Yeah, that looks like it."

"Brandon said it wasn't something that he'd issued to you guys," Steve said. "So, he asked me to bring it along with the clothes and stuff."

Cami took the computer from Natasha, letting it rest in her lap and thinking that later she'd use it to email the Murphys, not that she knew just yet how she'd frame recent events to avoid breaking any security protocols.

"May I?" Tony asked. "I have an idea."

Cami shook her head to show that she didn't mind at all.

Tony passed Pepper his plate, picked up the device then fished his own mini-version out of his pocket. He moved to the small counter near the door while he keyed, tapped and swiped between them. Pepper realized there was no convenient place to put down his food other than on Cami's bed or his abandoned chair. "What are you doing, Tony?"

"I'm activating instant messaging." He walked back to Cami, giving her his own computer. "Go ahead and type a message for Loki. We'll kindly ask Agent Romanoff to take this one to him."

Natasha looked uncertain as she left the room.

The concept was simple and almost infantile for the age they lived in, yet Cami hadn't considered it as a way to communicate with Loki. "What if he won't answer me?"

Steve encouraged, "Give him a chance."

Cami stared at the blank screen, biting at her lip. She was reminded of the first time she'd gone to see Loki in his cell and had a hard time deciding what to say to him. This moment felt exactly the same. She figured she only had one shot to get this right so a simple 'Hi' or 'How are you feeling?' wasn't going to cut it. She also didn't want to play the guilt card on him by saying that she missed him, needed him or anything like that. They were in this mess together really. Her message had to convey that she understood that.

"This is hard," she admitted to the group. "I don't want to say the wrong thing to him."

"It doesn't have to be Shakespeare," Clint grumbled, still irritated with the whole situation.

"I don't know," Tony said, giving Clint's comment some deep thought. "Considering his vast vocabulary and flair for the dramatic—"

"I agree with Clint," Pepper interrupted. She pulled Tony back into his seat and placed his plate in his lap. "It should sound like you talking to him since it's an attempt at a conversation."

After further thought, Cami typed her message. [I'm wishing we were somewhere else right now.]

She sent the message, tensing with building anticipation for almost a full minute before setting the computer down on the blanket beside her with a disappointed sigh. The room's occupants had been silent for the duration of the wait.

"At least you tried," Steve said.

"Maybe he's resting," Pepper suggested.

Tony vacated his chair again, reaching to collect his property when the device chimed. He pulled back his hand, giving Cami the space to retrieve it herself.

With some anxiety, Cami looked at the screen.

[I wish similarly.]

Her chest warming with relief, she typed out her next message. [Did you hear that Drago got away?]

[Yes. Agent Romanoff told me everything.]

[Everything?]

[Well, the most important details.]

[It looked like you really did a number on his arm.]

[According to the files, he had shoulder surgery as a young man. I assumed it would be a weakness I could exploit if given the opportunity.]

[You are pretty clever. So, are you mad at me?]

Cami waited for a while, mindful of the questioning eyes of her visitors, before she assumed that he wasn't going to answer. She was trying to assure herself that a non-response did not mean he was mad at her, but it certainly felt like it.

"Oh well," Cami said to the others, who all appeared to pity her. "I asked a stupid question."

A nurse popped her head into the room to inquire if Cami was ready for another shot of painkiller. "You'll probably want to get one before the shift change," she said and indicated the clock.

Clint said, "Bring it to her."

"I think we should go," Pepper said, rising from her chair and starting to gather up the mess.

Tony explained, "We're due back in New York tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming," Cami told them, putting on a smile. They had been very generous to bring all this stuff, so it was selfish of her to want them to stick around and distract her from her troubles.

"We'll be seeing you again soon," Steve said as he helped Pepper with the cleanup.

"Probably not." Cami shook her head. "I think I'll be safely grounded to the helicarrier for a while."

"I'm sure one of these days you'll be backing us up."

"We'll see." Perhaps Fury hadn't told the whole world that she was going to fail field training.

Tony, Pepper and Steve said their goodbyes and stepped out of the room into the hallway when something they saw stopped them in their tracks. Natasha and Loki came into view a few moments later. Loki was in uniform and walking cautiously on his own, though Natasha appeared ready to render aid if necessary.

"We're on our way out," Pepper told them. "Please let us know if you need anything."

Loki nodded in uncomfortable acknowledgment and continued into Cami's room. He had the tablet, which he passed to Clint before he stepped up to the bedside.

"Loki has an idea," Natasha said from the doorway, pointing at the computer now in Clint's hands. "He insisted on getting dressed and walking over here. His nurses are having fits."

Cami was relieved that Loki felt strong enough to be up and causing stress for the medical team. "What's the idea?" she asked, looking between them.

Clint read the screen then activated his comm. "This is Agent Barton. I need a patch through to Brandon Shale's phone please." After a brief pause, he continued. "Hey Brandon, it's Clint. Loki has a good idea where we might find Victor Drago. You want in?"

Cami was still in the dark. She looked at Natasha and made a what's-up gesture at her. Natasha hesitated to explain because Clint was speaking again.

"I thought you might. Can you get us some tactical gear and a pick up from the hospital?" He nodded to the response, and then met Natasha's gaze. "Brandon wants to know who and how many are coming."

"Strike team should be small," Natasha advised. "Three or four."

After some thought, Clint said, "Loki, I know this is your idea, but in your condition..."

Loki didn't look happy, but he nodded, accepting that he was being asked to stay behind. He held out his hand to receive the tablet back, which Clint relinquished to him.

"Brandon, two for pickup, Natasha and myself," Clint said, and they hurried out.

Cami slipped the computer from Loki's grip. She skimmed what Loki had typed out while he lowered the side rail on the bed to sit by her feet, an action that made him wince.

"You remembered all this from the files you read?" Cami asked, referring to the detailed notes about a shoulder injury Drago sustained in college. Loki had even listed the clinic and doctor's name in D.C. who supervised the surgery to repair the damage. "Do you have a photographic memory, Loki?"

He studied her features, but did not look compelled to respond.

"You have a ton going for you. Once S.H.I.E.L.D. taps into all your potential, you're going to be one of their top agents."

He gave her a skeptical look and his frame slouched.

"You can fight, shoot, research, strategize and improvise. You like computers and can be trained up in all sorts of programming skills. How can you doubt your value?"

Cami frowned at the screen. Loki had opened a separate document to type up the notes. When she minimized the document, Cami found the instant message program open underneath it. Her last words to him shown at the bottom of their short exchange. She realized that she still wanted an answer. So, she held the device out to him, indicating the line with a point of her finger.

[You are pretty clever. So, are you mad at me?]

Loki leaned forward. His gaze jumped from the screen to her features and then to the distant wall. His mouth opened as if to speak, but he didn't make a sound. His hand moved to the spot of his injury and lingered.

"I guess that is a yes." She tossed the computer so it landed next to him. "You take it. I'm sure you'll be back in the field long before I will." She hadn't even tried to mask the bitterness in her tone.

Cami's nurse came into the room with a stern, authoritative expression. She carried a syringe of painkiller. "Mr. Lukin, you need to be in bed."

Loki took the computer and gingerly stood. He watched the nurse inject Cami's line before heading for the door. His troubled expression should have been enough to make Cami apologize, but she was tired of always being the one to admit fault. Why couldn't he make the effort to ask for forgiveness this time?


	9. Chapter 9 - Secret and Kiss

**Chapter Nine - Secret and Kiss**

* * *

Cami woke later to find the uniform-clad Loki back at her bedside. She expected to have her sleep interrupted by nosy nurses coming into her room at all hours, but this was different. She was so surprised and glad to see him, that she smiled before her memory of the _fight _caught up with her. Then it seemed stupid to try to be mad at him again when the moment for such theatrics was lost.

"Can't sleep?"

Loki dropped the side rail and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. His expression was so focused as he stared that he must have been memorizing each detail of her face.

"You're scaring me," Cami admitted. "You look like Dracula in this low lighting."

The intensity of his gaze eased as he grinned, causing her to think that he might actually know about the character Dracula. He crossed to turn up the lights before retaking his spot on the bed.

"So, why the late visit?" Cami asked. "I don't see your computer. Is this going to be another one-sided conversation?"

Loki pulled off his uniform jacket, setting it behind him on her blankets and held out his arm to her. Cami used the bed controls to sit up. Then she reached out, cradling his wrist in her left hand while tracing over the raised, faded-purple designs that curled, climbed and crisscrossed his arm with the other. "I bet these still hurt some." She tracked one thin scar up his sleeve to his shoulder, eerily fascinated with its unbroken length.

He drew back his arm long enough to pull off his shirt, baring the much worse areas of his chest, back and shoulders. Cami frowned as she skimmed over his bandage and examined his exposed flesh. She doubted she could fit a quarter flat into any of the spaces between the numerous scars.

_What did the Jotun do to him to cause this much damage?_ Cami wondered as she continued her examination, touching his chest with almost reverence. She revisited the events in the parking lot of Drago's club. To the best of her knowledge, there hadn't been any Jotun around then. There had to be another explanation for his newest injury, and she couldn't let her mind be limited to Midgardian thinking.

"Umm," Cami said, starting slowly as her mind worked through the puzzle, analyzing every unusual aspect of the previous day. When the idea hit her, the conclusion seemed obvious. "I think I might know why you're not talking."

Loki's gaze intensified again, like he willed her to know his thoughts.

"The Jotun put a spell on you, didn't they? When you talk, you get those tears in your skin."

He didn't deny it. In fact, the relief that washed over his features more than confirmed what Cami had guessed to be the truth. She wondered if there was something the Jotun didn't want him to disclose to anyone or if it was a punishment inflicted on him because he was generally so talkative.

Cami felt elated then sick, imagining how it must feel to have your flesh rip apart. "Does Odin know?"

With some hesitation, Loki shook his head. It looked more like an I-don't-know shake than an absolute no.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The volume of her voice rose. "Surely you could have written a note for your family when you returned to Asgard."

Loki lifted her hand to his mouth to peck a kiss at the base of her thumb. Then he looked away and sighed, choosing to dismiss the question.

"Odin has to fix this!" she insisted and started calling the All-Father's name, casting it out into the room as if she expected that he would be mindful of those who spoke of him and looking down on her and Loki at that exact moment.

Loki gripped her other hand as well, shaking his head and trying to capture her attention. When this didn't work, he pressed his finger to her lips to shush her, but Cami just pulled back and kept calling out. "You can't ignore me forever!" she screamed even louder still. So, he drew close, leaning in to smother Cami's loud, disrespectful challenges with a long, soft kiss.

Stunned into silence, it took a moment for Cami to collect herself enough to return the affection. Then, as her enthusiasm was starting to build, he broke the kiss, shifting backwards on the bed to gauge her reaction.

_What the hell? _Cami thought, studying his expression. A gradual realization came over her. He thought she'd be angry because he used a kiss to shut her up. _Now that's cute, _she mused. No other guy she'd made out with before ever cared that much about her feelings.

"You're just teasing me, right?"

Loki frowned, looking perplexed by the question and chose to leave the bed.

"Wait! Please don't," Cami begged, stretching to catch his arm and causing pain in her back that she couldn't mask.

Loki retrieved his shirt that had been dropped on the floor and sat in the bedside chair, resting his hand on his bandaged wound. He looked pale and a bit defeated.

"I'm sorry. That was mean. It was a really good kiss; and I didn't want it to end." He leaned forward with another wince to rest his head on her upper thigh. Cami ran her fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. "Just wait until I'm healed up," she taunted him. "I'll have you on the run."

A weary smile and another kiss on her hand indicated that he was up for that challenge.

"Clint isn't going to like this," she said, her tone turning earnest and a little apologetic. "I think he's going to be even more protective than before because I got hurt."

Loki sat up, looking around until he spotted the box with the group's belongings collected from the hotel. He moved to the box, searching the bags. Soon he returned to Cami with his own bag of stuff, fishing out the condoms to jog her memory.

"Oh, Nat's birthday present. Equally distracting for both of them if we play this right, huh?"

He nodded and slipped the box back with his stuff for safe keeping.

The door opened, admitting Clint and Natasha. Clint looked between them, trying not to act too alarmed that Loki was half naked. Loki pulled on his shirt and jacket, relinquishing the chair to Natasha. He took his bag with him to stand near the window.

Cami asked, "Did you get Drago?"

"Yeah, we did," Clint confirmed. He said to Loki, "Your hunch was spot on. We nabbed him coming out of recovery. Any later and he'd have been gone."

Loki looked pleased by the news.

Cami didn't want to detract from the good mood, but felt she should speak up. "We need to have a team meeting."

The senior agents looked exhausted, yet amused. Clint asked, "What about?"

"Loki has a magical spell on him. He gets those wounds if he talks."

Natasha made a brisk turn in the chair. "Loki, is this true?"

He nodded, looking more embarrassed than he had when Cami guessed his situation.

"You got all those scars from talking?" Clint asked, growing tense. "Thor said the Jotun tried to kill you."

"I don't think Thor knows the truth," Cami said. "Loki wasn't talking in Asgard either, remember?"

"You're not going to hide behind some spell. We need answers."

"Clint!" Cami exclaimed. "You can't order him to talk."

"He can use the computer to answer questions, but I'm tired of the games. If these wounds are from a spell, then he inflicted this damage on himself." He returned to his interrogation of Loki. "Were you trying to kill yourself? Or, were you so desperate to escape the Jotun that you counted on Odin saving your ass before you died?"

Loki leaned against the wall, staring back at Clint with conflicted eyes.

Cami couldn't believe Clint was attacking Loki. "Why are you being so mean to him? He helped you catch Victor Drago. Give him a break."

"Cami," Natasha said, "if he was so desperate to escape the Jotunheim, to what lengths will he go to escape Earth? It casts doubt on everything if he inflicted these injuries on himself."

"He's one of us now," Cami insisted. She met Loki's gaze and found him hard to read. "He helped me figure out what was wrong with him. He didn't have to do that. I trust him."

"I'm sure he's counting on that," Clint said with a cold, flat tone. He nodded at Natasha, issuing some silent and understood order, then activated his comm line as he headed for the hallway. "This is Agent Barton. I need to speak to Fury, Hill or the senior-most agent on duty at this hour."

"Nat," Cami pleaded, "he doesn't even have his computer to answer our questions."

"I'm aware of that." Keeping her attention focused on Loki, Natasha spoke to both of them. "I know you're growing fond of each other, but now might be a good time for some distance, to gain perspective. I'm sure it will do Clint some good too."

Cami was shocked when Loki nodded, agreeing with Natasha.

"Hell no! If we're going to be a team, we need to act like it." After all, she and Loki were testing the waters of a more physical relationship. It was a very inconvenient time to be apart.

Loki dropped his bag back into the box with the team's stuff. He turned to face the window, gazing out into the thick curtain of black beyond. Then he spoke as if starting a conversation with someone standing near him. "Heimdall, please inform the family that I need to speak to them."

Natasha moved toward Loki, managing only a couple questioning words when he let out a muffled scream and collapsed, clutching his left thigh.

Cami grabbed her bed controls. She held down the call button until a nurse spoke back to her. "There's an emergency in my room. Mr. Lukin. Hurry!" Then she threw off her blankets and struggled to get her body moving.

With the flood of nurses, Clint also returned to the room. He stepped to her bedside, put his arm out and swept her back against the pillow with an angry, "Whoa!" Cami pushed against Clint's arm, which failed to budge. He demanded of Natasha, "What happened?"

Natasha looked uncertain. She stepped out of the way of the nurses as they brought in a gurney to transport Loki out of the room. "He was talking to someone named Heimdall, I think. I didn't see anyone."

"Stay with him. Brandon or I will relieve you in a bit."

"Fine, but do not yell at her," Natasha ordered, following the mob and gurney out of the room.

As the situation diffused, Cami stopped resisting Clint and started crying instead. Between her attempt to leave the bed and his forceful restraint, her injuries were agitated and throbbing. Clint tucked her back in while avoiding her gaze. His jaws were clenched tight.

Several seconds passed and Cami could not control her tears, which seemed to add to Clint's tension and extend the silence. It gave her time to think about their team's complex situation and Natasha's suggestion.

"I need to go away."

Clint stiffened, his brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Loki needs S.H.I.E.L.D. much more than I do; and he's a thousand times better at this stuff. If you want us apart, then I have to leave."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Nat agrees." She knew the weight Natasha's opinion carried with him. Bringing her up in this context had to feel a bit like an emotional punch to the gut. So, Cami softened her tone before continuing. "Besides, you need a break from me too. We argue all the time. It's tiring."

Some internal conflict kept him from responding right away. He pursed then relaxed his mouth before asking, "This is just a temporary leave right? You'll be back once you're healed up?"

"I don't know."

A hint of desperation settled into his eyes. "You really don't have to go."

"I want you to train Loki to be a field agent. He's gifted and has the capacity to do a lot of good if we'll let him."

"Cami, he's..."

"Broken?" Cami offered the word. "I know that."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is not going to fix what is wrong with him. He's crazy."

"You don't really believe that or you wouldn't have let me near him in the first place. I think you're trying to make yourself feel better now by falling back on that old excuse."

"The things he's done—"

"I don't care."

"But, he's tearing us apart!"

"We were never together, Clint. We just co-exist in the same space, irritating the shit out of each other."

"Do you really believe that?" Clint actually looked hurt by her words, which should have elicited more sympathy from her than it did.

"Yes," she lied. There had been moments in the last weeks when she really did feel closer to him, but she couldn't admit that in her present state of upset. "I'm surprised you don't see it with your superior vision."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, then flinched, reaching up to tap his earpiece, answering an incoming call. "This is Barton."

Cami grabbed a tissue and blew her nose while Clint listened. It seemed exactly the right ending to this conversation, a summons to action in the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. business.

"I copy that."

Cami didn't ask. Knowing Clint, it was probably a top secret mission.

"Jane Foster called in from her facility in New Mexico. There's been activity at the bifrost site. S.H.I.E.L.D. is tracking Thor flying at supersonic speeds in our direction."

Cami nodded, unable to invest her mind into being astounded by this news.

"And," Clint continued, "they don't think he's alone."

She took this to mean Loki's request to talk to his family was being answered. "I won't keep you," Cami said, "but if Thor's taking Loki away, I'd really like a chance to say goodbye first."

A simple nod and Clint headed out. He managed to jump back on the comm line and start passing the news along to Natasha before the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Meeting the Parents

**Chapter Ten - Meeting the Parents**

* * *

The God of Thunder was one of the most recognizable members of the Avengers. So, Cami knew practically the minute Thor arrived at the hospital because curious people jammed the hallways, speaking in whispers and passing text messages. In fact, when the new shift nurse walked in with Cami's painkiller in hand, she also had her cell phone grasped in the other.

Cami asked with a touch of light sarcasm, "Is the staff sharing pictures of him yet?"

The nurse held up her phone to show a picture of Thor with a regal looking woman dressed in a golden gown standing at his side. Though tempted to laugh at the nurse's enthusiastic grin, Cami held herself in check.

"That's pretty cool," she said, managing to sound almost believable.

Staff members visible through her doorway froze in their tracks, followed by the clicking of camera phones. Then Clint, Thor and the woman, who Cami assumed was his mother, stopped outside her door.

"Thor is my favorite Avenger," the nurse told Cami, staring at her little screen. "I can't believe he's here. He's freakin' hot!" Entranced with the image on her phone, the woman was aloof to the tall, blonde Asgardian that stepped into the room behind her.

"Hi, Thor," Cami greeted him, purposely being loud.

The nurse stiffened. Her face paled. She looked tense enough to vomit on the spot.

"Hello Cami," Thor replied. "I was sorry to hear that you were injured."

"Thanks. It comes with the territory, unfortunately."

The nurse turned, her eyes going wide as she took in the towering paragon of strength and sex appeal. Then she visibly shuddered—mini-orgasmed, maybe—when Thor shifted his gaze to her, offered a warm smile and said, "Thank you for tending to my friend."

"Uh, you're welcome," the nurse managed to say, still much too stiff to look natural.

Clint slipped in past Thor and requested that the nurse get an update on Mr. Lukin's status for them. The nurse pulled herself together and fled.

The queen entered Cami's room next, perhaps saving herself from the crowd of gawkers. She took in the surroundings with a stately demeanor as Clint closed the door.

"Mother, this is Cami Barton," Thor said with respect.

The queen stepped to Cami's bedside, nodding her head in acknowledgement and offering a pleasant smile. She had very long, golden brown hair that looked gorgeous despite being a bit windswept from their flight across the continent. "I am Frigga," she said. "Thor has told me of your friendship with Loki. He says you champion his efforts to join S.H.I.E.L.D."

Though grateful that Frigga and Thor had come to see Loki, Cami was surprised to hear that the older brother had spoken about her at all. "Yes, your majesty. I think Loki will make an excellent agent."

"I am gladdened by your confidence in him. The king and I believe that this time spent on Midgard will do him much good."

"Then you're not taking him away?"

"No," Thor said, his smile fading with his puzzlement, "Loki asked us to come. He told Heimdall he needed to speak to us."

Cami asked, "Who is Heimdall?"

"The Gatekeeper of Asgard. He has the gift to see and hear anyone he wishes within the Nine Realms."

Thor sounded so nonchalant about the notion of someone watching over everyone like a true god-like figure, that Cami chose to take his lead and not freak out or anything. She did ask, "Is he listening now?"

"I do not know," Thor admitted. "It is rare for my mother to be away from Asgard. Father might have asked him to keep watch over her in his absence."

Cami felt a jolt of disappointment deep in her chest. "The king isn't coming?"

"My husband had some matters to attend," Queen Frigga said. "He will come if he can."

The nurse returned, slipping into the room and shutting the door on the people lingering outside. "The doctors have finished suturing Mr. Lukin's leg," she reported. "He's resting in recovery for a bit before they move him back to his room."

"May we see him?" Thor asked.

"I think I can get a couple visitors in. He has the other agent with him right now."

"I asked Natasha to stay with him," Clint explained. "We'll clear out of your way."

Cami signaled Clint closer. Mindful of the nurse, she whispered, "Did you explain to them what happened to Loki?"

"They got the short version on the way in."

"Make sure he has his computer."

"I will."

The nurse pulled the syringe of painkiller from her pocket and injected Cami's line before she could object. Cami checked the clock, noting that it was only a couple hours until sunrise. Soon she would be in a drug-induced sleep that would last until mid morning; and she doubted Frigga and Thor would hang around that long.

"It's okay," he said, picking up on the situation with Cami's frown. "I promise we'll keep you in the loop." He turned down the lights, last to step out as the nurse led the group into the crowded hallway.

Cami tried to get comfortable in the bed without moving too much. She'd finally settled when a bright, whitish-blue flash in the farthest corner of her room startled and blinded her. She rubbed at her eyes, peering through bright spots of color that might as well of been painted on her eyeballs for all the good it did to try and force them away. Slowly the colors faded and her eyes readjusted to reveal a tall, broad figure in the corner, concealed in shadows.

"Who's there?"

"I apologize for the unexpected entrance," a strong, older man's voice said. "Please do not be alarmed. I beg only a few moments of your time." He moved closer, stepping into the light shining in from the hallway. Though he did not wear a crown or helmet, Odin's fine attire, height and wizened features, partly obscured by the metal patch over his right eye, tipped Cami off to his identity.

Another person might be overwhelmed in the presence of the King of Asgard, but as Cami had shown with Queen Frigga and the members of the Avengers, she wasn't easily star-struck. "No harm done, your majesty. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Loki that you were able to come."

The king nodded then spoke of the matters on his mind. "By his nature, trust doesn't come easily for Loki; yet he trusts you."

Cami understood that she was in a position to influence Loki's behavior and choices. "Are you worried that I won't be a good friend to him? That I will get him into trouble?"

"No, quite the contrary. I fear that you are the only person in Midgard he cares enough about to stay out of mischief."

Though her thoughts were starting to become hazy from the drugs, Cami saw the strained sentiment in Odin's features. He spoke eloquently, but guarded his words and feelings. "Is there something you're asking me to do?" Cami asked. "The Jotun put a spell on him so he can't even talk to me. What more can I do than be patient with him?"

The king pursed his lips and reached up to stroke his beard as he contemplated this news. Meanwhile, Cami's eyelids grew heavier.

"Can you help him?" Cami finally asked, trying to fight the sleepiness.

"I do not know. My magic is powerful, Cami, but I failed to detect this spell you speak of. I probably cannot reverse its effects on Loki."

This news was troubling. How could there be magic more powerful than Odin's in the cosmos?

"You should go see him," Cami suggested. "We gave him a computer so he can type out messages. Perhaps he will tell his family the story behind this spell since he won't tell me."

"I will go. You have my gratitude." Odin gave her a small smile, which she returned. Then her eyes couldn't stay open a moment longer.

* * *

Clint and Natasha leaned against the wall outside the recovery room shoulder-to-shoulder and keeping watch for anyone loitering in the hallway. They were exhausted, yet not likely to be crawling into their beds before the sun came up.

Clint broke the silence. "Cami says she's leaving."

"I think that's a good idea," Natasha admitted.

"She might not come back though."

"Would that be so bad? She could get a decent job with her programming skills alone. The agency isn't everyone's cup of tea."

He could have taken her comment so many different ways, but Clint knew she meant it in the most positive light a friend could offer. Natasha's support included pointing out when he failed to keep his mind open to all the facts of a situation.

"I don't know what I expected when I brought her to S.H.I.E.L.D. I thought she needed me."

"Stop with the pity party," Natasha chastised gently and turned to face him. "You wanted to take care of your sister. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I thought I could make things better for her, but she said it herself, all we do is fight."

"It's not fighting as much as testing boundaries, in my opinion. You're both trying to figure out how you fit together as a family."

This made sense to Clint. It certainly hadn't escaped his attention that Cami craved interaction, especially when it included Natasha and himself. Now, thanks to unexpected circumstances, Cami had pulled Loki into their collective.

He said, "This team is really important to her."

"Maybe that will be what brings her back."

Clint shrugged. He sure was tired.

"What are we going to do with Loki?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling he's been through some serious shit the last two years. When I look into his eyes, I don't see the same guy we knew from before in there, you know?"

Natasha considered his words. "He's been manageable so far, cooperative, helpful. We've even left him alone with Cami more than a few times with hardly a second thought."

"He did handle himself really well at the club."

"Yeah, he downed Drago and several of his guys with no loss of life," Natasha pointed out. "We didn't tell him he should spare lives when possible. He made his own judgments."

"Cami practically ordered me to train him while she's away."

"Is that what you're planning to do?"

"I'll ask him about it. That's only fair, right?"

The door to the recovery room opened. To their surprise an older man stepped out of the room with Frigga and Thor. His gold garments matched the queen's, and he looked too much like Thor to not be King Odin.

The group stood aside to allow the bed to be wheeled out. Clint noted that Loki was awake, yet groggy. "They are moving him to his room," Frigga informed them. She held Loki's computer for him and followed along as the orderlies continued down to his room.

Thor and Odin hung back. "Please, allow me to make further introductions," Thor said. He placed his hand upon Odin's shoulder and gestured to the agents. "Father, this is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff."

"King Odin," Clint said respectfully, "it is a true honor to make your acquaintance."

"For me as well, Agent Barton," Odin said, nodding to Clint. Then he turned his attention to Natasha, reaching out to take her hand and raise it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Finally I get to meet the deadly Black Widow. I see Thor has spoken truthfully of your beauty."

Not usually one to lose her cool, Natasha blushed a bit. As Odin released her hand, she withdrew it slowly, tucking her hair behind her ear before crossing her arms. "Thank you, your majesty."

Clint thought she looked even more beautiful in those few seconds before she regained her composure.

"Shall we?" Natasha gestured down the hall where the others had disappeared.

The group met up with Frigga and Loki, filling his room and closing the door for more privacy. Irritated with all the attention, Loki looked away from their questioning gazes.

"So," Clint asked, "what do we know?"

Frigga took Loki's arm, indicating the scars. "This isn't just some spell that can be peeled off or drawn out of him and discarded." Her tone turned graver as she said, "This is blood magic. Loki has been cursed."

"Why? For revenge?" Natasha asked.

"Loki cannot tell us," Thor said. "Even with the computer you gave him, the curse bars him from disclosing who did this to him or why."

"A wielder of shadow magic could put such a limitation on someone," Odin informed them, "as shadows are often used to conceal truths."

"I know of no Jotun that can cast both blood and shadow magic," Frigga said, "yet someone has combined both crafts."

Thor said, "Then perhaps that is the clue we need to unravel this mystery."

"So," Natasha asked, her eyes brewing with concern, "the curse can't be removed?"

"I will have to search the texts and scrolls in the city and palace libraries," Frigga said. "Perhaps I will find something."

Clint asked next, "He's going to be safe as long as he doesn't talk, right?"

Even Loki wanted to know the answer to this question bad enough to focus on the group. The Asgardians exchanged long, meaningful glances before Odin finally answered.

"Unfortunately, we cannot promise that. Whoever placed the curse on him can probably change how it affects him by doing a new ritual."

"Should we take him home?" Frigga asked Odin. "Perhaps we can protect him."

Odin shook his head. "He has obligations here. We made a promise to the people of Midgard that he would serve them."

Clint could see the turmoil in Frigga's eyes as she nodded a silent agreement. Loki also looked upset, like Odin's refusal had hurt him.

"Shall I stay?" Thor asked his parents.

Loki grasped Frigga's hand, shaking his head at her and scowling. He pointed to the computer in her lap, which she handed to him. He typed something then held it out to her.

Clint leaned forward to read the text.

[I am not a child. Thor can tend to his own business.]

The queen read this message aloud with a disapproving frown.

"Those are his wishes," Odin said with an air of finality. "We will respect them."

Loki typed another message on the computer. [Please take Cami to Asgard to heal.]

After the queen shared this request with the others, Clint turned to look directly at Odin, who appeared somewhat conflicted. Even Thor had an uncertain frown.

"Would you consider it, your majesty?" Clint asked. He tried not to show too much sentiment, but he felt weary and desperate for an easier fix to Cami's troubles. "She wants to be a field agent, but these injuries are going to set her back a while. I don't believe she'll ever finish her training if she gets pulled from the program now."

"The easiest route is rarely the correct one," Odin said, speaking both to Clint and Loki. "However, in this case, I feel I owe her a debt. So, I will allow it."

"Thank you," Clint said, feeling much more hopeful than he had since first learning the severity of Cami's injuries.

"We appreciate your generosity," Natasha said, addressing the royal family as a whole. She touched Clint's forearm, giving it a quick squeeze like she both supported his decision to send Cami to Asgard and acknowledged the toll it could take on him.

"It will be our pleasure," Queen Frigga said. "Cami is delightful."

Clint bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from chuckling. Delightful wasn't the word he'd choose to describe his sister. "What arrangements should we make? It might be difficult to get Cami to the bifrost site when she hasn't been cleared to travel."

"We won't take her through the bifrost in her delicate condition," Odin said. "I'll transport her the same way I arrived."

Clint nodded, but realized he had no idea by what means the king had traveled to Earth, so couldn't consider what that meant for Cami's situation. He addressed Natasha. "Do you want to help her get ready?"

"Sure." Natasha moved toward the door.

"I'll help as well," Queen Frigga said, rising from the chair. With only a few long strides she caught up with Natasha in the hallway.

"Thor," Odin said, "I will take Cami and the queen with me. I'm sure there are some old friends that you would like to visit on Midgard before returning home, particularly your Miss Foster."

While this suggestion pleased Thor, Clint noted Loki rolling his eyes. Thor did not notice his adopted brother's reaction. He said his farewells and headed out, leaving Odin and Clint alone with Loki.

"I can step out if you two want to talk in private," Clint offered, his gaze shifting between the men in the hopes of catching clues as to their receptiveness to the idea. Loki stared at his blankets and made no attempt to gesture or express any sort of a response.

Odin stood tall and silent, also evaluating Loki's reaction. Then he said to Clint, "I do not believe that will be necessary. It appears that my son has other things on his mind at the moment."

The thought of a long, uncomfortable silence didn't appeal to him, so Clint decided to just keep talking. "Hey, I can understand. I've been hard on him lately, and now that Cami's going to be in Asgard, he's probably not looking forward to my company."

"I see."

"Cami thinks I should train him as a field operative, but I don't know. It will take a lot of work, and he might not feel up to it."

A twinkle of amusement in his eye indicated to Clint that the king knew what he was attempting to do. Loki was back to rolling his eyes when Clint peeked in his direction.

"What? You aren't interested in being a field agent, are ya? I mean, we do get to travel all over the world and test out the latest and greatest tech, weapons and gear; but we also put up with a lot of shit like lack of sleep, working holidays and getting beat up a lot. The hazard pay kinda sucks too."

That did it. Loki snatched up his computer, typing out a message with great agitation. [Your childish attempt to goad my interest is unnecessary. I have little choice in the matter. Your sister made her wishes known; and I have yet to see one instance since I arrived when she did not eventually get her way.]

Clint couldn't help but laugh because Loki had a valid point.


	11. Chapter 11 - Out of the Loop

**Chapter Eleven - Out of the Loop**

* * *

Clint had promised to keep Cami in the loop, so when Cami awoke she badly needed an explanation. She was no longer in the hospital, completely nude and stretched out on her stomach on a padded bench.

"My apologies," Frigga said, sitting at her side to apply a cool, pungent cream to her wounds. "Loki requested that we bring you to Asgard to heal. Since the king and your brother both approved, we didn't wait to get your consent when waking you proved difficult."

This explanation didn't make her feel better. Sure, she'd told Clint she needed to leave, but Cami had meant leave S.H.I.E.L.D., not the whole freakin' planet.

Cami tried to comprehend the change in her surroundings. Decorative wall sconces and braziers on pedestals provided the only light as the room lacked windows. The air felt so dense and humid with little to no air flowing through that she could detect. Much larger than her hospital room had been, the space had gold walls, deep red furniture and tapestries, and a pool of bubbling, luminescent water that held Cami's gaze while her brain pondered.

A dark-haired woman dressed in light brown cloth and leather garments stepped into Cami's view. Frigga introduced her, explaining, "Lady Sif is a friend of my sons and will assist with your care."

Cami nodded at the tall, athletic brunette before asking them, "What is this place?"

"This is the healing room," Sif explained. "The pool has special properties. We use the water to make medicines." She moved forward, easing onto her knees beside the divan to put her more on Cami's eye level. "I have heard great tales of your brother's heroism and skill with the bow from Thor," she told Cami with wide, excited eyes. "I hear you are a warrior as well."

Cami laughed. "Not a very good one. That's what got me in this mess."

Sif's gaze skimmed over Cami's exposed backside. "These are drag wounds," she noted with a frown.

Cami would have been more embarrassed over her lack of clothing if not so disoriented. She considered explaining the situation, but didn't know the best way to describe what asphalt was to them when she couldn't concentrate very well.

Frigga said with care, "Sif, now that Cami is awake, I must speak with her alone."

"Yes, my queen. I am pleased that you requested my help." Then to Cami, Sif said, "I hope to speak with you again." With a respectful bow of her head, she departed.

Cami rolled onto her less-injured side as the queen draped a silky sheet over her. Frigga then moved to another bench where Cami could see her more easily. There was worry in her kind eyes.

"We have determined that Loki has been cursed," Frigga said. "It is our belief that the spell on him is of both blood and shadow magic, which is a very distinct and unusual combination."

"Did he tell you who put the curse on him?"

"No. The curse limits him from telling us that."

"Is there anything I can do?" Cami asked, though she doubted she had the knowledge or any skill that would be useful.

Frigga took a moment to consider. "Your friendship with Loki gives him comfort, which I'm sure he needs."

_In other words_, Cami thought, _no, not really_.

Since the queen was being so forthcoming with information, she felt an obligation to do the same. "I think it might soon be more than just a friendship. He—kissed me," Cami admitted, feeling a bit nervous when the queen's features brightened.

"This is welcome news. Loki has not been happy in a very long time."

Cami should have felt relieved at this response, but she couldn't shake the anxious flutter in her gut. "Well, relationships in Midgard can be complicated. He's got so much going on that I don't want to be one more thing that adds to his stress."

"Perhaps you will consider staying in Asgard for a while to get to know his friends and the way his life is here. It would help you understand him better."

The queen was the cunning sort. Cami knew the game she played, even if her intent was not malicious. "That sounds very well-intentioned, your majesty, but you're basically asking me to spy around for information on Loki, which is something I don't want to do. I might work for an organization that makes it their business to know everyone else's; but, personally, I would rather he told me what he wanted me to know than to sneak around behind his back. I can't afford to do that to him."

Frigga's features remained warm and pleasant. "If Loki could be here and unhindered in his words, I think there is much he would choose to share with you."

"Loki is getting better at telling me what he wants me to know without the use of words."

"Like that kiss you mentioned."

Cami smiled, but considered the topic closed.

She slept very little through the passing hours after the queen's departure. Though the medicine numbed her wounds, she couldn't get comfortable in the strange place with her worries so stirred up.

She gazed into the flames of the closest brazier, pondering how very far away she was from everyone important to her, when Lady Sif returned with a tray of food.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"I've been awake for hours, it seems. What time is it?"

"It is early morning. I brought you some breakfast." Sif laid the tray on the floor beside Cami's resting place before seating herself. "The queen requested that I keep you company."

Since the Asgardian already knew so much about Cami and her brother, she thought it only fair that she learn a bit more about her companion. "Are you the only woman warrior in Asgard?" Cami thought she might have read something to that fact at some point.

"There are a few others," Sif said. "I train those who wish to learn."

"Asgardians start training as kids, right?"

"Traditionally, but not everyone trains in the art of war. Our city would not thrive without the skills of many different masters."

"Before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I was a dancer," Cami decided to share. "It was something I wanted to do since I was young, but didn't get much encouragement until I was older. Don't dance much these days."

"Why did you stop dancing?"

"It kinda got me in trouble," Cami said with a frown and dropped her gaze. "So, Clint had me join S.H.I.E.L.D. You know, to learn something useful."

Sif's features softened. "You are not happy there?"

Her time in field training had opened doors of opportunity and knowledge to Cami that wouldn't have been as likely if she'd stayed a civilian. Still, she didn't see herself pledging the rest of her life to S.H.I.E.L.D. like many agents did.

"I've learned some things about myself that were surprising," she admitted, "and some that were disappointing."

"King Odin says it is a fool that finds fault only with others and never with himself."

They were wise words with which Cami couldn't argue. "That sounds like something Director Fury would say; only I think it would have a few touches of profanity." She grinned at the idea of a little King Odin resting on one shoulder, whispering age-old truths into her ear while a little Nick Fury sat upon the other, barking out cuss words and grim tidbits of common sense. She admitted to Sif, "I bet those two could have entertaining debates."

She turned her attention to the food. The fresh fruit, meats and pastries on the tray did look very tempting. Cami selected a plump pink and green fruit that had a bell shape. With the first bite, she found that it smelled and tasted sweet like a rose.

"Mmm; that's really good."

"Thor likes rose apples best," Sif shared. "Loki told me that they first grew in some regions of Midgard, then Thor brought some samplings to Asgard to be grown here."

"You've known Thor and Loki a long time, huh?" Cami asked, already sensing the answer.

"Very long," was the warrior's strained reply, implying that Cami's question had struck a nerve.

"You have other friends, I'm sure."

"Of course, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg have been our companions for years."

While the women had breakfast and Sif tended to her wounds, Cami got the full rundown on the Warriors Three, as seen through Sif's colorful and sometimes conflicted perceptions of their antics.

"At least they're loyal to you," Cami pointed out after listening with amusement to the stories for a while.

"They are indeed. I hope you are feeling much improved soon. I would like to introduce them to you."

"I'm looking forward to it. I bet they have great stories to share too."

"Their tales become more embellished with each telling. You will see."

On Cami's third day in the healing room, following the removal of her stitches and a hot, satisfying bath, Sif brought her a light blue gown with long, silky sleeves and a full skirt. Since Cami had been able to sit up and move about with only minimal pain, she was invited to join in a gathering for Thor and his friends.

With Sif's help, Cami slipped into the garment. "When did Thor get back?"

"This morning," Sif said, tightening the laces. "The queen said he's in a poor mood. She suggested this small gathering to cheer him."

Also dressed up for the occasion, Sif wore a long red dress with gold accents. She looked lovely, yet not exactly comfortable in the restrictive finery.

"If we hurry, Queen Frigga said she would do our hair before the party." Sif smiled wide to show the offer to be a special treat.

Cami followed Sif out of the healing room and through the palace, racing to keep up. Sif claimed to be five foot nine inches tall, which afforded her longer legs. Cami was only five foot four, so figured she had to be working twice as hard to keep the pace. By the time they reached the king and queen's private suite, Cami panted for breath and her body ached, especially her foot.

"Come in girls," Frigga called from a room adjacent to the entry. "Let me see you."

Now that they weren't rushing along, Cami took the opportunity to enjoy the splendor of the palace decor. She had only a few moments to gawk before Sif pulled her into the queen's presence.

Frigga sat at an elegantly carved vanity, removing ribbons and jeweled clips from her long hair. She caught a glimpse of them in her large oval mirror and turned in her seat. "Cami Dear, you are flushed," she said with concern and gestured for her to come closer. Gratefully, the queen didn't appear to be holding a grudge over the request she'd made that Cami had refused.

"I was running," Cami explained, stepping into Frigga's reach. "Your castle is immense."

Frigga glanced at Sif disapprovingly at this news, but offered Cami only a smile. "The palace is quite large, but is home to many servants and a gathering place for the people of Asgard."

Sif fetched some short, padded stools, placing one directly in front of the queen. Frigga drew Cami over to sit on the stool facing her, their knees touching, so she could actively examine her.

_Guess this is where Loki gets his tendency to stare_, Cami thought after several moments passed in silence.

"What do you think, Sif?" the queen finally asked, reaching out to pat and fluff Cami's hair. "Pull it all up or leave some down?"

"Down. She still has the remnants of those scratches on her neck," Sif pointed out.

Frigga looked to confirm that the scratches caused by Anna had not completely healed over yet. With a dissatisfied click of her tongue, Frigga uttered something about forgetting to apply some medicine to them earlier and then reached for a broad silver hair brush.

Cami turned around, trying to keep her posture tall and straight as any good dancer would while the queen drew the brush through her medium brown tresses. After three days of rest in the healing room and the bath, her hair had tangled itself up quite nicely; yet Frigga worked through these complications with minimal discomfort to the girl's scalp.

Cami's mind drifted back to the days when Joyce Murphy, her last foster mom, had helped her get ready for drill team and ballroom dance competitions. By then Cami had been plenty old enough to do it herself; but she liked the strong yet soothing strokes of the brush and Joyce's nimble fingers gathering and styling her hair.

"That is a far away look," Sif commented to Cami. "I can't tell if you're thinking about something happy or sad."

"A little of both. No one has done my hair for me in a while," Cami admitted as the images of the past dissolved, leaving her near tears.

"Being a mother to only boys has its disadvantages," Frigga stated. "Sif and some of the other young ladies are generous enough to let me pamper them on occasion."

Blinking to keep the tears away, Cami noticed movement in the doorway. Sif looked that direction, jumping to her feet to perform a curtsy. She said, "Good evening, my king."

"Good evening to you as well, Sif," King Odin replied. "I see Cami is finally out of the healing room."

"I do not think she is quite ready to return to her S.H.I.E.L.D. duties," Frigga said, beginning to separate the strands of Cami's long bangs to braid them. "She favors her injured foot."

Odin stepped into the room, moving around to where Cami could look upon him in his grand armor and cape.

"Are you off to battle, your majesty?"

"Not at all," Odin replied. "I have returned from a conference with my envoys and inquisitors. I have asked them to take note of any information pertaining to the recent use of certain types of magic within the realms."

It hadn't occurred to Cami until that moment that King Odin would have his own network of spies and informants.

"Thor is having a gathering tonight," Frigga told Odin. "Can you escort the girls to his dining room?"

"I certainly can," Odin said. "Call for me when they are ready to depart."

Sif and Cami exchanged smiles as the king stepped out.

"Sif, choose a pearl string from the upper right drawer there," Queen Frigga said, indicating the large jewelry box at the far end of the vanity. "Pearls will look lovely braided into Cami's hair."

Sif looked over the selection in the box and drew out an especially long string of bright, white pearls.

In no time, Cami's hair was done in a style known as a cascading crown as the braid circled the top back of her head. She liked the look, especially with the pearls and the splendor of her blue gown. _Wow! I kind of look like a princess_, she thought, feeling intrigued and freaked out at the same time as she admired herself in the large mirror.

Like most little girls, she'd been convinced by media and marketing that she wanted to be a princess when she grew up, but life had a way of ruining all childhood dreams with harsh realities. Her parents were dead and definitely not royalty. Kings and queens rarely participated in the foster care program. And there just weren't enough princes for all those princess wannabes to marry.

Cami turned away from the mirror to watch the queen expertly tame Sif's long, thick mane into a work of art with spiral lace braids intertwined with gold ribbons.

"This might be a weird question," Cami said. "Do either of you know why Loki thinks piggy tails are so funny?"

Frigga finished her work on Sif's hair. "A pig's tail?" she asked with confusion.

Cami didn't want to demonstrate and possibly ruin her own hairdo. "It's a hairstyle," she said, "but not important."

With the addition of some light color to their eyelids, lips and cheeks, Frigga announced the girls ready for the party. She walked them out to the entry then went to find Odin, calling for him as she moved deeper into the suite.

"What becoming creatures," the king said upon his arrival, stopping mid-stride to admire the young ladies who grinned and thanked him in return.

Frigga came up beside him, smiling at his compliment. "Yes, they are," she agreed. "Now get them delivered before the boys begin to complain of their tardiness."

Considering the size of the castle, the walk to Thor's suite was relatively short. Thor had left his door open, so Odin walked them through the entry and into the dining room where the men gathered. Clearing his throat, Odin broke up their revelry. The men abandoned their chairs, drinks and laden plates to bow to him.

"I bring you Lady Sif and Miss Cami Barton," Odin announced. "See that they are not kept up past a decent hour."

There were promises offered then Thor came forward to take them from Odin, who departed after delivering one more steadfast stare to solidify the bargain.

"You both look very beautiful." Thor's brilliant blue eyes lit up with earnest acclaim. "Sif, help me with the introductions," he said, pulling them toward the table where the others waited.

Cami already knew so much about the Warriors Three from Sif, that she could have guessed their names based solely on appearance. She greeted each man in turn, accepting a friendly nod from Hogun, a smile from Volstagg and an almost seductive kiss on her hand from Fandral. All the men towered over her.

As the group settled around the table to continue the feasting, Thor felt he should elaborate on Cami's simple introduction. "Cami is the younger sister of Clint Barton, the Hawkeye," he told the men.

"Are you a master of the bow as well?" Hogun asked.

"No." Cami shook her head. "He's never tried to teach me the bow." She didn't take it personally anymore that people always assumed she'd be exactly like Clint.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has many types of warriors," Thor told them. "Cami is training to be what they call a field agent."

"What is that exactly?" Fandral asked, looking between Thor and Cami.

Cami balked, searching for the right terms that wouldn't be confusing to non-Midgardians.

"May I attempt to explain?" Thor asked her.

"Please do." Cami was interested to hear Thor's take on what Clint and Natasha did.

"Field agents are much more than warriors. They must be scouts, emissaries, performers, craftsmen, sages, inquisitors and even executioners at times."

Cami thought this explanation was quite thorough and bolstering.

"That is very impressive," Fandral said and the others agreed. "You must have been training since you were quite young, Cami."

"Actually, it hasn't even been a year since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.," she said, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It takes years for field agents to get really good in all the areas. Most never try to become masters at everything. We usually band together in teams so we can support each other with the skills we do know well."

"Cami is on a team with Hawkeye, Black Widow and Loki," Thor interjected with visible pride.

Everyone seemed very impressed by this fact.

"How is Loki?" Hogun asked, as if he had been waiting for the topic to be introduced.

"Loki is doing well," Thor answered with some hesitation. "He is making new friends and learning the ways of Midgard. Cami has been helping him."

"That is splendid to hear," Volstagg said in his deep, rich voice and raising his cup as if to toast. He took a large chug of his drink, which spilled over the edges and into his long, auburn beard.

Hogun looked skeptical. "I've rarely known Loki to ask for or accept help."

Fandral laughed. "It's not like he has much choice now, considering his condition."

Cami's face flushed with heat. "I'm sorry," she said barely loud enough for her voice to carry the width of the table with the sudden upset. "What do you mean by that?"

Sif, who was filling Cami's plate with samples of the local delicacies, stiffened; and Thor stopped drinking. Fandral's smile faded as he decided his response. "I was referring to the loss of his magic. He relied on it so heavily. I assumed—"

"He lost his magic two years ago," Cami interrupted him, trying to keep her emotions from stirring up a frenzy within her. "S.H.I.E.L.D. chose to recruit Loki because he's smart and has plenty of other strengths and skills that we need."

Cami stole a glance at Thor. He looked a bit tense and not happy at all, causing her to ponder just how much he'd told them.

"I apologize," Fandral said, sounding uncomfortable. "It is often our way to tease each other. I didn't think."

Cami shook her head mindlessly, wondering how often the group had made Loki feel unwanted and no one had stood up for him, even Thor. Cami found herself staring at the food Sif had put on her plate, which would have looked appetizing under different circumstances.

"Loki is going to be a great field agent," Cami continued, wishing more to make her point than win their favor. "He already caught an extremely dangerous criminal and saved my life on his very first mission."

Sif touched her shoulder. "Please share this tale. We would like to hear it."

The Warriors Three were staring at Cami, making it hard for her to process her own thoughts and feelings. Maybe she did want to tell them the story of Anna, Drago and the Vermilion Blaze, but a warning in Thor's narrowed eyes told her to keep silent.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "but I..." She climbed out of the chair, nearly tripping over it and her dress in the rush. "I think I should go."

Thor and Sif both got up from the table.

"Sif, wait here," Thor ordered gruffly. "I will speak with her in private."

"She is upset," Sif insisted, following them into the entry.

Thor caught up with Cami, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stop. "Cami, we must speak," he said. His tone was anxious and foreshadowed with anger.

Cami sensed a lecture coming on and she didn't feel like she'd done anything wrong.

"Let go of me," Cam said, trying to sound braver than she felt. Thor's size alone made him intimidating; and his hand clenched painfully around her upper arm.

Sif grabbed Thor's wrist. "What is wrong with you?" she demanded. "You will hurt her."

"Go back to the table, Sif," Thor said again, leveling her with a steely gaze. "This is family business."

"No. I think perhaps you have had too much wine," Sif challenged.

Volstagg stepped into the doorway of the dining room, blocking it off with his immense frame. Fandral and Hogun were behind him straining to see over his broad shoulders.

Tears brought on by pain and fear came quickly to sting Cami's eyes and slide down her flushed cheeks. Though she believed Sif was a great warrior, Cami doubted she could best Thor if this confrontation came to blows.

"You are a bully and a very poor brother," Cami accused Thor. "The Jotun are stronger and bigger than Loki, and you let your friends joke because he couldn't defend himself without magic. The Jotun abused and mistreated him while you drank your wines and told your tales of glory."

"This is neither the time nor company for this conversation," Thor said, leaning closer. His breath smelled foul from liquor. "Think before you speak further."

Volstagg moved from the doorway to Thor's side with one long step. He dropped his meaty paw heavily upon the prince's shoulder. "Thor, would you dare threaten the sister of your good friend Hawkeye?"

Thor released Cami and turned away from his shocked friends. He looked at a loss for words.

Cami spun around and ran from the room. Now that her tears were flowing, embarrassment would not let her be caught. She chose random corridors, skirting servants and guards until she became quite lost and stumbled into some unoccupied bedroom to take refuge in an armoire where she drew up her knees, buried her face in her skirt and bawled.

Thor found Cami much later, but he was not the one who pulled her from the armoire and into a strong, comforting embrace.

"Go back to your friends," Odin told Thor as he cradled Cami. His tone was firm, but not accusing. "Tell them to repeat nothing they have heard tonight. I will speak with them in the morning."

"Yes, Father," Thor answered, his gaze cast down.

Odin walked Cami from that cold, dark bedchamber and through the palace. With a snap of the king's fingers, fires sparked within the wall sconces and braziers, bringing light and warmth to an entry which looked much the same as any other Cami had seen in the palace thus far.

"Perhaps you would prefer to stay here tonight."

"Why? Where are we?" Cami asked, stepping forward a few paces.

"These are Loki's rooms."

She turned back to the king. "Then I definitely shouldn't be here. This is his private space. I tried to tell the queen—"

"I know," Odin said. "Frigga told me about her request to you."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are sad and missing him."

"But, he isn't here."

"We leave parts of ourselves wherever we go and with every interaction. You were in the company of Loki's friends for mere minutes and yet they upset you so. Why?"

Cami averted her eyes, swallowing hard before responding. "I'm sure Thor explained."

"He did, but only from his point of view, which was hindered by too much drink. I wish to hear yours."

"I was angry that Fandral laughed at Loki and thought he was useless without his magic," Cami said, feeling the emotion bite at her insides, threatening to build up and overcome her again.

"What else?" he gently prodded.

Cami searched her thoughts trying to unravel the complexity of the emotions. "I felt he was cruel to speak that way in light of the treatment Loki received in the Jotunheim."

"Fandral didn't know," Odin said. "Frigga, Thor and I decided to keep Loki's injuries a secret. Heimdall was the only other in Asgard that knew."

The hot emotion inside her stung even more as it cooled into guilt. "Then you were protecting his privacy, and I just blurted it out."

"You felt the desire to defend him," Odin said. "It would have come out eventually, Cami. The royal family of Asgard does not get the luxury of having many secrets."

She guessed, "You haven't told everyone about him being Jotun or having this curse."

"That is true. When Thor told Nick Fury of Loki's true parentage, he immediately regretted doing so because it became public knowledge among those who work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

Cami glanced at the closed doors off the entry. She tried not to think about the treasures that might be found beyond, things that were special to Loki that he was forcibly parted from now. Of course, she didn't know for certain that he valued objects over anything else.

"I grew up in other people's homes, but not as part of their families," Cami told Odin, not sure what direction her thoughts were going as she spoke. "I never had my own room until the Murphys took me in. It was my personal space; and they respected my privacy. After five years with them, I guess I thought they would adopt me, but they let me leave with Clint instead."

"Did they love you?"

A light pressure appeared in her chest, seeming to squeeze her heart. "Yeah, I know they did."

"Then that is why they let you go."

Cami felt close to the king in those moments. He'd comforted and listened to her and not been stern, even if she might have deserved it after her blunder.

"I can't go in there," she decided and walked out into the corridor.

Odin put out the fires then escorted her back to the healing room for the night.


	12. Chapter 12 - Team Building

**Chapter Twelve - Team Building**

* * *

Sif arrived in a sad and humbled mood the next morning to share breakfast with Cami. The king and queen had gathered their sons' friends for a meeting where some unexpected truths about Loki had been disclosed. Sif and the Warriors Three had all promised to be mindful and discreet with that information.

"Loki has teased me incessantly over the years and acted jealous and spiteful at times," Sif confessed to Cami, "but I never wished such horrible things to happen to him."

After a quiet meal and Sif rubbed some medicine into Cami's wounds, the warrior encouraged her to get dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. "We're going to train this morning," Sif said, shedding her gloom for an anxious smile. "Have you ever used a stave?"

"No," Cami admitted. "I can't even get past hand-to-hand combat training back home."

"Fighting with a weapon is sometimes easier than without," Sif assured her, hurrying her into clothes and along to the training grounds just outside the palace.

The staff Sif gave Cami was shorter and lighter compared to the others displayed on the racks. Once Cami had the grip down, Sif showed her some simple moves, having her try them on the training dummies, which were wooden posts with stuffed grain sacks tied to them to loosely resemble a person's form.

Working with Sif proved much more relaxed than her classes back at the helicarrier. It helped that there weren't people standing around watching. Plus, Sif had been right about it being easier to attack with the staff than with her bare hands.

"Very good, keep at it," Sif encouraged as Cami got more confident with her strikes. "I can see the fluid motion of your dancing in your attacks. You have strong limbs and core muscles. Harness that power. Don't hesitate or hold back."

They were still terrorizing target dummies when Thor and the Warriors Three dropped by about midday. "You are a fierce little thing, Cami Barton," Volstagg called out as the foursome approached.

Cami lowered the staff and wiped at the sweat on her forehead and cheeks.

"I agree," Sif said, beaming with pride.

"We've come to invite you both to join us for a picnic," Thor said, holding up a large basket in his hand. "Of course, we will understand if you choose to decline."

Volstagg also had a basket, which was much larger than the one in Thor's possession. Fandral carried the blankets, and Hogun had a couple corked jugs.

"I can tell food is a very big deal around here," Cami said. She acted pleasant, but felt wary of a repeat altercation. "I suppose we can join you if Sif wants to."

It turned out that Sif did want to, so the group wandered deep into the palace gardens to relax in the shade of the trees. Cami trailed behind the others, admiring the unusual, yet beautiful and fragrant flower species growing around them. By the time she reached the trees, using her staff as a walking stick, the others had started in on the food.

"Cami, may we speak of last night?" Fandral asked as Cami sat between him and Sif on the blankets. "I do wish to apologize again." This time his expression and tone showed true remorse.

"Thank you, Fandral. I appreciate it, but I assumed you knew more than you did."

"Still," Hogun interjected, "we have made the habit of speaking disrespectfully to each other and about each other, even if just in jest. Odin wishes us to be less that way."

A poignant moment passed before Thor suggested, "Now that they are aware of Loki's situation, I think you should tell us about his first mission for S.H.I.E.L.D."

While she tried to decide where to begin her tale, Cami took a roll offered by Sif, ripped it open with her fingers and dropped some pieces of flavored meat into it for a sandwich. "Well, you see, Loki and I were sharing my bed," she said in a purposely nonchalant tone, "when there was a knock on my door."

Hogun choked on his drink, which caused Thor to laugh.

"Wait," Sif said, reaching out to touch Cami's knee with a stunned-silly look on her features. "You said you were sharing a bed with Loki?"

"Indeed, I heard that too," Fandral said, his gaze turning sly. "I did not know this was to be a love story."

Volstagg piled meat on his own makeshift sandwich, while casting concerned looks over to the sputtering and coughing Hogun. "So, how did you two end up in the bed?" he asked Cami. "It seems that would be a more fitting place to begin your tale."

Cami giggled, pleased that she'd caused such an uproar. "Loki had just been discharged from the hospital. He was tired and had nowhere else to sleep yet. So, I let him nap on my bed."

"With you?" Thor asked, clarifying the point that had them all in an uproar.

"Yes, but it was innocent."

"We must believe you if that is what truthfully happened," Fandral said, clearly choosing to believe otherwise. "Please continue."

"Like I said before, there was a knock on my door. It was a soldier sent by my brother to escort us to Washington D.C. That's when we found out that Clint and Natasha had been called away to look for a young woman that had gone missing."

"Ah, it was a rescue mission then," Hogun said.

"Yes, it was," Cami confirmed. "So, Loki and I flew to Washington D.C. and met up with Clint and Natasha."

"Did they know who had taken the girl?" Sif asked.

"They didn't know for sure, but there was evidence that it was a man named Victor Drago, who many believed had done terrible things in his life, including stealing girls and selling them as slaves for men's pleasure."

Cami watched the group's expressions darken as they took in this fact, though Volstagg had yet to stop chewing at the substantial sandwich he'd constructed, which took both bulky hands to keep a good grip on.

"So, what did you do?" Sif prodded.

"We made a plan to infiltrate his evil lair. Loki's mind is very keen and able to remember large amounts of written information. So, he read everything S.H.I.E.L.D. had learned about Drago. Then he and Natasha dressed in fine clothes like Drago's friends would wear to fool him into thinking they could be trusted."

Hogun nodded approvingly. "That is a very wise course of action."

"We had to make Drago believe that Loki had slave girls of his own and wanted to obtain more. So, my job was to pretend to be one of his pleasure slaves." Cami gestured to her uniform. "Obviously, clothes like this wouldn't have convinced Drago. I had to get a special outfit that hardly covered anything. I was basically naked."

Fandral leaned back against the trunk of the nearest tree, smiling, but trying not to get caught doing it. "Were there other unclothed females there? Did Drago have many slave girls?"

"Oh yeah. He had dozens of girls serving and dancing for him and his friends."

Hogun did not seem as interested in the girls as Fandral. "You did not say what Hawkeye was doing."

Cami explained, "Because Clint had known Drago from his past, he could not go with us. Drago would have recognized him and known we weren't his friends after all. Clint was watching over us from a distance and listening through our communication devices."

Realizing that she had them hanging on her every word, Cami did embellish things a little bit as she described kissing Loki to 'keep up appearances' all the way through the events leading up to Loki speaking his first words to her.

"I didn't know he was cursed and shouldn't talk. So, when I ran to him and found he was bleeding, I thought he'd been shot by Vahdati," Cami explained. "Then Captain America and Iron Man showed up to help Clint and Natasha fight Drago's henchmen while Loki and I went to the hospital."

"When did Loki catch the very bad man Drago?" Hogun asked.

"Not until the next day when he remembered what he'd read about Drago's shoulder. Loki knew where Drago had gone to get his shoulder healed when he was younger. He told Clint and Natasha and they were able to capture him there before he could get away again."

"That was an exciting story," Volstagg said. "I can see how telling us would have been difficult if we didn't know some of the things we do now."

Everyone else agreed.

"Do your people trust him?" Fandral asked with care. "After all he's done to them?"

"Not everyone. I think it does help that he's been so..." She couldn't think of the right word.

"Unlike himself?" Thor offered with sad eyes. "You didn't know him before, so you wouldn't see it like the rest of us. He's a changed man, Cami, and not necessarily all for the better."

"Why do you say that? Surely we'll find a way to lift the curse and he'll be able to talk again."

"His scars run much deeper than his flesh," Thor said. "When he attacked the Earth, he was arrogant, confrontational and fearless. Can you tell me truthfully that he displays those traits now."

"Perhaps in small amounts," Cami was quick to respond. "He's been through a lot though."

"Yes, he has, but we have to be prepared for the possibility that there is still more going on here than we know."

"Do you think it is a trick?" Hogun asked Thor. "Loki playing us all for fools?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Fandral said. "Though this whole thing seems like a pretty elaborate hoax, even for Loki."

"We should not make assumptions," Sif scolded them. "We have no evidence that he is lying to anyone."

"It's hard to tell a lie when you can't talk," Cami said firmly. "Maybe I'm the ultimate fool here, but I have no reason not to believe him."

Volstagg swallowed then smiled. "We hope that never changes."

* * *

Loki wanted out of the hospital in the worst way and decided to stage his own protest. After he refused to eat, take his medications, stay in bed, change out of his uniform, or follow the tidbits of medical advice doled out by practically everyone from the doctors down to the cleaning staff, Clint and Natasha had him discharged.

As a thank you for allowing him to be involved in Victor Drago's capture, Brandon Shale insisted on driving them out to the airstrip to catch their plane back to the helicarrier. Apparently, his bosses were talking a possible promotion for him; and Brandon felt he owed them all a personal favor for helping get his career moving in a positive direction again.

Upon the trio's return, Fury ordered them to get moved into the team suite on the third level as soon as possible. He also had a full agenda of items to discuss with Natasha and Clint. So, Loki's keepers didn't even have time to pack up their belongings before they were called away to a long meeting.

This left Loki alone to direct the cleaning staff who had been tasked to assist with the move-in efforts. He had them put Clint's stuff in the first bedroom on the starboard side of the living room as it was the closest to the hallway in and out of the suite. It was the clear choice as Clint would think of himself as the team watchdog keeping an eye on all comings and goings.

Natasha got the middle bedroom on the same side as it shared a bathroom with Clint's room and would afford more opportunities for their interaction. The fact that it was slightly bigger with more closet and storage space for her wardrobe would probably be enough to keep her from deciding to switch to another room.

Loki took the first bedroom on the port side so he could be next to the room that Cami had been drawn to. Their rooms also shared a bathroom in between with connecting doors into the bedrooms for convenience.

Loki knew there was a chance that Clint would intervene on the room setup as soon as he discovered that both bathrooms had the connecting doors. It was sheer luck that they were so tired when they arrived back at the suite that Clint and Natasha's discussion on the matter was brief and uneventful. Natasha liked her room and refused to move anything. Clint didn't want the hassle of moving either and dreaded upsetting Cami by stealing the room she'd liked so much.

The cleaning staff returned the next day with Cami's belongings. Loki stayed in his room until they'd finished. Then he peeked into the room from the bathroom, making sure that her pictures and books had been placed properly on the shelf above the desk as in her old quarters.

It became clear that Clint was working a bit too enthusiastically on Loki's training schedule. Loki endured two long days of written tests to determine what he knew about each area of academic study offered in the field operative curriculum. It was dull and draining for Loki to fill in so many little circles on test sheets, label inane diagrams and write little paragraphs explaining the meaning of this term or the logic behind some process; but he focused his efforts the best he could. He understood that by excelling in these tests, he could prove himself capable of tackling much more challenging assignments.

The promising results from these tests spurred Clint to request that Loki be allowed to wave the majority of the field operative curriculum, which Fury approved, guessing that Loki would be bored sitting through such basic classes day after day. Though, Loki was required to study S.H.I.E.L.D. rules and procedures as well as learn how to operate and maintain the essential vehicles and equipment on board the helicarrier.

Agent Barton, in review of the Drago mission, decided that he wanted to see Loki trained up in the use of firearms. He was a gun enthusiast, of course, and couldn't help spouting off long-winded facts and history about the various types of handguns commonly used by S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. Clint even knew what guns the key figures in the organization carried for duty.

Loki proved a natural marksman, showing as much skill with rifles as with the handguns. Obviously, he wasn't as good as Clint yet, but he still drew a crowd every time he appeared at the range, which got quite uncomfortable at times and even a little distracting.

Natasha also had plans for Loki's training. "Brawn doesn't always win a fight," she told him. "You expend too much energy and have a tendency to telegraph your movements. We're going to make your moves smaller, quicker and deadlier. And, since you can think on your feet, we're going to work on being creative with your environment."

Loki might have been more offended by her critique of his fighting style if he hadn't been so intrigued by her promises. With him forced to rely more on his fighting ability now that he couldn't cast spells, what would it hurt to let her try to teach him something new?

Mindful of his interest in computers, Fury had stacks of books delivered to the suite for Loki to peruse at his leisure. In truth, Loki was reading and learning too quickly to be enrolled in any particular computer class. So, S.H.I.E.L.D. let him do self-study in the various computer sciences.

Loki didn't usually leave the suite voluntarily. Walking the halls of the helicarrier could be intimidating. There was never true quiet or peace it seemed. The vessel, machinery, and people were all in a constant hum. It was a strong, flowing current of purpose and resolve with which he just couldn't seem to connect.

Even the aspects of this new life that compelled and excited him could not overcome the foreboding truth that he was incomplete. Having Cami gone only made him more aware and susceptible to his fears and insecurities. The fact that he thought so often about a mere mortal and missed her so deeply after only a few days' time, was another indication of just how pathetically weak he'd become.


	13. Chapter 13 - Thomas Murphy

**Chapter Thirteen - Thomas Murphy**

* * *

"Loki needs time to be around the crew, work on his social skills and build up his confidence," Clint reported to Fury. With so much going on, Clint had been asked to come in person for an update.

"That really doesn't seem like him, does it? Loki craved attention so much that he tried to conquer and rule our planet," Nick said candidly, scanning over the report Clint had submitted. "Get him set up with those regular visits to see Dr. Montoya. I want to hear what she has to say about his behavior."

"There's no guarantee he'll communicate with a shrink," Clint told Nick. "He already doesn't use the computer to talk nearly as much as he could."

"The communication barrier can't be helping with his confidence."

"I agree."

"Have you noticed any animosity toward him from the crew since you got back?"

"There's been some looks, but nothing out of the expected really," Clint said casually. "If I get Loki out among the crew more, everyone can get used to his presence."

Nick put down the tablet. "Sounds like you're giving this assignment a lot of thought and attention. Has it helped that Cami is away?"

Clint found this to be a strange question. "It's only been a few days."

"Right, yet you've been much less tense and distracted. Romanoff, Hill, Hopper, Dr. Lloyd—we've all noticed."

"Sir, if my work hasn't been acceptable, I would have preferred to hear about it long before now."

"This isn't a performance review, Clint," Nick tried to reassure him. "We work pretty closely around here, as you know. People notice if you're a little off."

"I understand," Clint said, not really feeling as calm as he acted. "I don't think we should blame Cami for any issues I may or may not be having."

Nick asserted, "These are not accusations, just observations from people who care about your well being."

Clint asked stiffly, "Is there anything else?"

"Personnel needs Loki's paperwork done. Natasha collected it a short while ago. Make it a priority."

Clint stood in preparation to leave.

"Oh, and Clint," Fury asked, "have you decided on the team's name yet?"

"I'm not sure we have much of a team if Cami doesn't come back," Clint said. "Natasha will probably return to solo missions; and I'd just pull Loki in with my main guys."

Nick was surprised to hear this. "I thought that's why she went to Asgard, so she could return sooner and finish her courses before graduation."

"She expressed some doubts at the hospital, but that was before Asgard entered the equation. Really, I don't know what she'll do," Clint explained.

"Then think of a name. Pronto."

Clint jammed his hands in his jacket pockets and headed for the door. He barely managed to toss a "Yes Sir," back in Fury's general direction before he cleared the doorway.

* * *

Reading proved to be the best distraction for Loki. So, he read nearly all the time. He was stretched out on his bed with a tech manual in hand when he heard the lock release on the suite door and Clint and Natasha chatting as they came down the hall into the living area.

"Loki, come here," Natasha called out loud enough for her voice to carry throughout the suite.

He closed his book, got up and stepped out of his bedroom, yet lingered near the doorway. Natasha set a short stack of files on the table in the center of the gathering area and eased onto the starboard side couch. Clint came around to sit at her side.

"We've got some urgent business to discuss," Natasha said. "If we're going to officially hire you as a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. there has to be paperwork. Fury says he needs all these forms filled out by morning."

Loki rolled his eyes and reluctantly walked over to them. He settled into the rocker recliner.

Natasha took the top file off the stack, opening it up to the first page and pulling a pen from her jacket pocket. "First we need to know what name you're going by. Are you Loki Odinson or Loki Laufeyson?"

Loki frowned, projecting his annoyance that they knew about Laufey. No doubt his oaf of a brother had been running his mouth without engaging his brain at the same time.

"We can't pay you, give you benefits, or even legally employ you if we don't have the paperwork," Natasha explained.

"Just choose one," Clint said to Loki. "If you decide you don't like the name, you can always change it later. S.H.I.E.L.D. has procedures for that too."

There was another drawn out silence, during which Loki decided that he wasn't going to even show them the courtesy of making eye contact.

Natasha sorted through the paperwork. "Hey look. They've provided an alias form."

"Loki is a pretty unique name," Clint said, "and even Thor goes by Donald Blake sometimes."

Natasha asked, "What do you think, Loki? Would you prefer to choose an alias?"

_That's a compelling idea_, Loki thought.

"You can't use Ivan Lukin though," Clint said. "That name has already been linked to an incident and a hospital stay. You'll want something clean and totally new that you won't mind keeping for a while."

Loki got up from the chair and walked into Cami's room. When he returned with a picture frame in his hand, Clint and Natasha were exchanging curious looks.

Clint took the frame from Loki. "This is Cami's foster family the Murphys," he said. "That's the name you want?"

Loki gave a combination of a shrug and nod.

That appeared good enough for Natasha. "Great. Now you just need a first name to go with it. Go get your computer and look up some names. There are thousands of name sites out there."

Loki returned the picture to Cami's room then continued into his own room through the bathroom. It took a little searching, but Loki found his computer under a pile of books and tech manuals on his bed. Once he was settled in the chair again, Natasha traded him the pen and first set of papers for the computer.

"Here, I don't know most of this stuff about you. You'll have to fill it out," she said.

Loki started in on the paperwork while Natasha worked on the computer.

"I don't think you should pick his name for him," Clint teased Natasha, looking over at the screen.

"That's not what I'm doing," she quipped. "This is research." There was a pause while she found what she was looking for. "This site says the name Clint means a place on the headland. What's a headland?"

"It's a piece of land that sticks out into a body of water, like a promontory," Clint said. "That's one of several meanings actually; all of them are pretty lame. I'm sure I was named after Clint Eastwood. My dad was a fan. Mom probably just fancied the name up by making it Clinton. I never went by that though. What does your name mean?"

Natasha had to switch to the list of girl names. "Born at Christmas," she read out. "I didn't know that."

"Huh. Imagine how cool that would be if you actually had a December birthday?"

She laughed. "Do you realize that I've had to work every birthday since I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Then take it off," Clint said. "Plan a trip or something. You've got to have more than enough leave accrued. If you're gone, they will be forced to exclude me from any away missions so I can keep watch on the kiddos."

Natasha shook her head with visible disapproval. "I can't believe you just called Loki a kiddo. You really do think of yourself as the papa bear, don't ya?"

Clint said, "The point I was trying to make is that I wouldn't mind some down time from the constant travel. They've had me out at least twice a month since Cami arrived, usually more."

Loki kept his gaze on the papers as Natasha and Clint talked. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, sometimes he found their interactions amusing. Until Cami returned, he had to be watchful and diligent in the task of bringing the senior agents together. He wasn't sure just how difficult it would be yet, but he had made a promise of sorts to Cami to arrange their romantic union by Natasha's birthday, a date he had yet to discover.

It didn't take a genius to see that Natasha already had strong feelings for Clint. Loki had known this for the last two years, which spurred him to believe that Clint had to be the most oblivious man he'd ever met. Something had to be amiss with the amazing Hawkeye if he hadn't discovered the opportunity that paraded directly under his nose nearly every day.

"I'll think about taking that leave," Natasha said, passing the computer back over to Loki. Then she started to get up. "I need a shower."

"Wait," Clint said, tapping her hip. "I almost forgot. Nick says we have to name the team."

"Right now?" Natasha said with a hint of a whine.

"He made it seem pretty important," Clint said. "Do you have any ideas?"

Natasha dropped back into the cushions with a look of annoyance. "Unless it's cute and cuddly, almost anything we'll think of is going to be in use already. We might as well pull out a dictionary, choose some random words to put together and call it good."

"I'm not sure how Cami would take that."

"Well, then make her name her own damn team. I've had a hell of a day," Natasha said, rising from the couch again to disappear into her room.

Clint dropped the pen in his hand and rubbed at his forehead. "Is the whole world in a bad mood today?"

Loki studied him, noticing how the agent's tension actually escalated with the annoyed departure of Natasha. Perhaps he was more affected by her than Loki had thought.

When Clint moved his hand, he saw Loki watching him. "What?" he snapped. "You actually have an opinion you're willing to share?"

Loki dropped his gaze to the tabletop then slowly drifted back to the work at hand. He could have attempted a response with his computer, but he didn't have a clever comeback to offer anyway. Words just seemed to fail him.

He pretended to read the forms, but Clint wasn't fooled.

"Hey, sorry," Clint apologized, staring until Loki finally met his gaze again. "The last few days of constant tests and such couldn't have been fun," Clint sympathized. "You have done really well, by the way, and I shouldn't be giving you crap."

Though Loki thought the apology and praise should have meant little to him, he did actually feel a spark of sentiment, which caused him to frown even deeper.

"I'd really like to see you using the computer more to talk to people," Clint said. "Tomorrow I'm supposed to take you to see the therapist; and I'm pretty sure she's going to require you to answer her when she asks you questions."

Loki pondered this news. He disliked the doctors of Midgard on principle. Now he was going to be subjected to a mind doctor as well. This was not welcome news.

"Pissing off the doctors here is a whole lot more serious than in D.C. These doctors can pull you from active duty if you don't play their games. I don't know about you, but I never want to be stuck behind a desk," Clint confided, glaring at the paperwork in front of him.

Clint picked up the pen and tried to concentrate on the next form. "Hey, when's your birthday?"

The question was tricky. Asgard used a totally different and more advanced calendar system. Loki wasn't even sure how to calculate his date of birth by the Gregorian calendar. He just stared at Clint, hoping he would discover the error on his own.

"Your birthday," Clint repeated. "You know, the month, day and year you were born?"

Loki's stare deepened, wordlessly saying, 'Don't be a halfwit.'

It took Clint a few long moments more to interpret Loki's look accurately and come to his senses. Then he looked a little embarrassed.

"Never mind. I'll just let you do this." Clint turned on the television, chose an action flick from the network archive and stretched out to relax.

Amid the car chases, cheesy dialogue, scantily-clad girls and outrageous explosions on the big screen television, Loki actually got through the paperwork, answering the questions to the best of his ability.

All that was left to do was add a first name to his alias form. So, he accessed a name website with the computer and started reading the boy names from A and going forward.

He could have chosen any decent sounding name, but since Natasha and Clint had taken the time to actually look up the meanings of their own names, Loki realized that this might be a chance for him to leave them a clue about the situation behind his cursing. He couldn't come right out and tell them what had happened to him after all.

He must have been reading names and their meanings for over an hour, because Clint's movie ended and he wandered off to the bathroom, which Natasha had only vacated within the last few minutes.

Loki started to doubt he'd find anything clue-worthy when he found one at least promising enough for him not to dismiss it outright. He checked the name on a couple different sites, finding that its meaning was consistent and decided to add it to his alias form. Then he dropped the pen and computer on the paper and walked away. The curse just wouldn't let him do anything more obvious to catch his counterparts' attention.

Natasha stepped into Loki's doorway while he was reading at his desk. She'd gathered his paperwork for the trip back to personnel. "Thomas Murphy," she read from the alias form. "I guess you could pass for a Thomas. What made you choose that name?"

He wished she could understand how profound his disappointment was that she hadn't followed through like he'd hoped. He'd tried to leave a clue back in Asgard with similar luck. He shouldn't have been so surprised that people wouldn't find what they weren't looking for in the first place.

Clint called from the living room, "What does it matter? He will always be Loki. Thomas Murphy will only exist on paper."

"We're going to get something to eat. Are you going to come along this time?" Natasha asked, looking hopeful.

Loki shook his head. This was far from one of his better moments. He couldn't brave the crew's glares in his current mood.

"We'll bring you something back then," Natasha promised before leaving with Clint.


	14. Chapter 14 - Bad Impressions

_Note- This is the last chapter of Mischief Makers - Part One. The story continues in Mischief Makers - Part Two._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen - Bad Impressions**

* * *

Clint had an agenda already figured out for his day when he woke the next morning. Loki had his first session with Dr. Montoya at nine thirty. Clint planned to take him to the range between breakfast and the appointment.

Natasha had showered and left early to tackle an op for Agent Hill, so Clint didn't have to negotiate use of the bathroom. He wandered in there, eying Natasha's bottles and tubes of various skin, hair and hygiene products scattered across the long counter. As usual, some had managed to make it over to his side. For a woman generally so organized in her professional life, the messy state of her personal items astounded and amused him. Clint collected the few offending trespassers (toothpaste, eyeliner and hand cream), secured their lids and placed them next to Natasha's sink.

He used the facilities then pulled off his sleepwear, noting that Natasha's silky red underwear and bra had once again been left hanging out of the clothes hamper. As he pushed everything back in and dropped his clothes on top, Clint wondered just how many different colored sets of underwear she owned. He'd seen half the rainbow in silk and lace already that week.

After a quick shower, Clint shaved, brushed his teeth and dressed before he realized that he hadn't heard even a peep from Loki's side of the suite. He slipped his communicator into his ear and walked out of his room, crossing the living area to knock on Loki's door.

"Hey, Loki, we've got stuff to do today."

Loki opened his door dressed in his uniform. He had a tech manual in his hand, held open by his fingers to keep his reading place.

"Oh, didn't realize you were up already," Clint said, taking a step back. "Shall we head to breakfast? I would like to get some range time in before your session with Dr. Montoya."

Loki didn't look eager, but he set his manual on his desk, put on his uniform jacket and grabbed his computer.

The mess hall was always crowded at that hour, so there wasn't a table available for just the two of them. Mike Hopper, who sat with a couple of the guys from Clint's elite strike team, the Hellhounds, eagerly waved them over to take the last two seats at their table.

Clint greeted the group, taking the spot next to Hopper. The men responded respectfully, though they were obviously very interested in Loki as he settled next to Clint and stared at the toast, eggs and bacon on his tray.

"I know you've been busy," Hopper said to Clint. "I need to schedule a time with you to go over some things."

Clint nodded. "Oh yeah, I figured; not that I have any doubts that you're doing a great job. I told Nick you could handle everything while I was away."

"Do you have any time this morning?"

"I can meet you about nine forty-five if that will work," Clint offered.

"That's perfect." Hopper returned to his breakfast and the entire table went silent.

Clint shifted his attention to Loki who wasn't eating, only staring at his food. He didn't know if he should say something to him or not when the attention from the other guys was the obvious reason for Loki's apprehension.

Sitting next to Loki was Gary Stott who'd opted for the biscuits and gravy with his eggs. He added some extra pepper to his breakfast then set the shaker next to Loki.

Loki's gaze shifted to the pepper then to Stott, making uncomfortable eye contact.

"I don't know about you," Stott said with a casual drawl, "but I like a little extra pepper on my eggs."

Clint realized this wasn't a challenge or attempt to poke fun at Loki. Stott was one of the more relaxed members of the Hellhounds and had a way with his teammates that Clint admired and often put to good use in managing disputes and morale.

With some hesitation, Loki took the pepper and sprinkled some on his eggs. Then he picked up his fork and slowly started to eat, keeping his gaze down to avoid making eye contact with anyone else.

Hopper asked Clint, "Do you know when Cami's coming back?"

"I have no clue," Clint admitted, sipping his coffee.

"I heard she's in Asgard," Dan Kotter said. "Is that for real?"

Clint sat back in his chair, taking a moment to think before he spoke. "Yes, King Odin allowed her to go to Asgard to heal from her injuries."

"That's wild," Kotter said with an enthusiastic grin. "My great grandpa used to read us stories of Asgard and the Norse gods. Some of those stories are seriously messed up."

Clint did not like how this conversation was going. Loki must have felt similarly because he had stopped eating again.

"I'm sure you shouldn't believe everything you read," Hopper said. "Some researchers claim that at least most of American history has been tainted from the original facts. How can we expect old stories about a far away world to be more accurate?"

Kotter gestured to Loki. There was an edge to his voice as he said, "Well, we do have an expert here, don't we? Maybe if we ask nicely, Loki will enlighten us."

"Hey," Clint jumped in, being stern. "Don't."

"What? What did I do?" Kotter asked, throwing up his hands as if to defend himself from an attack. "I was just hoping for some cultural exchange, you know. The guy's a legend and we're not allowed to talk to him?"

"There's a very big difference between talking and disrespecting him," Hopper insisted.

"Alright, maybe I'm razzing him a bit, but I don't feel like we should be welcoming him in with wide open arms." Kotter's tone escalated as he continued to defend himself. "The memorial wall says it all, Mike. Those people were our brothers and sisters-at-arms and he certainly didn't take their families' or our feelings into consideration when he killed them. Hell, he tried to wipe us all out, remember?"

Suddenly the mess hall seemed very quiet. Clint cast a look around to discover most everyone was looking at their table.

Loki had locked eyes with Kotter. There was a determination in his features that made Clint worry. "Let's go," Clint suggested.

Loki shook his head, still staring. His eyes seemed to beckon Kotter to keep on talking.

Hopper suggested, "Dan, maybe you should walk away."

"Hey, I'm still eating, and I'm not the outsider here," Kotter said, though his confidence seemed to be faltering under Loki's gaze.

The atmosphere was so tense that Clint couldn't see this confrontation ending without someone breaking Fury's 'hands off' order. If anyone threw a punch or something similar, the guilty party would get brig time and a mark on their permanent record. Clint knew he had to intervene.

Clint went to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Gary Stott.

"Maybe you should just say what you want to say," Stott said to Kotter, his tone calm, respectful and even a little sad. "It looks to me like he's listening."

Kotter was thrown by this suggestion and the way the whole energy of the room seemed to shift in his direction.

_Holy shit!_ Clint thought. _This could go very badly._

It took several seconds for Dan Kotter to collect himself enough to speak. He started by pointing a finger at Loki, which Clint didn't take as a good sign, then gestured to the room at large. "You have hurt every person in this room and in all of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Kotter said, letting that soak in before he continued. "Superior or not, you had better be damn grateful that we have the honor and discipline to not rip you apart right now."

Again Clint scanned the room, reading the expressions of his fellow crew members. Though he would have preferred to avoid such a public display, he could tell that Kotter's words were very much in line with the feelings of those present. Perhaps it was better to have one man speak for many than to expect them all to try and suppress that much anger and pain.

"We all worked really hard to get here," Kotter continued. "If you're going to serve with us, you'd better be ready to meet or exceed everyone's expectations. You owe that to us—and the people we protect."

Loki broke the stare, looking down in contemplation. Clint watched him take in a breath and then his eyes shifted back to Kotter.

"Don't," Clint said, grabbing Loki's arm and stopping him just as his lips began to part. He hardened his tone into an order. "Don't say anything. I can't have you back in the infirmary."

"That's alright," Kotter said a moment later. "Actions speak louder than words anyway."

Loki gave him a dignified nod of agreement. Then he got up and walked with Clint through the crowds and out of the room.

Once they were several yards away from the mess hall, Clint pulled Loki by his sleeve into an empty storage room. Clint was actually more upset than he'd realized at first and it came out in his tone. "Were you trying to get your ass kicked? 'Cause Kotter is no slouch and he had plenty of friends in there to back him up."

Loki looked fairly calm considering what had just happened. He keyed a quick response into his computer. [I do not want you to protect me.]

"Well, someone has to."

[Let them be angry. I refuse to hide behind your authority.]

"Dammit, Loki! Just be smart about this. You are not a bad-ass wizard anymore. Bullets are not going to bounce off you now."

[That is precisely the reason to face my problems, so I can see what is coming at me.]

Clint sighed and took in some deep breaths while he studied Loki's features. "I promised your family that I would do my best to make this arrangement work. Cami expects me to do the same."

Loki had no intention of continuing the argument. He stepped back out of the room to wait in the hallway while Clint took some time to regain his composure.

Hawkeye didn't know why he was so upset. The crew had a chance to let off some steam thanks to the confrontation with Dan Kotter. No one got hurt, and Loki had actually been given some validation as a member of the crew. All in all, the morning could have started off much worse.

"Let's go shoot something," Clint said, stepping into the hall. If anything, it would be a nice stress reliever before meeting with the psychologist.

* * *

Dr. Montoya waited in the doorway of her office as the men approached. Loki decided that she had to be in her late forties, though she was fairly attractive and obviously took really good care of herself. She wore a navy suit coat with a knee-length skirt and flats.

The doctor held a file folder with confidential stamped on the front. Handing this to Clint, she said with authority, "Fill out and return these forms to me by tomorrow, Agent Barton. Have Agent Romanoff do so as well when she is back on site. I've included two sets."

Loki noted that Clint was unsuccessful in suppressing his frown at the idea of more paperwork.

Montoya's attention shifted to Loki. She stepped out into the hall, clearing the doorway so Loki could enter. "Come in Trainee Murphy."

Loki slipped past her and into the office. The room, decorated in soft blue, brown and green colors, had a relaxing atmosphere with padded seating and a variety of plants on display around the room.

"We'll be done here about ten thirty," Montoya told Clint before shutting the door.

Loki watched her walk around to sit behind her desk.

"You can sit if you like."

Since sitting wasn't mandatory, Loki decided to remain standing at first. The doctor had a bookshelf in the corner of the office packed with books of various sizes and topics. He eyed her collection, noting there weren't any volumes specifically about the study or practice of psychology. He did see a copy of The Kama Sutra tucked in at the end of one shelf devoted to various writings about human sexuality. Another shelf appeared to be predominantly stocked with religious texts, and yet more with relationship, marriage and parenting guides among other topics.

Loki turned away from the shelf to take a seat, resting the tablet in his lap. He wondered why she wasn't asking him any questions yet as he'd been led to believe that talking and asking personal questions were the trademarks of modern psychotherapy.

They stared at each other, extending the silence. He studied her features, looking for the tiny indicators that could tell him volumes about her, only to realize in time that she was doing the same to him. Once that fact became clear, they broke the stare as if coming to a mutually agreed upon truce.

Pulling open a side drawer of the desk, Montoya withdrew a thick file and slid it across to him. When he didn't immediately reach for it, she said, "That copy is for you."

He leaned forward to peek inside. It was a collection of documents about him complete with pictures captured by the helicarrier security cameras two years ago and most recently as well.

Loki shut the file and eased back into the chair again.

"Not interested?"

He frowned and intensified his stare.

"After your capture of Victor Drago in D.C. quite a few people in the S.H.I.E.L.D. hierarchy have requested full access to your file. You might be interested to know that you're being considered for training in other more challenging positions in the organization and most of them don't have any connection to combat."

The doctor pulled out a copy of the file, opening it flat on the desk in front of her. She'd marked sections with colorful tabs and went to the first one.

"In his final debriefing after the incident in New York, Agent Barton reported that while under the mind effects of your staff, you interrogated him thoroughly about the most prominent members of S.H.I.E.L.D.—especially taking interest in Natasha Romanoff, Nicholas Fury, Phillip Coulson and Maria Hill in addition to Steven Rogers."

Loki expected a question to follow, but the doctor moved on like she'd only mentioned the incident to make some point or to put him more on edge.

She moved to the last tab, reading from a highlighted section of the page. "Agent Romanoff wrote in her report of the Drago mission, 'Loki has shown that he can read and process written information very quickly then recall it in impressive detail later. It is my belief that he has a form of photographic memory, which should be fully explored and tested.'"

Montoya looked at him. "The medical term is eidetic memory, which, as it's fully defined, includes all sensory information, not just sight. There are some of us practicing in the field of psychology that don't believe a true case of eidetic memory exists because the perceptions of the individual will always affect the way information is stored in the brain and, therefore, taint its authenticity."

She took out another file about a quarter of the size and placed it on top of the unopened file in front of him. "Read the first page of this file. I'd like to give you a little memorization test."

After days of tests, this shouldn't have been a big deal, yet Loki felt an immediate rush of reluctance. Should he try to prove that he could do what they claimed he could? Or, would it be better to fail purposely and save himself the trouble?

Of course, the doctor watched him during this internal debate, her dark eyes seeming to read him as easily as the books on her shelf. There was more than intelligence and cunning at work in this woman's mind, he decided. A true interest shown in her stare, which could prove bothersome should her intentions not coincide with Loki's still-developing goals.

Montoya opened the smaller file to reveal the contents to Loki. Stapled to the top right hand corner of the cover sheet was a head shot of Cami with CAMILLE RAE BARTON printed beneath.

An immediate searing anger overtook Loki. He clenched his teeth to keep words from escaping. He had to force himself to look away from the full page of information that his mind had already tried to read in the split second in between.

"Now that's interesting," Dr. Montoya said, sounding overly pleased as she evaluated his reaction.

Loki shot her a scathing look, which only seemed to pique her interest more. Now he doubted that she'd really intended to test his memory.

She collected the files and tucked them back into her drawer. "I'm not your friend," Dr. Montoya told him bluntly. "Some therapists go that way and it might work for them. I prefer a more direct route to a person's problems. I think you do have a very good memory, but everything you put in there is laced with years of resentment and pain. Until you address those emotions, it is my expert opinion that you're not going to reach your full potential at anything."

He hardened his features, determined to not let her in any deeper while he considered whether or not to storm out of the office. He certainly was angry enough, but Clint's warning about not pissing off the doctors came to mind. If Loki got pulled from the field agent program over something as trivial as losing his temper, what would Cami think of him?

"Since I've read your entire file," Montoya continued, "I thought it would only be fair to let you read mine. At my request, you have been granted level two security clearance. This allows you to access all non-classified information on every member of the crew. I'm sure Agent Barton can help get you setup with a login and password for the database before our next meeting at nine thirty the day after tomorrow."

Loki noted the time on her wall clock. It was a few minutes shy of ten thirty, meaning they'd spent the majority of the hour in silence before the doctor even produced the files.

"You may go."

He did leave, but didn't head for the confines of the team suite. Instead, Loki found himself up on the flight deck staring out into the sea with the warmth of the sun on his face and the breeze in his hair. He wished to be away from here, maybe in Asgard, but preferably somewhere no one knew him, or thought they knew him.

* * *

_Note- This is the last chapter of Mischief Makers - Part One. The story continues in Mischief Makers - Part Two._


End file.
